Responsible Actions
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Things heat up as everyone (Especially Dipper and Pacifica) get into their teenage years of being young adults. The setting takes place after the gang gets out of middle school and enjoy their summer vacation. However, things aren't always great as new and some old threats oppose them. 20 Chapter sequel. Please read Rising Intentions and Recoiling Emotions first before reading. Thx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'M BACK! Lol sorry about the wait. Family, school, homework, work, sleeping, and eating took up my time and still is. I can't promise my updates will be fast but they will happen, trust me… ANYWAYS… Enough of me rambling on and on. Time for what you really came here to read…ENJOY.**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains some sexual scenes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **What now and how?**

 **9 months later…**

After the huge mess that Stephanie Kyles made, the gang manage to straightened things out… Michael and Sarah didn't have to move thanks to the nice potion affecting their father, Dipper and Pacifica are still together, and everything is how it should be…

However… That doesn't mean the adventure was over. The school year was finally coming to an end and the kids can't wait for their summer vacation to start. Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Jessica, Kayla, Michael, Sarah, and Pacifica are all in their own final class rooms watching the clock tick by second by second.

"3…2…1…" Everyone said as the bell rung throughout the middle school and everyone cheered and ran out of the school.

Dipper was running down the school ground looking for his friends and his girlfriend. Earlier during the school year Dipper and Pacifica made a promise to one another, to stay together forever. Neither of them dared to break that promise and they didn't want to anyways.

Today Michael and Sarah are throwing a summer vacation party and invited everyone. However, they were only picking up their friends with their limo. Anyone else that wants to come to the party would have to find their own way to the mansion.

Dipper found everyone and got into the limo with them. They all then made their way towards the Northwest mansion…

 **In the Northwest limo…**

"So guys… Are you ready to PARTY!?" Sarah shouted and everyone cheered in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm going to be in another mansion party again." Candy said.

"Yeah, me too!" Grenda said with her deep voice.

"You girls don't know that half of it! I remember that Halloween party they threw in the mansion… That one was awesome!" Mabel said.

"Or that time when they had the New Year's party. I couldn't believe on how many fireworks there were that night." Dipper said.

"Hehehe. Or how about that Valentine's party Dipper?" Pacifica said while tracing her finger up and down Dipper's chest making him blush madly and everyone laughed.

"So many parties… I can't believe my mom wouldn't let me go to any of them." Candy said.

"Yeah, my parents too didn't want me to go to any parties. They said I had to focus on my school work if I want to make it to the next grade." Grenda said.

"Well now you two will finally get to spend a party together with us." Kayla said.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Jessica said.

After 30 minutes of driving, the limo finally made it to the Northwest Manor and everyone was already partying with loud music you could hear from almost a mile away.

Everyone got out of the limo and quickly ran into the mansion with excitement. Dipper pulled the door open for Pacifica and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, everyone else than walked inside too.

"OH MY GOD!" Grenda said as her and Candy looked around at the huge mansion filled with kids, food, music, a dance floor, and a lot of activities.

There was a climbing wall that was connected to the ground floor and the second floor, trampolines with kids bouncing on them, and outside was a big pool with music playing out there as well. Everyone mingled their own separate ways in mostly groups of two. Dipper and Pacifica walked on to the dance floor that was playing their favorite song from BABBA. Mabel and Michael went outside after getting their swim suits on, to go into the pool. Jessica and Kayla wanted to try out the climbing wall and Candy, Sarah and Grenda were eating food while listening to the music.

Mabel and Michael were having a great time in the pool as they played Marco-polo and then started splashing each other. Dipper and Pacifica got tired after 15 minutes of dancing so they decided to take a break. Kayla and Jessica loved the climbing wall but got tired after climbing it 4 times, so they too took a break and sat down with Candy and Grenda at a table.

"Come on Dipper!" Pacifica whined as she yanked his arm.

"What's up Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Just come on!" Pacifica said and Dipper gave in and walked away with her. Candy, Grenda, Kayla, Sarah, and Jessica saw this and decided to talk about it.

"Where do you think they are going?" Candy asked.

"Probably to get some aloooonee time. Hahahaha." Kayla said.

"Please, I doubt they are doing that. They are still young like the rest of us, so I don't think that's the case." Sarah said with a serious tone.

"Sounds like someone's jealous…" Jessica said while poking Sarah in the arm with a big smile.

"I AM NOT!" Sarah shouted with a blush on her face.

"Sure you're not… Your facial expression clearly tells us differently." Kayla sarcastically said.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Sarah yelled with a deeper blush and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry about it Sarah. We've all had somewhat of a crush on Dipper before." Jessica said.

"Not me though." Grenda said.

"How come?" Kayla asked

"Dipper isn't really my type, he's short and unattractive." Grenda said and everyone gasped.

"You really don't think Dipper's cute?" Candy asked.

"Eh. Not really. I'm more into guys who are dreamy and rich. Like that Austrian guy from Pacifica's party about almost a year ago." Grenda explained.

"Yeah he was dreamy." Candy agreed.

"Anyways… Like I was saying. Except Grenda, everyone has liked Dipper before Sarah. So don't feel bad about liking him." Jessica explained.

"It's…more than that…" Sarah confessed and shocked everyone.

"Wait wait wait. You are telling me that you actually…love Dipper?" Kayla asked with wide eyes.

Sarah just nodded her head with shame.

"…Well at least you aren't the only one." Kayla said.

"Wait what? You love Dipper too?" Sarah asked.

"No but Jessica did before she zapped her memory with that weird mind erase gun thing." Kayla explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Sarah said.

"The point is that even though you love Dipper…you have to let him go." Kayla said.

"I know, I'm not stealing him from Pacifica or anything…It's just that smile of his always gets my heart racing and for some reason only he can do that. So it's kind of hard for me to find someone else better than him." Sarah said.

"You never know…Maybe someone here could catch your eye. I already see some guys that I wouldn't mind dating." Jessica said as she looked at a pair of teenaged guys walking by.

"Eh. These guys are ok…but I'm looking for something real. Not no one day fling thing. You know what I mean?" Sarah said.

"I do. Like you, I've find it hard to find anyone as cute and smart like Michael. However, that proves impossible for me. With that said, I'm not going to steal Michael away from Mabel or anything. I just can't seem to find anyone as attractive as Michael." Kayla said.

"Maybe you and Sarah have specific type of guys you like." Candy said.

"Maybe…" Sarah and Kayla said at the same time.

 **Meanwhile, upstairs of the Northwest Manor…**

Dipper was dragged into Sarah's room by Pacifica and she shut the door and began kissing Dipper passionately. Over the school year the two's relationship has been getting more and more…intense.

It all started at the Valentine's party they went to. Dipper and Pacifica's hormones have started to act up and they began to kiss and grope each other. However, they never crossed the border of sexual intercourse yet. Mainly because they knew it was still too early to lose their virginities yet and they didn't want to do anything that they might regret. However, as time passed their resistance to…explore has proven futile.

They have been more and more sexually driven but still haven't had sex yet…but they both wanted to so bad and it was killing them…

"Pacifica…We… Should… Oh God." Dipper said in between kisses and Pacifica sucking on Dipper's neck as he was pinned to the wall by Pacifica.

"Dipper…I…need it!" Pacifica said as she backed away.

"I know… I do too but we can't just yet." Dipper said.

"I know, I just really want to. For months now I've been wanting to go further and further." Pacifica explained.

"Me too." Dipper said in a low tone as he started kissing Pacifica again.

Just as the two were about to lift each other's shirts off. Some guy came in and quickly stopping Dipper and Pacifica.

"Oh sorry… I thought this was the bathroom." The guy said as he quickly walked out and closed the door.

Dipper and Pacifica sighed and then giggled.

"We should probably get back with the others before they think something is up." Dipper suggested.

"Right…" Pacifica said somewhat disappointed that they didn't go…further.

Pacifica and Dipper walked out hand in hand and walked down stairs. They looked around the lobby and saw the group at a table relaxing and talking. Once they made their way towards the table, Pacifica and Dipper sat down with the group.

"There you guys are, what have you two been doing?" Kayla said with a grin and a nudge.

"N-Nothing!" Dipper panicked and everyone knew right away that Dipper was lying.

"Smooth Dipstick." Pacifica said as she laid her head on her hand on the table.

"OOOOOOOOOO. I need details!" Jessica gushed.

"Umm. No." Pacifica said.

"Aww, you're no fun." Jessica said.

"And you are creepy." Pacifica retorted.

"Come on now, we're at a party no need to fight." Michael said as he and Mabel came back inside and walked over to the table in their normal clothes and with towels, drying off their hair.

"Hey guys. How was the pool?" Sarah asked.

"Great actually. Mabel only tried to drown me once this time. Hahahaha." Michael said with a smile and Mabel just punched him in the arm and laughed too.

"So I've been meaning to ask… How come your father is letting you guys to have a party?" Candy asked.

"Well you see, he isn't mean anymore and he lets us have the house to ourselves while he's away on business trips. So basically he lets us do what we want." Michael explained, hiding the truth of his father still under the effect of the nice potion.

"That's nice of him." Grenda said.

"Yeah, it is." Sarah said.

Suddenly Grenda and Candy's cell phone made a noise. They both looked at their phones and saw they had text messages from their families. Both text message saying that they would like for them to come home for dinner.

"Wow that's weird. Never had the same text as someone else at the same time." Grenda said.

"Probably just coincidence." Candy said.

"Yeah. Anyways, sorry guys but Candy and I have to head home." Grenda said.

"It's alright. Our limo can drive you guys home." Sarah said.

"Thanks. You guys have fun and thank you for having us." Candy said.

"No problem, come back anytime when we are throwing party." Michael said and both girls nodded and walked away to head home.

Meanwhile, outside the mansion…some guy closed up his cell phone that had the text that was sent to Candy and Grenda… He then saw both girls get into the limo and drove away.

"Now, I will watch the rest of them…" The guy said as he walked into the mansion and sat at a table a few yards away from the group's table.

After a few more hours the sun was setting and almost all of the kids were heading home. Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Sarah, and Michael were the only ones left as they sat at the same table talking and watching the butlers and maids clean up the party mess.

"Great party guys." Pacifica said.

"Thanks cuz. I'm glad you all decided to come. You all should come again sometime and just hang out." Michael said.

"Oh we will, don't worry." Mabel said as she clung to Michael's arm.

"We should probably head home." Dipper said.

"Aww already?" Mabel whined.

"Yeah but we will come back tomorrow Mabs." Dipper said.

"Yay!" Mabel said.

Everyone then walked out the mansion and into the limo. Mabel gave Michael a kiss goodbye as she too climbed into the limo. Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel then waved outside the window as the limo drove away.

Sarah and Michael then walked back inside for the night…However, little did the two siblings know, someone was watching them from the bushes…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Who is this new mysterious guy that seems to be good with technology? And what does he want with Michael and Sarah? Find out next time… BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Like I said, it's hard for me to update when I have my personal life to live. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2 of Responsible Actions… WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Violence, language, and some sexual scenes.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Make it this way, or go away…**

 **Pacifica's room…**

That night Pacifica was lying awake in bed, conflicted about her feelings and her urges…

 _"What is happening to me? One minute I'm normal and fine around Dipper, the next minute I want to get into his pants… I know he wants the same thing but he knows we can't do anything yet because that'd be wrong… Would it?... UGH! Damn it. I wished I didn't feel like this… The way I feel when I see his face… his eyes… his smile… his…body. DAMN YOU TEENAGED HORMONES!"_ Pacifica thought as she laid there. Then she grabbed her hair brush that was next to her…

 **Dipper's room…**

Dipper too was lying awake in bed as he looked at the clock. It said 11:47 PM. Dipper couldn't sleep and he hated it. Normally Dipper being sleep deprived was because of his obsession with the journal and finding out any and all secrets he could during last summer. However, Dipper wasn't thinking about that anymore… Instead, Dipper was thinking about Pacifica all the time and not just the usual thoughts of her…

" _I can't believe her and I almost undressed ourselves… I knew this was getting too far out of hand… Still though, it's not completely Pacifica's fault. In fact, it wasn't her fault at all. It's just our teenaged hormones acting up again. She probably knows this too and probably knows we need to slow down before something happens… But what if something does happen? Would it be so bad? NO! I can't think like that. We can't ruin our lives like that. Even if we had protection, I can't risk that chance of getting her pregnant. She's too young for that and it could screw up our lives if she had a baby… I need to calm down, I'm thinking about this too much…Yeah nothing is going to happen. She'll be alright, and it can't hurt us to not doing it. Even though she has such amazing figure, she is really starting to look great. With her lips… her hips… her brea-… DAMN IT!"_ Dipper thought as he looked underneath his sheets and sighed. He tried to get Pacifica out of his mind for the night but to no avail as he slid his hand down the covers…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper and Mabel ate their breakfast and then got on their bikes and rode towards the Northwest Mansion… Pacifica did the same thing as she left her house on her bike to head over to her cousins' place… Kayla and Jessica were dropped off earlier and were talking with Sarah and Michael as they waited for Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica.

"So… how's things between you guys and your father? He's not going back to being mean or anything is he?" Jessica asked.

"No, he's still nice thanks to that nice potion. I guess it really is permanently affecting him." Sarah said.

"That's good. I'd hate to see you guys going back to being miserable again." Kayla said.

"Don't worry about it, even if he does become his old self again…We would still be friends with you all." Michael said and Kayla's heartbeat was speeding up when Michael looked at her.

"Anyways, I wonder what's taking Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel so long to get here." Sarah said.

"Dipper is probably making out with Pacifica again and Mabel is probably waiting on them to hurry up." Kayla said as Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, Dipper and Pacifica have it bad for each other, hahahaha." Jessica said.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Sarah shouted and everyone was looking at her with shock and confusion on their faces.

After realizing what she blurted out embarrassingly. Sarah just got up and ran to her room.

"What was that about?" Michael asked.

"Probably she still isn't over Dipper yet. I mean it's not like they had a thing or anything to begin with, right?" Jessica asked.

"Actually…" Michael said and Jessica and Kayla jumped up from their seats in shock.

"WHAT! Are you telling me Dipper and her have been together?!" Kayla asked.

"No no no. It's not like that. You see… back when she was under that fear potion spell we'd had to find out who she loved in order to break the spell. Dipper, Pacifica, and I took her here and I was able to get Pacifica to find Sarah's diary to find out who she truly loved… However, the guy she loved was Dipper and the only way her potion spell was to be broken was if Dipper kissed her…" Michael explained.

"So you're telling me that they kissed! I mean I know it was to break that stupid spell and all but seriously! She'd didn't tell us that they kissed. We knew she loved him but if what you are saying is true then this only makes things even more difficult!" Kayla stressed.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"If she was kissed by the one she loves then that means she's stuck in love with him. It's one thing if she just had a crush on him, that she could easily get out of but if she kissed him she'll be obsessed with him." Kayla said.

"Come on now. That's seems a little far-fetched. She isn't like that…" Michael said.

"I don't know Mike. What Kayla said kind of makes sense. She's been loving him for almost a year now. If she hasn't got over him by now, I don't know if she'll ever get over him." Jessica said.

"Look guys. I really don't think that Sarah would obsess over Dipper. She knows our cousin is with him and she's not the type to get jealous." Michael said.

"If she isn't the type to get jealous, then why did she act that way when we were talking about Dipper and Pacifica?" Kayla asked.

Michael was about to retort but then thought about it…

"Ok…We will talk about this later with Dipper and Pacifica… Maybe we can come up with something that might help." Michael said and both girls nodded.

5 minutes later Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica rode up to the Mansion and the gang walked out together and left in the limo to go hang out somewhere else. However, Sarah stayed behind. The group thought it would be best to give her some space right now.

As the limo left the driveway, Sarah watched it from her bedroom window as tears rolled down her cheeks…

However, little did she know, some guy was watching her from the bushes and took pictures of her with his cell phone and sent them to someone…

 **The Gravity falls mall…**

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Kayla, Jessica, and Michael all arrived at the mall. They played arcade games, went shopping for the girls to try on new clothes, and eventually sat in the food court for lunch. As the group got done eating Michael, Kayla, and Jessica needed to discuss Sarah with Dipper and Pacifica…

"Hey Dipper, we need to talk." Kayla said.

"Sure, what's up?" Dipper asked.

"It's about Sarah… Michael told us about what happened between you two when she was under that potion spell." Kayla said which got Dipper and Pacifica uncomfortable.

"Look. What happened, happened. It wasn't intended to start a relationship with her. I did it because it was the only way to break the spell." Dipper said in a serious tone.

"Dipper it's not quite about that… You see, Sarah still loves you after you did that." Jessica explained.

"What? I thought she would have gotten over me by now." Dipper said.

"That's the thing Dip… Once you kiss a love-struck girl it's like adding jet fuel to the fire. This isn't some school girl love crush, she is deeply in love with you." Kayla said.

"They're right Dipper. Sarah is really into you… I'm sorry for forcing you to do that to her. I didn't know she was going to be stuck in love with you." Michael said.

"We need to do something…" Pacifica said.

"I agree. However, I just don't know what we can do…" Dipper said.

"Maybe you could try talking with her and get her to try and let go." Jessica suggested.

"Hmm… Not to be negative or anything but I don't know if that will work. If she's been harboring love for Dipper for almost a year. I don't think simply talking would fix this." Michael said.

"Well we have to try something…" Pacifica said.

"Maybe we can find someone who will date her and hopefully she would forget about loving me." Dipper said.

"That might work…but who can we find that's like you?" Pacifica asked as she looked at Dipper.

"Maybe we need an experienced person for this matter. Someone who has been in relationships and knows how they work." Mabel said.

"Who?" Everyone asked Mabel at the same time.

"Wendy." Mabel said.

The gang all agreed with Mabel's decision and headed out of the mall and drove to Wendy's house…

 **Corduroy residence…**

"This is the place?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Mabel said.

"This place looks like a lumberjack house." Kayla said.

"Well her family are all lumberjacks. Her father owns his own lumber business." Dipper explained.

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE IMPORTANT PART! DID I TELL YOU DIPPER HAD A CRUSH-" Mabel shouted until Dipper put a hand over Mabel's mouth to silence her about his old crush on Wendy until she licked Dipper's hand.

"AH. Did you lick my hand!?" Dipper said as he wiped off the saliva on his hand.

"What about a crush?" Jessica asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Just drop it!" Pacifica said as she crossed her arms.

When the driver stopped in front of the house, everyone got out and walked up to the door and knocked. Wendy's dad, Manly Dan then opened the door.

"What do you kids want?!" Manly Dan said sternly.

"W-We were wondering if Wendy is home?" Dipper nervously asked the tall masculine man.

"She's in the work shop. Come in and I'll get her for you all." Manly Dan said and everyone walked it the lumberjack's house.

Inside the house was three other guys, who were Wendy's brothers. One of them noticed the group that came in and decided to introduce himself.

"Hey. You guys must be Wendy's friends. I'm Zack." The 14 year old said as he shook Dipper's hand.

"Hey I'm Dipper." Dipper said.

"I'm Michael." Michael said.

"I'm Mabel." Mabel said.

"I'm… Jessica." Jessica nervously said as she looked at the tall teen boy with dreamy eyes.

"Me too. I-I mean I'm Kayla. Kayla's my name. Hahahaha." Kayla said also just as nervous as her sister as she too looked at the teen lumberjack which has gotten both of their attention.

"Over there is my older brother Kevin and over there is my oldest brother Benjamin." Zack said as he pointed to his older brothers. Kevin was in the kitchen looking for something to eat and Benjamin was playing a video game in the living room.

Kayla and Jessica couldn't help themselves and look at the 3 handsome lumberjack brothers with love hungry eyes. Suddenly Wendy came out from the back door drenched with sweat in her white tee shirt which showed her cleavage and Dipper could help but gulp as the site of Wendy was slightly turning him on. However, Pacifica took notice and crushed Dipper's hand with her own.

"OW!" Dipper said as he looked over to Pacifica.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll look at her eyes when talking with her." Pacifica whispered.

"What are you talking-" Dipper said until Pacifica crushed his hand again.

"Don't play dumb pervert!" Pacifica said quietly so no one else but Dipper heard her.

"Sup guys?" Wendy said. As she put on her normal green button shirt over her white tee.

"Nothing much Wendy. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." Mabel said.

"Sure. Why don't you head up to my room and we can talk. I'm sure everyone else wouldn't mind staying down here with my brothers." Wendy said with a smile as she saw Kayla and Jessica talking with Wendy's brothers on the couch already.

"Alright." Mabel said as her and Wendy walked upstairs towards Wendy's bedroom.

Dipper and Pacifica then decided to wait outside on the front steps and have their own conversation…

"Dipper… Do you think I'm… good looking?" Pacifica asked.

"Of course I do." Dipper said.

"Not just looks as in my clothing or makeup… I mean…my body." Pacifica clarified as a blush crept up on her face.

"Oh…um. Yeah you look… amazing." Dipper said as a blush came on his face too.

"You're lying aren't you?" Pacifica said now changing her attitude to being upset because Dipper hesitated with his answer.

"What?! No I'm no lying. You really do look great! I think about you every night-" Dipper said until he covered his mouth because he almost blurted out that he fantasizes about Pacifica during nights.

"R-Really?" Pacifica asked.

"…Y-yeah." Dipper said with a blush.

"I…Me too." Pacifica said as she blushed as well but with a smile of relief.

Dipper and Pacifica then closed the gap between themselves and kissed each other passionately as they fell to the ground together… They continued kissing each other then began groping each other on the driveway. They thought they were alone until they heard a throat being cleared.

"You two seriously need to get a room." Kayla said as Jessica was in the back ground giggling.

Dipper and Pacifica didn't say anything as they both got up quickly with deep red on both of their faces…

 **Meanwhile, in Wendy's room…**

"So what's up squirt?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, we need your help with this girl that's in love with Dipper." Mabel said.

"Who Pacifica? I thought they wanted to be together." Wendy said in confusion.

"No not Pacifica… Her cousin, Sarah. She's been in love with Dipper for almost a year now and we need your help to get her not to love Dipper anymore." Mabel said.

"Oh…Geez… I'm sorry Mabs but if this girl has loved Dipper for almost a year, she might be obsessed and she might begin stalking Dipper." Wendy explained.

"What makes you think that?" Mabel asked.

"Well… If there is one thing I know. When someone falls for you, it's kind of hard to get rid of them. Take it from me, I had a LOT of ex's and other guys who didn't have a relationship with be before become obsessed with me. Some guys and yes even girls can't let go. I had a guy text and call me every day and I don't even know how he got my number but that's the thing… Even if I never even talked with this guy, he still stalked me for almost 2 years!" Wendy said.

"What did you do to stop it?" Mabel asked.

"I told my dad and he told his father for his son to back off or he would rip his head off." Wendy said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Wow…but I don't think that option is available to us." Mabel said which made Wendy chuckle a little.

"Yeah…but I will say this. As long as Dipper doesn't entice her feelings for him, then she might get the hint he's giving her the cold shoulder and move on." Wendy explained.

"…Well. That might be a problem… Dipper had to kiss her in order for this weird Love god's potion to be broken over her." Mabel explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up. You're telling me Dipper kissed her! That's not good Mabel, now she'll think that Dipper does have feelings for her." Wendy said.

"I know… That's why we came to you. We'd hope you might be able to help us." Mabel said.

Wendy thought for a moment…

"There's only one way to stop this…" Wendy said seriously.

"…What?" Mabel hesitantly asked.

"Dipper has to break her heart…" Wendy said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Hahahaha. This keeps on getting better and better. Well… we now know that the 'mysterious' guy from first chapter is stalking Sarah and we now know Dipper has to do the unthinkable to stop Sarah loving him. Find out what happens next chapter…BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HI MY LOVING FANS lol. Time for a new chapter with your name on it. Enjoy. Chapter will be rated M for mature people 17+ age(recommended). WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: LANGUAGE, VIOLANCE, AND SEXUAL CONDUCT. Readers' discretion advised.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **I can't believe you…**

After Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Michael, Kayla, and Jessica left, Sarah stayed in her room while they were gone. She opened up her diary and began writing in it…

" _Dear diary… Here I am again alone… Dipper and the other's left in our limo to go somewhere and left me behind. It's ok though, I can't complain too much. I can't see Dipper and Pacifica today after what Jessica and Kayla joked about. All I ever think about is Dipper… It's driving me insane! Ever since that kiss, I felt more and more drawn to him. Thoughts about him even invade my dreams and…it's making me… want him."_

Suddenly a butler knocked on Sarah's bedroom door.

"Excuse me young Ms. Northwest. There is a young man at the door that would like to talk with you." The head butler of the house said.

"I'll be right there. Thank you." Sarah said as she got off her bed, slipped on her shoes, and walked out of her room.

When Sarah walked down stairs, she saw the young teen boy wearing a brown coat and a red hat…

"Hello…Mr…?" Sarah asked.

"Kyles. Josh Kyles." The teen boy said as he shook Sarah's hand.

"What can I help you with Mr. Kyles?" Sarah asked.

"Forgive me for ease dropping yesterday but I overheard your conversation with your friends during your party you threw." Josh said.

"What did you hear exactly?..." Sarah asked getting suspicious about this guy more and more by the minute.

"I heard you talking about your…feelings for Dipper Pines." Josh said.

"Ah huh… I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Kyles. Anderson, please escort this young man off the premises." Sarah said and the head butler came over and place a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Look I can help! Please just hear me out!" Josh said.

"Why should I trust some stranger with my personal life?" Sarah questioned.

"Because I need your help in turn." Josh said.

Sarah thought for a moment, then told Anderson to stand down so she can hear what Josh had to say.

"I'll help you get Dipper but I would like Mabel in turn." Josh said.

"Why do you want Mabel?" Sarah asked.

"She used to be in my math class, I wanted to talk with her and go out with her but the gossip about her and your brother going out put an end to that…However, if you can be so kind to change her heart…" Josh said.

"Out of the question." Sarah simply stated.

"Look. Everyone from school heard about Mabel and Michael's relationship being on and off but I just want to show her that I could be better. My sister had a thing for Michael but Mabel was in her way as well." Josh said.

Putting two and two together, Sarah recognized his last name. "YOUR STEPHANIE'S BROTHER!?" Sarah shouted.

"Look look look. I know she's a difficult person but-" Josh said.

"DIFFICULT PERSON!? She messed up my brother twice and Mabel, Dipper, and myself with her weird emotion potions!" Sarah stressed.

"Look, I know she's been hard towards you guys. I didn't even wanted to do this except for the potential promise of getting with Mabel Pines, she has a plan. Trust me, her plan is full proof and you will get Dipper to love you, no potions being used I promise." Josh explained.

"I…I don't think trusting her is a good idea or you for that matter. If any of my friends even found out…" Sarah said.

"They won't, I promise. Just hear her plan out and everything will work out for you." Josh said.

"…I…What's… the plan anyways?" Sarah asked nervously as she allowed her greed for Dipper to overcome her better judgement.

Josh just grinned as he pulled out his cell phone and began telling Sarah about his sister's plan for Sarah to get with Dipper…

 **Meanwhile, at the Corduroy residence…**

"Break her heart?! ARE YOU CRAY CRAY!? This is Sarah we are talking about? Yeah she needs to stop loving Dipper but she's also a friend. We can't hurt her like that…" Mabel said.

"Look Mabs. I know this sounds like a bad thing and it probably is. However, there is no talking with a love stuck girl who can't let go of Dipper. Words can't do it so action is what's needed." Wendy said.

"But Wendy… It just seems so…wrong. I mean, what would you do if someone broke your heart? You know? It's not right. It's unfair. It's-"

"It's the right path to take with her Mabel. I know it's cruel to make your friend suffer like that. However, if she didn't get the hint for almost a year that Dipper isn't interested in her then this won't get any better. She'll stalk Dipper, obsess over him, and eventually try and take him away from Pacifica. We don't want that do we?" Wendy said as she place a hand on Mabel.

"Just… Just promise me she'll be alright if we go through with this… I don't want her to hate us or hate herself if we do break her heart of Dipper." Mabel said.

"It's up to her on that part. If she can't be strong enough to move on then she'll never move on and she'll always be in pain. She needs to understand." Wendy said and Mabel nodded slightly.

"I don't know if Dipper or any of the others will agree to this Wendy." Mabel said.

"If you guys really want Sarah to back off from pushing on Dipper's relationship with Pacifica, then you will need to push back and let her know that it's not ok anymore." Wendy said.

Mabel and Wendy then walked back down stairs as they heard Jessica and Kayla flirting with Wendy's brothers.

"You guys look really strong. Just how many trees did you say you could carry at once?" Jessica asked as she looked at Zack with dreamy eyes.

"About 4 or 5 at a time. My bros can't even compete with my level of strength." Zack boasted and his brothers began to argue over his claim and try to out macho to impresses Jessica and Kayla.

"Well how'd did it go?" Pacifica asked as her, Dipper, and Michael walked up to Mabel and Wendy.

"Well…" Mabel said.

Mabel then told the whole conversation she had with Wendy to Dipper, Pacifica, and Michael.

"Break her heart? That seems a little harsh…" Michael said.

"I know…but what Wendy says does make sense a little. Words won't cut it this time, we need to show her why Dipper can't be with her. Only then she will take responsibility for her actions and fall out of love with Dipper." Mabel said.

"…I also agree." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica…" Michael said.

"I may not like it but I can understand it… Dipper you need to break her heart so she can wake up and move on." Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper.

"Whoa whoa whoa. First you two wanted me to kiss her in the first place and now you want me to break her heart?! That's not right…" Dipper said.

"Dipper when Michael and I forced you to kiss Sarah because of the potion spell she was under, we'd didn't think about it all the way through. We'd didn't think that she'd be still in love with you after a whole year of you giving her the cold shoulder. We'd thought she would have moved on by now. Even talking with her about it proved useless when Kayla and Jessica tried. She still has those feelings for you and it has to stop now." Pacifica stressed.

"Alright…" Dipper said in a low tone, even though he hated the fact of hurting a friend's feelings. However, this is what's needed even if he didn't want to do it.

"I'll throw another party and I'll let you tell Sarah to back off and if that don't work start making out with Pacifica or something in front of her… I too don't like hurting Sarah's feelings, especially since she's my sister but this needs to be done before it gets worse." Michael said.

 **Later that evening…**

Michael called ahead of time and told the butlers and maids to start making another party with lots of food and activities. Once that was settled, the gang all made their way back to the mansion. After an hour, the party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. However, Dipper wasn't as he looked for Sarah.

After searching ever since the party started, Dipper decided to take a break and drink some of the punch. He then walked towards Pacifica and Michael to find out if they have seen Sarah. However, someone bumped into Dipper spilling his drink…

"Oh sorry man… Here take mine, I haven't drunk out of it yet. I'll just get another." Josh said.

"No problem, thanks." Dipper said not knowing who Josh was, as he took Josh's cup. Little did Dipper know, Josh spiked that cup with some sort of drug…

Dipper drank the whole cup… Suddenly, Dipper became very dizzy and was losing his balance. His vision was also blurry and Josh caught him from falling. He then walked Dipper upstairs. He assumed that the guy was being nice and taking him to a bathroom thinking Dipper was sick or something. However, he then found himself in a room… He couldn't recognize the room but someone started to kiss him. He thought it was Pacifica, since the girl had blonde hair and was the same size and shape from his blurry vision.

Dipper then began kissing back and groping her as he tried to maintain his balance…

"Pacifica…We don't have time for this. We have to…find… Sarah." Dipper said after he tried breaking from the kissing but the girl didn't stop. She then took off his shirt and then did the same with hers. She then started stroking his member and making him moan. She giggled and then started grinding herself on Dipper. However, whatever was affecting Dipper's vision was leaving his body and his site came back.

The person he saw wasn't Pacifica. It was Sarah!...

"S-SARAH!" Dipper yelled as he pushed her off him and ran out with his wobbly legs still affected by the drug that was in Dipper's punch. Dipper then fell down in the hallway outside Sarah's room.

"Come on Dip. Don't you want it?" Sarah said as she unsnapped her bra.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHY AM I UP HERE!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Dipper shouted.

However, Pacifica saw and heard the whole thing as she walked up earlier to go to the rest room. She looked at Dipper on the ground who was now throwing up because of the shock and drug affecting him. She too didn't know what was going on but something inside her just snapped like never before…

Before neither Dipper nor Sarah realized it, Pacifica walked up and violently punched Sarah upside the head. She then got on top of her and hit her constantly as she screamed and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Never in her life, did Pacifica knew she would be betrayed like this by her own family… She loved Sarah and did everything with her when they were kids…but now…that Sarah was gone. The girl that was seducing her boyfriend that she was now beating into a bloody pulp was now all that was left. Michael noticed when he heard the screams upstairs and made his way to find out what's happening. He quickly pulled off Pacifica from beating Sarah to death.

Pacifica was on the ground crying in Michael's arms as Michael held his deeply upset cousin. He looked and saw Sarah was badly bruised up but was still breathing thankfully. He then turned his attention to Dipper who was unconscious because of the drug. However, he didn't know and said out loud…

"What the hell happened here?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: I know this was a little short, sorry about that... ANYWAYS. Now we know who exactly the mysterious guy is… And he seems to be just a devious as his sister. Only now, it's Dipper's relationship that's getting messed up. Will Pacifica stay with Dipper after this? Find out more next chapter…BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Break is over people lol. New chapter up, so enjoy…**

 **CHAPTER CONTAINS: Violence & Language. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **What happens when you regret…**

 **2 hours before the party…**

Sarah heard Stephanie's plan from Josh and a sudden realization came to her…

" _They didn't want to do this for their obsessions with Michael and Mabel… They want to destroy our lives…"_ Sarah thought as she heard the last of the plan.

The plan was to lure Dipper into Sarah's room after they spiked his drink then make Pacifica see so she can break up with Dipper… Then they will take Mabel away after drugging her as well and Michael will chase after her once Josh puts her in a van and drives away. Once Michael finds their hideout in the abandon warehouse on the outskirts of Gravity falls, then they will make Michael love Stephanie again with another love potion…

"ARE YOU INSANE!? Yeah I would like to be with Dipper…but not like this!" Sarah said.

"I knew you would probably back out…That's why I brought…THIS." Josh said as he threw sleeping powder on Sarah.

Instantly she fell to the floor unconscious. The head butler was about to grab Josh after he knocked Sarah out. However, he was shot in the back by a tranquilizer dart and fell to the floor as well. The person who shot the dart was none other than Stephanie Kyle's herself…

"Take her upstairs into her room and make her drink this 10 minutes before they get back." Stephanie said as she gave Josh a potion.

"No problem sis." Josh said as he grabbed Sarah and dragged her upstairs.

Then all of the sudden Stephanie saw the head butler's cell phone buzzing. She picked it up and it showed a multi sent text to all butlers and maids to arrive at the mansion and start another party.

"Good. With all these people going to be here, it will provide us with enough coverage to escape." Stephanie said.

Meanwhile in Sarah's room, Josh was getting Sarah on the bed after dragging her up a fleet of stairs and down the long hallway. He then looked at the unconscious girl before him.

"This would be a good opportunity to have some fun with you…However, I have to stick with the plan…" Josh said as he held up the new potion made by Love god after Stephanie threatened him with blackmail of his potion making. She was about to tell the cops unless he makes her all the potions she needs. The new and very unstable potion in Josh's hand had the label…Lust.

 **Currently…**

After Dipper got drugged and Michael pulled Pacifica off his sister, he then heard another scream from down stairs…

He quickly looked over the balcony and saw an unconscious Mabel getting abducted by someone in a mask. He didn't hesitate as he rushed down and ran after the kidnapper.

Once he got outside, he saw a van driving away fast. He then rushed into one of the limos and told the driver to follow that van. Once the limo left the mansion and after the kidnapper, everyone inside was getting confused.

Kayla and Jessica then walked upstairs to find out what happen. A mere peak of Dipper on the floor unconscious, Sarah battered in blood on the floor, and Pacifica crying her eyes out was all the two sisters needed to know what to do.

"Jess, make sure no one gets up here." Kayla said.

"Understood." Jessica said as she walked back down the stairs and blocked anyone that wanted to see what was going on.

Kayla then walked slowly towards Pacifica on the ground that sitting against the wall crying and shaking.

"Pacifica…What happened here?" Kayla asked in the softest tone she could muster.

"S…Sss..Sar..rrrah and Dii…ipp..er." Pacifica was saying in between breaths of being upset and went back to crying as she clung to Kayla.

"It's alright Pacifica…I'm here..." Kayla said softly while rubbing her back for comfort.

Kayla kind of knew the situation now. Pacifica caught Sarah messing around with Dipper and beat the living crap out of her. However, what puzzles her is…

" _How did this happen?..."_

 **Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Gravity falls…**

Michael's limo stopped at the abandon warehouse and saw the van that took Mabel away.

"Kevin, please get the police while I try and save Mabel." Michael said.

"But young master Michael…!" The driver Kevin said.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and hurry back with the police." Michael said.

The driver nodded and drove off once Michael got out. Michael then walked towards the warehouse. He saw a stick on the ground that was big enough for protection so he grabbed it and brought it with him…Just in case.

Once he opened the door he saw Mabel in a chair tied up and gagged. She was fully awake trying to say something through her gag but Michael couldn't make it out.

Suddenly some one hit his back with a led pipe, causing Michael to hit the ground. He looked up and saw Josh towering over him.

"Well hello there Michael. Long time no…SEE!" Josh said as he kicked Michael's face.

Michael was spitting blood but got up quickly once he got enough space between him and Josh.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Michael shouted.

"He's my brother…" Stephanie said as she came out of the shadows.

"STEPHANIE! I should have known you were behind this. Give Mabel back, NOW!" Michael shouted.

"Can't do that Mike. You see? Ever since you started Middle school with me, I loved you. And ever since then you've done nothing but ignore me… All because of…HER!" Stephanie said as she punched Mabel in the face.

Michael was about to rush Stephanie after see her do this but Josh pointed the led pipe at him to back off.

"Now here is what's going to happen…I have two love potions and you and Mabel are going to drink them. Mabel will get with my brother Josh and I will have you again." Stephanie said with a sadistic smile.

"You're insane!" Michael said.

"Careful I just might do something drastic!" Stephanie said as she pulled out a knife and held it to Mabel's face, scaring her.

"DON'T! OK ok… I…I'll do it. Just don't hurt Mabel. Please!" Michael said as he panicked.

"Good. Now drink it." Stephanie said as Josh gave Michael the love potion.

"Just tell me something before I drink this… What did you do to Dipper and Sarah?" Michael demanded.

"Oh Sarah was under a new potion. I made that stupid fat Love god to make it. It's a lust potion but it's very unstable and fades away after a few hours. Josh then drugged Dipper so he didn't know who he was with during their…time together. Once Pacifica saw what the both of them had done, she went under a furious rage and beat the living shit out of her. I will destroy them all and once they are finished, you and I can live together…forever." Stephanie said with her head corked to the side and a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"I know I said it before but… YOU ARE TOTALLY INSANE!" Michael shouted.

"Just shut up and drink the damn potion already." Josh said.

Michael just looked at Mabel's teary eyes as she nodded slowly. Neither of them wanted this to happen… but neither of them wanted the other to get hurt or worse. With his own teary eyes, Michael nodded back. He unscrewed the top and was about to take in the cursed liquid, until…

 **25 Minutes earlier…**

"Come quick! Yes it's the abandon ware house at the border of town. Please just hurry." Kevin the limo driver said in the pay phone he found not too far from the ware house. After wards the police came and Kevin pointed them to the right direction where Mabel was being held hostage…

The police busted through the door and shouted freeze to Stephanie. She then dropped the knife and Josh dropped the pipe and the police arrested the two teens. Paramedics then looked at Mabel and Michael to confirm if they needed medical attention. During the time whole time, Mabel and Michael never let go of each other…

 **Back over to the Northwest mansion…**

People were leaving after what happened and Kayla and Jessica were the only ones left in the mansion with Dipper, Pacifica, and Sarah. The butlers called paramedics to help Sarah's injuries and detox Dipper of the drug inside of him…

However, even being told about that Dipper was drugged and didn't have any control over his body's senses, Pacifica just looked at Dipper with tear stained eyes full of hate and distrust and all she could feel was betrayal.

Kayla never left Pacifica's side during that time neither did Jessica. However, neither of them dared to speak with Pacifica after her attitude changed in her facial expression…

10 minutes later, Pacifica's mom was notified and she came quickly and drove Pacifica home…

Kayla and Jessica didn't know what to do. They knew that Pacifica is so upset that she doesn't even want to talk with anyone right now…

"Kayla…How are we going to fix this?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know Jess… I don't want to believe that Dipper was cheating on Pacifica but the evidence points to that. The only thing that I don't understand is, why was Dipper drugged?" Kayla asked.

"Do you think that the drug made Dipper do that with Sarah?" Jessica asked.

"Well the paramedics say he didn't have any control over his senses…but why didn't Dipper think that something was off once he got drugged? He could have known that something didn't seem right once he started feeling that way and could of came to us. Why did he instead mess around with Sarah? It just doesn't add up…" Kayla said.

Suddenly Michael and Mabel came back after what happened with them. Michael was bruised up and so was Mabel. They came upstairs and saw the paramedics looking over Sarah and Dipper.

"Where is Pacifica?" Michael asked Jessica and Kayla.

"She's…gone. Her mother picked her up and left without saying a word." Kayla said.

"I found out what happened when I went after Mabel." Michael said.

"What happened? And who took Mabel?" Jessica asked.

"It was Stephanie and her brother. They did all of this and the police arrested them. Stephanie told me that they had another potion and used it on Sarah, called the lust potion. Her brother then spiked Dipper's drink and made her try and have sex with Dipper. Pacifica saw them and assumed Dipper cheated on her with Sarah." Michael explained.

"But do you think Dipper knew what was happening?" Kayla asked.

"I don't think so… Dipper was affected by the drug right away and didn't recognize what was happening until it was too late." Michael said.

"Well I don't think Pacifica sees it that way…" Kayla said.

"She didn't break off her relationship with Dipper, did she?" Mabel asked.

"…I don't know but she did look at him with upset and hateful eyes." Kayla said.

"We need to fix this…" Jessica said.

"Yes." Mabel said as she left the group and walked over to her brother, who was regaining his consciousness.

"Dipper… Are you alright?" Mabel asked.

"Ahhh… What happened?" Dipper asked while holding his head.

"You were drugged and Sarah was under another of Stephanie's potions. She made Sarah fall into lust with you and…Pacifica saw it." Mabel said.

Dipper suddenly remembered before he was knocked out because of the drug…

"Pacifica! Where is she?! She has to know!" Dipper panicked.

"Dipper… She's gone. She went home with her mother." Mabel explained.

"No no NO! This is all my fault. If only I didn't take that stupid guy's drink, I would have prevented all of this!" Dipper said as tears formed in his eyes.

"You didn't know Dip…but right now we have to head home. It's getting late and our parents will be wondering where we went." Mabel said.

"But…BUT WHAT ABOUT PACIFICA!?" Dipper shouted.

"I'm sure we all will come up with a plan to get her back Dipper…but we need to go home for the night." Mabel said as she laid a hand on Dipper's hand as her eyes began to water too, hating that Dipper was upset because of what happened.

Dipper and Mabel left in the limo after they said their goodbyes to Kayla, Jessica, and Michael. During the whole ride home, Dipper was crying softly…He knew for sure that his relationship with Pacifica might be over…

 **Meanwhile, in Gravity falls prison…**

Josh and Stephanie were separated because of their gender, into two different parts of the prison. Josh was sitting on his bed until his cellmate spoke up.

"Whatcha in here for?" The inmate asked.

"Trying to get the girl of my dreams…Her name was Mabel." Josh said.

"Hmm. Sounds like something I tried to do… Tell me… Would you like to escape?" The inmate asked.

"Well... Yeah but how?" Josh asked.

"Oh don't worry… You can count on lil ol me…" Gideon said with his eyes glowing blue and yellow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! Gideon is back. How did he get back from being devoured by Jill Cipher? How did he get new powers? Will Pacifica forgive Dipper and get back with him? Find out next chapter…BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone. I know I've been getting upset reviews because of my last chapter. I know that most readers PM me and told me that I am not doing the story right, saying that my portraying of Dipper and Pacifica's relationship is hypocritical and I should stop writing… Well here is the thing… Relationships have bumps in the road and no one is perfect. So if you want to read my fanfic great but if you don't, then please stop giving me angry private messages. Thank you. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter of Responsible Actions…**

 **Chapter contains: Sexual content, maybe some language, and violence. Readers' discretion is (Strongly) advised.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Mixed messages and weird events…**

Dipper hasn't talked with Pacifica for a week now… No response to calls or texts… Now Dipper decided to go over to Pacifica's house and see if she will talk with him…

As he rode up to her house on his bike, Dipper was feeling…uneasy.

"Should I really be doing this? Maybe she needs more time… No. She had a whole week to cool down and she needs to know the truth." Dipper said out lout to no one in particular.

He then got off his bike and walked up to Pacifica's door and knocked after hesitating for a few seconds. Once Pacifica opened she saw Dipper's face and was about to close the door until Dipper caught it.

"Dipper what do you want!? Just leave!" Pacifica said.

"No. Not until you hear me out! You need to know the truth." Dipper said.

"The TRUTH is you've cheated on me with my cousin." Pacifica said while crossing her arms.

"No I did not! She was under Stephanie's lust potion and I was drugged so didn't know who it was. I thought it was you until I got my vision back." Dipper explained.

"Excuses excuses! I knew you wanted Sarah over me, ever since you kissed her last school year. That's why you didn't want to go further with me when we had our time alone together!" Pacifica said.

"Wh-What? Are you serious? You knew that was because of her potion spell and as for what happened a week ago, that wasn't my fault. If I knew it was Sarah when I got drugged, I would have never even been in that room! She isn't half as attractive as you ar-" Dipper said until he covered his mouth from his retort.

"Wait what? You think I'm more attractive than her?" Pacifica asked.

"…Of coarse Pacifica. Why do you think I stayed with you for almost a year? You're beautiful inside and out." Dipper said.

Pacifica thought for a while on Dipper's words…

"Prove it." Pacifica said.

"Prove what?" Dipper asked.

"UGH! Do I have to spell it out to you Pines?... Prove that you want me more than Sarah!" Pacifica demanded.

"What? Here?! I-I don't think now is…" Dipper said.

"Oh for the love of God!" Pacifica said until she grabbed Dipper by the shirt and dragged him inside and slammed the door shut.

She then pinned Dipper on the wall and started kissing him hard. At first Dipper was surprised at Pacifica's rough affection but didn't complain as he was aroused and kiss back just as hard. Luckily Sasha wasn't home because she was at work. Dipper was about to put a hand up to stop Pacifica's advance from going further but was denied as Pacifica pushed his arm to the wall.

"I don't think so Dipping sauce. We are doing this… Right here, right now!" Pacifica said as she clashed lips with him again.

Their tongues fighting for control as their fierce love-making was getting more intense. Dipper's shirt was taken off by Pacifica and Dipper did the same with hers. He then decided to take control as he pull Pacifica and slammed her to the wall, increasing both of their sex drive.

Pacifica unsnapped her bra and pushed Dipper to the floor. As Dipper laid there Pacifica towered over him with a victorious smile on her face.

"I'm winning." Pacifica said.

"I don't think so." Dipper said as he grabbed Pacifica's hand and jerked her down on top of Dipper.

After kissing and groping each other for 5 minutes they both stopped…

Dipper looked into Pacifica's eyes… and Pacifica did the same…

Dipper then nodded slowly, agreeing that now was the time…

Pacifica and Dipper went all the way and took off the rest of their clothes. Pacifica then pulled his member inside of her and started slowly. It hurt her at first and made Dipper shiver but neither of them stopped as the pace quickened little by little. Pacifica was panting heavier and heavier and Dipper was grunting as his member was being trusted harder and harder. Dipper then laid Pacifica down and continued as they kissed passionately…

After 25 minutes of having sex Dipper's seed exploded inside Pacifica, making her scream with pleasure as she clung to Dipper's back. The two just stared at each other, both completely out of breath. They both then shared a much needed kiss as they laid together on the floor.

"It's about time!" Pacifica said as she lightly punched Dipper in the arm and laughed.

Dipper laughed too…until realization hit him.

"OH MY GOD. I FORGOT TO USE A CONDOM!" Dipper panicked.

"Dipper, calm down." Pacifica said.

"You don't understand, I might have gotten you pregnant! We have to get pregnancy tests, doctor's exams, screening…" Dipper said

"Dipper shut up already! I'm on birth control. Gezz!" Pacifica said.

"…Oh. But still we should-" Dipper said.

"Dipper if you don't stop worrying, I'm going to throw you out without your clothes!" Pacifica threatened.

"…Ok. Ok. Sorry." Dipper said.

"It's alright…and thank you for doing this with me… and I'm sorry." Pacifica said.

"Sorry about what?" Dipper asked.

"I should have listened to your side of the story before jumping to conclusions. I know now that you meant what you said about not knowing and I believe you about Sarah being under the lust potion…" Pacifica said.

"It's alright… I just was afraid of losing you. I didn't think you would trust me ever again…" Dipper said.

"I'll trust you from now on…but please, no more making girls like you." Pacifica said.

"No promises there." Dipper said until Pacifica punched him and he laughed.

"I'm serious!" Pacifica said.

"Alright alright. I promise…" Dipper said.

"Good… Because it's round 2 now!" Pacifica said

"Rr-round 2?! We just got done the first time." Dipper said.

"And now I want more!" Pacifica said as she pulled Dipper into another kiss, starting up their love-making again…

 **Gravity falls prison…**

A week earlier, Gideon met his new cell mate Josh Kyles. At first Josh was scared of Gideon and his new dream demon powers he obtained but soon calmed down once Gideon explained everything.

Gideon Gleeful was devoured by Jill Cipher but after Stan imprisoned Jill along with her brother Bill, he managed to escape. In the dream world Gideon saw the two dream demons floating but unconscious. He knew they were imprisoned for 15 years thanks to that journal so he wasn't noticed by the sleeping dream demons.

As Gideon traveled the dream world, he picked up on a few forbidden spells that were banished to this realm over the ages. One of which was a spell to absorb demon magic and power. Gideon then rushed back over to Jill and Bill and recited the spell. Suddenly, two streams of purple light blasted out of the two dream demons and hit Gideon's eyes…

Gideon gained the magic, power, knowledge, and dimensional travel abilities from the two dream demons but wasn't able to control it. Gideon then fell into a wormhole and made it back to the mortal plane unconscious. An hour later, he woke up and looked around. He was in the Gravity falls forest and he started walking to find out where he was so he can find a highway or something.

However, someone saw him and ran away as soon as that person saw Gideon's glowing blue and yellow eyes. Gideon walked over to the river and saw what happened to him in the reflection. 5 minutes later a state trooper found Gideon and arrested him. Later on he was back into the Gravity falls prison and during this time he was practicing his new powers in secret from the guards.

After 10 and a half months of practicing, Gideon was now master of his new powers. He was about to break out until he was notified he was about to have a cell mate. That's when Josh came in and they both came up with a plan to break out and find Mabel.

"Now Josh. Once we break out, we will find Mabel and make her ours." Gideon said.

"…Alright. But what about my sister? They have her on the other side of the prison." Josh said.

"If you want Mabel, you need to forget about your sister. Only we can escape, do you understand?" Gideon said.

"Y-yes." Josh said.

"Good. Now if you want to escape you need to make a deal with me. I'll help you get out but in return I would need your help." Gideon said as he held up a purple flame hand.

"Deal." Josh said as he shook Gideon's hand.

"Great. Now stand back." Gideon said.

He then held up a hand and blasted a hole through the wall and used his powers to fly Josh and him away from the prison…

Once they got away, they landed in the forest…

"Nice! Now let's get Mabel." Josh said.

"Hold on bucko. You got to hold up to your end of your bargain." Gideon said.

"I am. I'm helping you find Mabel for us." Josh said.

"I just said I needed your help. I didn't say what for." Gideon said as he smiled sadistically.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Josh said.

"I need your help in becoming my first sacrifice. I'm starving!" Gideon said as his hands glowed.

Josh tried running away but Gideon's magic grabbed Josh and devoured him whole.

"Mmm. That was tasty. I know why Jill likes eating sacrifices now. They are delicious!" Gideon said as he started walking deeper into the forest.

"Now… Time to find my queen and devoured anyone in my way! Hahahahaha." Gideon said as he laughed sadistically…

 **At the Northwest Mansion…**

Sarah hated what she did. Michael, Mabel, Kayla, and Jessica explained everything that happened after she woke up a week ago…

"What's wrong with me?…" Sarah said in a sad tone.

"Sarah… You need to apologize to Pacifica and Dipper." Michael said.

"Yeah… but how? Dipper I might be able to but if what you are saying is true, then Pacifica won't want to listen to me right now. She's not talking with anyone and it's all my fault." Sarah said as he eyes teared up.

Suddenly the front door opened and everyone saw Dipper and Pacifica walked in hand in hand.

"GASP! You two get back together?!" Mabel asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yup." Dipper said plainly.

"I put Dipper to work to repair our relationship. Hehehehehe." Pacifica said with a blush, making Dipper blush.

"You two actually… OH MY GOD!" Kayla shouted with a smile.

Suddenly, Pacifica and Dipper's attention landed on Sarah as they made their way towards her…

"Pacifica…Dipper… I-" Sarah said until Pacifica held up a hand.

She then pulled her into a hug…

"I'm the one who should be sorry Sarah." Pacifica said.

"But I…I…" Sarah said as her eyes watered.

"No buts. Just don't it again, ok?" Pacifica said as she held her cousin.

Everyone smiled as the two Northwest girls made up and things went back to being normal…Until.

A big blast busted through the front door of the mansion and Gideon walked in smiling.

"Gi-GIDEON!? What's going on?! How did you get those powers!?" Dipper demanded once Gideon stopped.

"Oh Dipper. Did you really think that little prison would keep me from escaping? That journal may have imprisoned those dream demons but I'm no dream demon. I'M SOMETHING MORE!" Gideon shouted as he blasted the floor in between everyone, making everybody fly into different directions from the impact. Mabel weakly wobbled up but was greeted by Gideon…

"Hello my queen. Time to come with me now." Gideon said with a sadistic smile.

"I'll never go with you. I will never ever love you Gideon. You monster!" Mabel shouted.

"Monster huh? Well this monster is taking what rightfully belongs to him!" Gideon said.

"NO! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN!" Michael shouted as he rushed Gideon but was knocked back by Gideon's power.

"MICHEAL!" Mabel yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Now Mabel… Come with me or he will be devoured." Gideon said as he held out a hand.

Mabel just stared at the motionless body of her boyfriend on the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I SAID COME WITH ME!" Gideon said in a dark demonic voice as his power pulled Mabel towards him into his arms.

Mabel tried fighting but was useless. Gideon wasn't fazed by her punching and kicking.

"Now we can leave and then-" Gideon said until something happened inside him.

Gideon's eyes blew streams of purple into the air and the two dream demons Bill and Jill were in view.

"Ahhh!... That was a doosy. Great job on tricking this foolish kid Sis." Bill said.

"Shut up Bill. I hated sharing that body with you. It felt weird and uncomfortable." Jill said.

"Wh-What's GOING ON!?" Gideon shouted and both dream demons laughed.

"Foolish boy. We tricked you into absorbing us into your body. Once you used our powers, you assumed they were yours. However, we were just waiting inside of you until we had the opportunity to get out at the right time." Bill said.

"But…But. I saw you two. You both were unconscious. HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THERE!?" Gideon shouted until Jill slapped him so hard he went flying into a wall.

"Shut your trap you worm! You are pathetic to think you could contain our power in yourself. Now it's time for you to pay little boy!" Jill shouted.

"Please…Please. Don't eat me again." Gideon begged as he got to his knees.

"Oh no kid. We both have plans for you. Hahahahaha." Bill said while laughing.

Jill just rolled her eye at her brother's stupid taunt.

"Let's just get this over with." Jill said.

"Alright." Bill said.

The two dream demons opened up a dimensional hole underneath Gideon and demon arms grabbed him and dragged him down. Gideon was screaming and wetting his pants from being terrified.

"Enjoy it kid, you earned it." Bill said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gideon screamed as the hole closed up a swallowed Gideon whole.

Everyone was watching this in horror as they kept their distance from the two dangerous dream demons.

"Now what Sis?" Bill asked.

"Don't know… You aren't going to get your body back are you?" Jill asked.

"No no. That stupid cult leader Preston failed both of us so I'm done with that plan." Bill said as he turned to Dipper.

"Pine tree! How's it going? Missed me?" Bill asked.

"Not really." Dipper said.

"Always the funny one. Look kid, I'm willing to make a simple deal with you. No strings attached." Bill said.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"The deal is… I don't mess with you all, you don't mess with us." Bill said while holding up a blue flame hand.

Dipper was very cautious about this kind of deal. However, he couldn't think of anyway Bill could twist this kind of deal. So with a swift move, Dipper shook Bill's hand.

"Hahahaha. Great. Thanks Pine tree. I guess we will be going now." Bill said.

"What are you talking about? What are you really up to, you Dorito?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing Shooting star. My sis and I are tired and don't want to be disturbed for at least a few decades or so. As long as you don't summon us or try getting rid of us, we won't mess with your lives. Sound pretty fair if you'd ask me." Bill said.

"Alright… But if you do anything funny we will find you…" Mabel threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots. NOT! Come on Bill I'm tired of this dimension. LET'S GO ALREADY!" Jill yelled.

"Alright alright we'll go. Calm down cool ranch." Bill said.

"Shut up nacho cheese!" Jill said and then both of the dream demon siblings laughed as they disappeared from site.

"…Those two…are weird." Michael said as he limped over to Mabel.

"Just another day in our crazy lives, nothing new." Mabel said as she held up Michael.

"Well if you are in it, then I can handle it." Michael said as he pulled Mabel into a kiss.

Dipper walked over to Pacifica, who was helping Kayla, Jessica, and Sarah.

"Are you all alright?" Dipper asked.

"We're good." Kayla said.

"Yup." Jessica said.

"I'm fine." Sarah said.

"I couldn't be better." Pacifica said as she walked to Dipper and held him in a hug.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal now." Dipper said.

The group was able to clean up the mess in the mansion and enjoyed the rest of the day together. Now that everything was back to normal, the group enjoyed the rest of their summer. Awaiting their next adventure that they knew was going to be inevitable…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Alright folks! The group is back to normal and things are normal. Dipper and Pacifica are back together, Gideon is gone, Pacifica made up with her cousin, and everything couldn't be better. However, future chapters will start the group's newest adventure as they face something they never experienced before…High school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back party people! For the people who didn't read my last author's note, from now on the story takes place at the start of high school. The reason why I skipped the rest of the summer is because I've been getting messages saying that the kids are too young for things like sex and stuff. So… I'm speeding up the time line just a little so where it isn't as bad. ANYWAYS... Enjoy the chapter. Chapter contains: Language and very little violence. Readers' discretion advised.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **First day, what can I say…?**

The gang's first day at high school wasn't what they expected… First off, everyone had to be in an assembly at the high school auditorium. The Principle told the kids that he expects nothing more than obedience and understanding when attending high school for the first time. Afterwards, the kids all got their schedules for the day.

"So what did you guys get?" Dipper asked.

"I got English 1 for my first period." Mabel said.

"Me too!" Pacifica said.

"Me as well." Dipper said.

"Kayla and I got Math 1 first period." Jessica said.

"I got Math with you guys as well." Sarah said.

"Sweet. Let's make sure we get seats next to each other." Kayla said.

"What do you have Michael?" Dipper asked.

"I have Science lab 1 so I guess I'm not with any of you guys for first period." Michael said.

"No worries. I'm sure you will have a class with one of us the next period." Mabel said.

Suddenly the bell rung and everyone went their separate ways…

 **English class…**

Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel sat together in the 3rd row in the middle of the class. Mabel was on Dipper's right and Pacifica was on Dipper's left as the class was about to start.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Hanks. I'll be your English teacher for this semester and I have some rules before we start the attendance… First off, no cell phones. If I catch any of you texting or on your phones at all, I will confiscate for the rest of the period… Second, no food, drinks, or gum… and third no talking during class unless I say it's alright. If I catch anyone talking with one another, I will separate and or give you detention! Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Hanks asked and everyone nodded.

"Good. Now I will begin attendance and we will get started on our lesson. Also, even though it's your first day, you will be given homework for tonight." Mr. Hanks said and everyone groaned.

 **Math class…**

For some reason the math teacher was running late so everyone took the time to talk with one another and text on their cell phones. Kayla, Jessica, and Sarah were talking until they were greeted by Zack Corduroy…

"Hey Kayla. Hey Jessica. I guess we have the same class." Zack said as he picked a chair and sat at the same table. The two girls couldn't help but melt with the sight of Zack's eyes but Sarah seemed to be unfazed…

"H-Hey Zack! I can't believe you're in the same class too." Kayla said while blushing.

"Yeah…It's…awesome. Hahaha." Jessica nervously said.

"So, what's your name? I'm Zack." Zack said looking at Sarah while holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh. Hey…I'm Sarah." Sarah said nonchalantly, like she didn't even care who he was as she ignored his handshake attempt.

"Oh. Alright. That's cool. So do you guys wanna come over and do homework with my bros and sis?" Zack asked.

"YES!... I-I mean. Yeah… sounds great." Jessica said while blushing madly from embarrassment.

"Cool. Well I'm gonna head back over to my table. See you all later… Nice meeting you Sarah." Zack said.

"Ehh." Sarah said while looking another direction.

Zack didn't know what's her problem was but something about her seemed…interesting. He hoped she would come over with Kayla and Jessica so he could get to know her a little bit more. As Zack made his way back to his table, the girls gossiped after he left.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GOING TO HIS HOUSE! ISN'T THAT GREAT!?" Jessica excitedly said.

"Ehh." Sarah said.

"What's wrong Sarah? Don't you want to come along?" Kayla asked.

"I'll come with you two and help out with our math but I don't really care much about that Zack guy." Sarah said.

"Are you kidding me?! The dude is freakin GORGOUS!" Jessica said.

"He really doesn't seem that appealing to me." Sarah said.

Before the girls could continue with their conversation, the Math teacher came in…

 **Later on in the day…**

The students got through with their first 3 periods and now it was their 20 minute break…Dipper and Pacifica were talking until someone came up to them…

"Sup dorks." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy. How's it going?" Dipper said with a smile.

"Great. How are you two doing? Getting along alright in school?" Wendy asked.

"Yup just fine. Thank you." Pacifica said trying to end the conversation early so Wendy could leave.

"Hey you guys wanna hang out with me and my friends after school? We are meeting up at the grave yard after we all get done with our homework." Wendy said.

Before Pacifica could decline Wendy's offer…

"SURE Sounds great! We'll be there." Dipper excitedly said which was irritating Pacifica a little.

"Great. We'll be there around 6ish so no rush." Wendy said.

"Alright meet you there!" Dipper said as Wendy took her leave.

"Sure… don't ask me for my opinion." Pacifica said.

"What are you talking about? I thought you didn't mind hanging out with friends…"Dipper said.

"They aren't my friends… They are yours." Pacifica said.

"They can be your friends too Paz… Don't you want to get to know them?" Dipper asked.

"Not WENDY!" Pacifica said while walking away but Dipper walked with her.

"Come on Pacifica… You still don't think I still like Wendy, do you?" Dipper asked.

"What makes you think that?" Pacifica sarcastically said.

"Look. I told you already, she's just a friend nothing more. I promise." Dipper said.

Pacifica stopped in a hallway that barely had anyone in it as Dipper caught up with her.

"…You promised not to make any girls like you other than me, remember?!" Pacifica said now facing Dipper.

"I'm not doing that. She's not doing that. We are just friends… I swear." Dipper stressed.

"Then I'm coming with you. If you mean what you say, I want to see it." Pacifica stressed.

"…Pacifica. I promise… You are all I need." Dipper said as he looked in Pacifica's eyes.

"Sigh… You're lucky I love you." Pacifica said as she and Dipper kissed.

Suddenly the bell rung and they walked together hand in hand to their last classes for the day…

 **After school…**

Jessica, Kayla, and Sarah got a ride from Zack and his brother's in Wendy's new van she's been saving up for during the years…

"So guys… I heard you are coming over to do homework with us." Wendy said while driving.

"Yeah! I like you and your brothers, you guys are great!" Jessica said with a huge smile.

"Hahaha. Thanks… I guess." Wendy said while looking in her rear view mirror at Jessica in the back seat with Sarah and her youngest brother Zack. In the mid-row was her other brother Kevin and Kayla. In the passenger seat up front was her oldest brother Benjamin.

Even though Wendy didn't like the thought that Sarah tried to get with Dipper… She had to admit that she and Zack looked nice sitting together. However, Sarah wasn't paying the least bit of attention towards Zack as he tried talking with her…

"So… I hear that you've been friends with my sister's friends for awhile now…" Zack said trying to break the ice between him and Sarah.

Sarah just nodded as she looked out the window…

"Do you…have any interests? Like music? Or t.v. shows?" Zack asked but got no response so he decided to let it go.

Once everyone got on a dirt road, Wendy's van got a flat and she pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone got out and saw the damage…

"Damn it! I just got this thing a week ago!" Wendy angrily said.

"Don't worry sis. You got a spare don't ya?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah but no jack!" Wendy stressed.

"I saw a gas station a mile back... Maybe a few of us could go down and get the jack…" Kevin said.

"Not it." Everyone except Sarah and Zack said.

"Looks like you two have to go get it." Kayla said with a smile as she nudged Sarah.

"Whatever…" Sarah said as she started walking. Zack hurried with her as they walked to the gas station.

"Are you sure it's alright for them to be walking together?... Sarah doesn't seem like she likes Zack that much." Jessica said.

"Trust me… They need this." Kayla said.

As Zack and Sarah walked together on the dirt road, Zack was trying again to make some sort of conversation with the difficult girl walking next to him.

"So you like high school so far?" Zack asked.

"It's alright." Sarah plainly said.

"Making any new friends." Zack asked.

"I have all the friends I need." Sarah said.

"Nothing wrong with making more…" Zack said.

"Says you…" Sarah said.

"What does that mean?" Zack asked.

Sarah suddenly stopped and Zack did the same…

"Look. Don't get me wrong. You seem nice and all but I don't think you need someone like me as a friend." Sarah coldly said.

"I think I'll risk it." Zack said with a smile.

"Stop that…" Sarah said.

"Stop what?" Zack asked.

"Stop being…difficult." Sarah said.

"Difficult? What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

For a full minute Sarah looked in his eyes and he did the same with hers… She then broke the connection and walked away.

"Nothing…Lets just go." Sarah said.

"Whatever you want princess." Zack said.

"Shut up lumber dork!" Sarah retorted.

"Alright cup cake." Zack said as he smiled while looking over at the angered Sarah that had a small blush…

 **Meanwhile at Northwest manor…**

Michael, Mabel, Pacifica, and Dipper were all doing their homework in the study together…

"Would you kids like some cookies!? I made them fresh from the oven." Richard asked with smile while wearing an apron.

"No thanks Dad." Michael said.

"Alrighty then! Study hard and have a great time!" Richard said as he left the study.

"I know he's better nice and all…but he's really starting to creep me out a little." Pacifica said.

"You get used to it." Michael said while looking in his book.

"So guys. Would you like to come along with Pacifica and me to the grave yard?" Dipper asked.

"Grave yard?... What on earth could possibly be there?" Mabel asked.

"Just Wendy and her friends." Dipper said as Pacifica was snapping pencils on purpose. Mabel and Michael took notice of this and mentally agreed with one another to accompany Dipper and Pacifica so Pacifica doesn't kill Wendy because of Dipper's old crush on her.

"Sure bro bro. We'll come." Mabel said.

"Great." Dipper said.

The group then went back to their homework…

 **Back at the road leading to the gas station…**

Zack and Sarah finally arrived at the gas station. Zack wanted to be a gentleman and opened up the door for Sarah but Sarah just stood there. After no response, Zack decided just to go first and deal with the stubborn girl…

"Welcome to Gravity falls gas. How may I help you?" The clerk asked

"We got a flat on the road a mile down and need a jack." Zack said.

"Alrighty… Here we go." The clerk said as he pulled out the small car jack and put it on the counter.

"That will be $48.50 please." The clerk said.

Zack looked in his pocket and panicked… He left his wallet in the van.

"Ugh… I'll pay for it." Sarah said as she pulled out her card.

"Thank you young missy. You have a nice girlfriend there sonny." The clerk said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sarah said as she took back her card with the receipt and walked out angrily.

Zack took the jack and walk out fast to catch up with Sarah…

"Hey… You alright?" Zack asked.

"I'm just fine. Let's just get back to the van so we can get this day over with." Sarah said as she powerwalked.

"You really should pace yourself. We have a little way to go." Zack said.

"I can handle myself thank you. I was a two year track champ in my middle school." Sarah said mentally slapping herself for telling a little bit about herself to Zack.

"Ha. Please. I was a regional champ during my freshman year of high school. I don't think you aren't that great." Zack teased.

"Oh yeah? Let's see. It's exactly a mile away from the van. I bet I can beat you half way at the stop sign I saw when we walked here." Sarah saying with a sly grin.

"That's not fair. I'm carrying a jack in my hand." Zack said.

"Please. You were the one who was bragging about being a regional champ and all." Sarah said.

"Alright then fine. Let's go." Zack said as he sprinted pasted Sarah.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" Sarah shouted as she too sprinted to catch up.

"So is making me run with this heavy jack." Zack shouted as he was running.

The two raced for a while until they reached the half way point. Both of them won at the same time making it into a tie. They both stopped so they could catch their breath…

"Pant…Pant…Pant… I would have won that if you didn't start first." Sarah said while breathing heavily.

"Pant…Pant…Pant… Don't get ahead of yourself. You know at my best without this jack, I would have easily beat you." Zack said while also breathing heavily.

Both looked at each other for a while as they were breathing. Zack took a chance and kissed Sarah on the lips… Sarah slapped him… but after a few moments she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deeper kiss…

 **1 hour later…**

Wendy, her other two brothers, Kayla, and Jessica were all waiting for Zack and Sarah to hurry up with the jack…

"What is taking them so long?... I got somewhere to be here soon!" Wendy stressed.

"You don't think…" Jessica said as she looked over to Kayla.

"Who knows… We'll find out when they return." Kayla said.

"What are you two talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing!" Jessica and Kayla said at the same time.

Wendy didn't know what they were talking about until she saw Zack and Sarah walking down the road talking and laughing together and then it just clicked… They were trying to get Sarah and Zack to get along with each other…However, something else seemed to be there besides just a new friendship…

"Hey guys we got the jack." Zack said.

"About time!" Benjamin said.

"Let's hurry. I have to meet up with my friends soon." Wendy said as she grabbed the jack but then pulled Zack's ear close.

"You and I have to have a talk when we get the chance." Wendy whispered.

Wendy then hurried and putted on the spare and drove everyone to her house and drove alone to the grave yard once everyone got dropped off…

"Come on guys, let's get started with our homework." Sarah said with a smile as she walked with Zack into the house.

"Something is different about her…" Kevin said.

"It's probably nothing. Let's go." Kayla said.

Everyone else just nodded and walked into the house after seeing Zack opening up the door for Sarah and her walking in after thanking him with a huge smile…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Sarah finally found someone and THANKFULLY it isn't Dipper. I also lowered the rating on this chapter a little bit so it can be a little bit more…comfortable. What do you think will happen next? Will Pacifica get over her jealousy with Wendy? Will things progress with Zack and Sarah? Find out next time… BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back but only for a short time. This chapter will be the last one until I get enough time to get to it again. So it may be awhile until you see another update in the story. Another note… I finally saw "roadside attraction" episode and I just wanna say that Dipper is an idiot. He's messing round with all these other girls when he had an opportunity to be with Pacifica! I really don't support CanDip and I don't understand it at all but at least Dipper doesn't like Candy like that. However, I'm glad he's finally over Wendy. Now hopefully he will get with Pacifica! (My opinion. Which means it doesn't matter) ANYWAYS… Time for your next chapter. I'm shutting up now lol.**

 **Warning chapter contains: Minor sexual scenes. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Assumptions must go…**

Dipper, Pacifica, Michael, and Mabel rode up to the grave yard to meet up with Wendy and her friends. Wendy wasn't at the grave yard yet but Nate, Lee, Thomson, Tambry, and Robbie was there as the gang drove up in the limo. Once they all got out, the older teens were already picking on them.

"Hey look. It's the VIP squad." Nate said.

"Nope it's the Gravity falls teen rock band. Hahaha." Lee said.

"More like the young dork gang. What are you guys doing here anyways?" Robbie questioned.

"Wendy invited us, if you must know." Dipper said.

"Pfft. I don't understand why you freshmen have to hang out with us. Wendy must of felt bad for you." Robbie continued.

"Lighten up Robbie. They ain't doin anythin to us." Lee said.

"Whatever. Where is Wendy anyways?" Robbie asked.

"She texted me saying she was dropping off her brothers and other kids. She'll be here soon." Tambry said.

"So what's new with you guys?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing much. We've pranked the janitor's car before we left school. We totally messed up his paint job." Nate said as he high fived Lee.

"Don't you guys think that's a little…mean?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry about it. The dude will get over it." Robbie said while laying down on a hill with Tambry sitting next to him texting.

"…These guys seem like douchbags Dipper. Why are we here anyways?" Pacifica whispered to Dipper as everyone else was talking about other stuff.

"Well… Wendy did invite us and normally these guys are alright, we just got to give them a chance." Dipper whispered back.

"Hey guys I think I see Wendy's van." Thomson said and everyone looked down the road and saw a van speeding at a fast pace. Once it stopped, Wendy then got out.

"Sup guys." Wendy said and everyone was chanting her name over and over again.

"What took you so long? I was getting tired of babysitting these kids." Robbie said.

"Ugh. Robbie you can be so… Nevermind." Wendy said as she cooled herself down, not in the mood to put up with Robbie's stupidity.

"Hey Wendy." Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Sup dorks. Nice of you to come." Wendy said.

"Yea. Thanks for letting us hang out with you." Mabel said.

"So is that your limo?" Wendy asked Michael as she looked over to it.

"Yup. My driver Wilson drove us over here." Michael said.

"It looks nice. I never been in a limo before." Wendy said.

"Would you guys like a ride?" Michael asked.

"YEAH! Come on guys, let's take a ride." Wendy yelled over to her friends.

"Yeah let's do it!" Lee said.

"Sound awesome." Nate said.

"Alright…but please don't drive too fast." Thomson said.

"Nah. I don't wanna be in a dumb limo. You go without me." Robbie said as he laid on the hill.

"I'll stay with Robbie." Tambry said.

"Alright." Wendy said as everyone got into the limo. The limo then drove off with everyone except Robbie and Tambry.

"So you wanna have some fun babe, until they get back?" Robbie asked in his version of a sexy voice.

"Whatevs." Tambry said as she closed up her phone and walked with Robbie to a secluded area…

Back in the limo, Wendy and her friends (except Thomson) were cheering as they rode with Michael, Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper in the limo.

"THIS… IS… AWESOME!" Nate yelled.

"I feel like a rock star in this thing." Lee said.

"This is cool! Thanks for letting us ride in your limo Michael." Wendy said with a smile which made Michael blush a little bit and Mabel took noticed on this but decided to let it go for now.

"I got a question though." Michael said.

"Shoot rich dude." Wendy said.

"It's about that other guy, Robbie… Is he always that…difficult?" Michael asked being careful not to say the wrong words about Wendy's friend.

"Don't worry about him… Robbie can be a duffus at times and can be a little harsh with his picking…but I promise, he's not going to be a problem." Wendy explained.

"Ok. Thanks Wendy." Michael said.

"No problem. Mabel's lucky to have you Michael, you really have that charm working for you." Wendy said with another smile which again made Michael smile too and blush. Mabel was starting getting irritated by this…

Mabel knew Wendy wasn't going to take Michael away from her or anything like that but she was getting mad that Michael was starting to like her a little too much…

"Hey guys. Let's go to McFried burger and use the drive through with this thing." Nate said.

"Hahaha. Right on man." Lee said as he high fived Nate.

The limo then drove into town and then to the fast food restaurant's drive thru. Everyone ordered what they wanted and drove the limo tightly around to get their food at the window. Everyone then ate their food and went back to talking.

"So Dipper. How's things with you and Pacifica?" Wendy asked.

"Great. We could never be better." Pacifica butted in before Dipper said a word.

"…Oh great. So you guys are going to the fall formal this coming October?" Wendy asked.

"Never really thought about it but yeah… I would like to go if you want to Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"…I guess. What kind of dance would it be?" Pacifica asked.

"It's a Halloween party girl. We all get our monster on and dress up for it!" Lee said.

"This year I wanna be a werewolf. AHOOOOOO! Hahahaha." Nate said as he howled out the window.

Everyone then laughed at Nate's stupidity as he acted like a dog afterwards.

"Hehehe. I guess your right Dip. They do seem like a fun group." Pacifica whispered.

"Told ya." Dipper said with a smile as nudged Pacifica.

Mabel too laughed with the others as she cooled down from earlier. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop watching him…

The limo drove back to the grave yard and then let everyone out.

"That was awesome!" Nate shouted.

"Right on man." Lee said as he high fived Nate.

Robbie and Tambry came from behind a gravestone then walked back to their original spot after they had their…time together.

"You guys missed out on all the fun." Nate said.

"Ehh. Don't really matter." Robbie said as he held Tambry's shoulder while she continued to text on her cell.

"Well it's kind of getting late. We're gonna head out. SEE YA WENDY!" Nate said as he, Lee, and Thomson walked away.

"Later guys. See you tomorrow at school." Wendy shouted back as she waved.

"We're off too. I'm spending the night a Tambry's place." Robbie said as he walked with Tambry.

"Alright. Bye guys." Wendy said.

Once everyone left, Wendy then turned to Dipper, Pacifica, Michael, and Mabel.

"Well… I got to head home but you all are welcome to come by and pick up Sarah, Kayla, and Jessica if you want." Wendy said.

"Sure." Michael said with another huge smile but instead of just Mabel noticing, Pacifica noticed as well.

" _Michael needs to dial down. I thought for sure Dipper was the one who was going to get excited around Wendy…but I guess not. I just hope Mike isn't going to do something stupid and make Mabel upset."_ Pacifica thought as she looked at her cousin with a little bit of worry…

 **25 minutes later…**

The limo and Wendy's van came up to the lumber jack's house and everyone walked in…However, what everyone saw shocked them… Sarah and Zack were watching a movie on the TV while cuddling with each other.

"I'm back." Wendy shouted and got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to be here too." Kayla said to Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Michael.

"Yup. We're here to pick you guys up and take you home." Michael said.

"Awww. Do we have to?" Sarah whined.

"Yes sis… We have to get home, it's almost night and I'm sure you're hungry buy now." Michael said.

"Actually, Zack here cooked me a delicious fish with nice seasonings." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well still. We don't want to worry Dad." Michael said.

"You're right… Sorry Zack. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sarah said.

"No prob. Have a good night Sarah." Zack said and then they both kissed which dropped the jaws of everyone in the room.

"What? A girl can't kiss her new boyfriend?" Sarah said with a smile as she walked out the house and into the limo leaving everyone in shock for a good 6 minutes.

"…Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Wendy said as she broke the silence.

"…Yeah. Have a good night." Michael said and everyone walked into the limo too and drove away.

Once everyone left in the limo, Wendy then turned her attention to her youngest brother…

"W-What?" Zack asked as he was getting nervous after seeing his sister's expression of seriousness.

"You do know she's a Northwest right?" Wendy asked as she crossed her arms.

"So?" Zack asked.

"So, you have to be careful. If you upset her, she could ruin you or our family for that matter." Wendy said.

"What are you talking about? Sarah's cool." Zack said.

"Need I remind you that the Northwest's are our biggest costumer for our family lumber business?" Wendy explained.

"What are you saying?" Zack asked.

"What I'm saying is… If you hurt her feelings or get her mad, she could easily make her family stop doing business with our family. We need the money to keep up with bills. Ever since Mom died I had to take care of all the paperwork around the house, especially when Dad is out on major jobs." Wendy said.

"I know. I know. I…I just like her. She's interesting." Zack explained.

"…Just be careful, alright?" Wendy asked.

"I will, don't worry sis." Zack said.

"Ok. Now come help me with the work shop with Ben and Kev." Wendy said and Zack nodded as he walked to the back with her…

 **Later on in the evening…**

Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica were dropped off at the twin's place after Michael gave his goodbyes. Pacifica was allowed to stay over until her mother was off from work at Gresy's… She then hung out with Mabel in her room while Dipper was taking a shower…

"You doing alright Mabel?" Pacifica asked with concern in her voice.

"…Yeah. I just hope Michael doesn't like Wendy more than a friend though…" Mabel said as she petted Waddles.

"I'm sure it isn't like that." Pacifica said.

"…Maybe. I know, Dipper had a thing for Wendy awhile back. He even kept a shrine with pictures and stuff during our first summer here. I just hope Michael doesn't turn out like that." Mabel said.

"He won't, I promis- Wait! Back up… You said Dipper had a shrine of that girl Wendy!?" Pacifica demanded.

"Well yeah…but I don't think he still has- Wait where are you going?" Mabel asked.

"To find out if he still has it!" Pacifica angrily said as she walked out of Mabel's room.

"Sigh…Pacifica, the ever so jealous girlfriend of Dipper." Mabel said with a small smile as she went back to petting Waddles.

As Pacifica walked up to Dipper's room, she roughly pushed the door open and made Dipper jump from surprise while he was changing but still was in a bath towel.

"PACIFICA! What are you doing!?" Dipper shouted.

"Oh please, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Pacifica said as she walked past Dipper and looked through his closet and then his dresser.

"What you looking for?" Dipper asked.

"Where is that redhead of yours shrine that you made?" Pacifica demanded.

"Are you kidding me? I threw that out nearly a year and a half ago." Dipper said.

"Still I wanna make sure." Pacifica said until she found a small shrine in Dipper's night stand…but it wasn't of Wendy. It was old pictures of Pacifica and Dipper during their summers together and their first school year. Pacifica took the photo strip that was in the nightstand that they took during their first summer together in a photo booth.

Pacifica sat on the bed while she looked at the photo strip. The top one had them making faces and sticking out their tongues. She laughed a little at that one then she looked at the second one. It had them putting rabbit ears on each other while they smiled. She then looked at the third one that showed them leaning in on each other and smiling. Dipper came and sat next to her as she looked at the last one. The last picture on the strip showed them both kissing each other, this one made Pacifica's eyes water up as she smiled and laid her head on Dipper's shoulder.

"We looked so happy together…" Pacifica whispered.

"I'm still happy." Dipper said.

"…I am too." Pacifica said as she looked into Dipper's eyes then kissed him. She then slid her hand in Dipper's hair.

"Nope. I don't think now's the time." Dipper said as he backed away.

"You have no choice in the matter." Pacifica said with a smile as she walked and closed Dipper's door…

"Sigh…You're the worst." Dipper said with a smile as he dropped his towel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Lol. Well looks like Dipper and Pacifica are at it again. Wonder how things will turn out once the fall formal starts… Which by the way is going to be next chapter. See what chaos will happen during that night… Until next time…BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back people. I'm gonna try and make this chapter as long as possible… Enjoy. Warning Chapter contains: Sexual scenes, Language, and Violence. Reader's discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **A date with hell is underrated…**

Days past by… The gang suffered through all academic hardships… Now the time has come for their first real break in a while… Gravity Falls High School Halloween Formal Dance, the big sign said as Dipper and Pacifica put it up on the front entrance of the gym.

Dipper and Pacifica along with Mabel and even Michael, got student council membership. Dipper and Pacifica's job for today was to put up decorations after school for tomorrow night's party on Halloween.

"This feels like old times, huh Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked back.

"You remember. The time when I gave that speech to the town when we were 12. You and I set up tables and chairs…" Pacifica explained.

"Oh yeah. Geez, time really flies by don't it?" Dipper said as he putted up Halloween decorations.

"Sure does. I can't believe all the adventures we've had. All the dates we've had, dream demons, emotion potions, and crazy girls trying to ruin our relationships… It never ends." Pacifica said.

"I know, I'm just glad things have been calming down lately. I'm sure we've seen the last of the craziness." Dipper said.

"I hope so… All that stress was killing me. If it would have kept going, I would get gray hairs before I even turn to 16!" Pacifica said.

"Even so... I would still think you would be attractive." Dipper said with a sly grin.

"Dipper Pines! Are you flirting with me? Hahaha." Pacifica sarcastically said as she smiled.

"Haha. Well, I guess I have some what matured with age." Dipper said.

"Pfft. Maybe a little but don't get ahead of yourself. I remember you still acting like a kid whenever mysteries was mentioned during our world history class." Pacifica said.

"Ok you got me there…" Dipper said with a smile as he and Pacifica continued to decorate the gym…

 **Meanwhile at the Northwest manor…**

Michael and Mabel were doing homework in the living room together during the evening. Sarah was on a date with Zack, and Richard was out on a business trip and wouldn't be back until later that night. The maid's and butlers were also off, leaving Michael and Mabel alone for the first time in a long time…

"Hey…Michael?" Mabel said as she stopped her homework.

"Hmm?" Michael asked from his reading of his history book.

"Do…Do you like…Wendy?" Mabel asked.

Lately Mabel has seen Michael looking at Wendy more and more. She began to wonder why, she even questioned herself based on her looks. Thinking that Wendy was more attractive than her…

"Not really…Why?" Michael asked.

"Well…Please don't get mad but I've been seeing you look at her during the weeks we've been in school…and I just wanted to know, why?" Mabel said softly not trying to make Michael mad or anything.

"…Do you think I like her?" Michael asked as he put his book down and gave Mabel his full attention.

"I…I don't know. I just don't…" Mabel said as her eyes watered and Michael moved from his seat and sat next to Mabel.

"Mabel… Look at me." Michael said and Mabel slowly looked up to his eyes with her teary eyes.

"I love you… I'm never in my life going to leave you." Michael said.

"…But…You don't think she's…more attractive?" Mabel said with a shaky voice.

"…I think you are more attractive." Michael said.

"…But. I never seen… you look at me like you looked at her." Mabel said.

"Do you see me running after her?" Michael asked.

"No…" Mabel said.

"Do you see me wanting her over you?" Michael asked.

"Not really…" Mabel said.

"…Do you want me to show how much I want you more?" Michael asked in low voice.

Mabel thought about it really hard… Was she going to make that choice?... Was she going to give herself fully to the young man that she loved?... Was she really going to take that final step that she never took?...

Mabel nodded her head slowly as she looked deep in Michael's eyes and he did the same with her… He then started kissing Mabel softly but then increased speed little by little. Mabel's mood changed from being upset to love…to something more.

She pulled his body close to hers as she broke the kiss and let Michael kiss and suck on Mabel's neck… After he did that, Mabel moaned a little bit with pleasure as a smile came across her lips.

" _Am I really doing this?! I can't believe we are going to do this! God his lips feel amazing! No wonder Dipper and Pacifica do this all the time. I… I WANT MORE!"_ Mabelthought as she pushed Michael back a few inches and ripped open his button shirt and attacked him with a hunger for lust that Mabel never knew before.

Michael was now on the floor and Mabel on top as she lifted her shirt and took off her bra. She then went back to kissing him and sucking on his neck. Michael too was moaning with pleasure, which Mabel thought it was cute. Before the couple could go further, they heard the doorbell.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" The pizza man outside said.

"…Oh yeah. I forgot. We ordered pizza." Michael said as he slapped his forhead and Mabel giggled.

"Go get it lover boy." Mabel said with a grin as she let Michael up and he walked to the door with money in his hand.

When he came back to the living room with the pizza, he saw Mabel on the floor next to the fire place on the shag rug.

"We'll eat it later. You've got unfinished homework to do young man." Mabel said with a slutty voice which at first made Michael laugh a little but aroused himself even more. He then put down the pizza on the counter and closed the living room door…

 **Sarah and Zack's date…**

Sarah and Zack were going out more and more lately. They even skipped school one time to go out together, which did get both of them in trouble. However, neither of them had any regrets. Today the two were taking a lovely stroll through the Gravity falls park. They both talked and looked at the changing color leaves while they held each other.

"I love the Fall…" Sarah said.

"What exactly do you love?" Zack asked.

"Everything really. The leaves, the festive time… Everything. But I guess the thing I love the most now… is that I'm with you." Sarah said.

"Aww ain't that sweet, hahaha." Zack said and Sarah playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Sarah said with a smile.

"I know. I'm just kidding around. Hahaha." Zack said.

"So… Aren't you going to ask me something?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Zack said.

"Ugh… You're still as clueless as the day I met you… Are you going to ask me to the fall formal at school tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Oh YEAH! Hahaha. Sorry babe. I completely forgot." Zack said.

"Sigh…" Sarah sighed as she waited for him to say it.

Zack then got on his knee and grabbed Sarah's hand making her giggle a little.

"Sarah Northwest… Would you like to be my date for the Fall formal?" Zack asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… Would you dance with me?" Sarah asked with a smile as she played along.

"Of course." Zack said.

"Would you hold the door for me when we arrive and leave together?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Zack answered.

Sarah then lifted him back up to his feet and brought his ear to her mouth. She then whispered something into the ear.

"Would you come to my place for the night afterwards?" Sarah whispered and smile brightly with a blush.

Zack too was blushing madly as he backed away from the giggling Sarah but not out from her arms.

"…Well we need to…you know…get something from the store first." Zack said as he looked away with shame.

"Ugh. You boys. Never ever prepared. Tsk tsk tsk. Hahaha." Sarah said with a smile.

"…H-Hey. I just never… you know." Zack said as his blush got deeper.

"Hehehe. Don't worry lumber boy. We'll find proper coverage for your wood. HAHAHAHA." Sarah laughed as Zack squirmed uncomfortably.

"SHHHH! Don't say that stuff out loud! Someone might hear you." Zack said in a low tone.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Sarah said as she took Zack's hand and started walking with him.

"W-Where are we going?" Zack asked.

"Oh…just to the store. We need some…things." Sarah said with sly grin as she winked to Zack making him blush again…

 **Kayla and Jessica…**

"UGH!" Jessica said as she walked into Kayla's room.

"What is it now?" Kayla asked as she continued to read on her computer.

"No one is asking me out!" Jessica said.

"What? To that formal thing?" Kayla asked.

"YES!" Jessica shouted.

"You are really obsessed with that thing, aren't you?" Kayla asked.

"Everyone is getting dates except for me! I don't want to be anyone's third wheel!" Jessica stressed.

"Look. Jess. It's just a dance. There will be plenty of other's in the future, trust me." Kayla said.

"I know…I… It's just that everyone has a date now. Dipper has Pacifica, Michael has Mabel, hell even Sarah has Zack. We are the only ones that don't have dates!" Jessica said.

"If you feel that bad about it, why don't you just ask someone yourself?" Kayla asked.

"You know I can't do that! There is no one that is going to say yes to us!" Jessica said.

"What do you mean us? I'm not stressed over this. If someone wanted to ask me out then no problem…but I'm not stressing over not having anyone to go with. I'm just gonna go by myself if that's how it's going to be." Kayla said.

"…But…Kayla!" Jessica whined.

"Look. Jess. If someone doesn't ask you out, doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Just be yourself and a guy will notice you." Kayla said.

"…Sigh. I guess you're right. You were always the smarter sibling." Jessica said.

"Hahaha. I don't know about that. You are pretty good with English and Math compared to me." Kayla joked.

"I meant with the world of socializing and understanding people." Jessica said.

"Well… I guess you're right. Heck, I might even take up Psychology as a career after I get done with school, hahaha." Kayla said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door…

"Kayla…Jessica…Could you come down here please? There are two young men at the door asking for you two." Kayla and Jessica's mom said from down stairs.

Kayla and Jessica thought it could just be Michael and Dipper so they got up and walked down stairs. However, it wasn't them…it was actually…

"Kevin and Benjamin…?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Hey. We both came by and wondered if you two would like to come with us to the dance tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"…But we're freshmen… Aren't you guys a sophomore and a junior in school?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah…But we've been wanting to go with you two for a while now but never really asked…" Benjamin said.

"We hope you two don't think we're creepy or anything…We just don't have dates to the dance and you two are the only ones we would ask anyways." Kevin said.

Both girls looked at each other then back to the blushing lumber jack brothers and nodded with smiles on their faces. Both boys were happy that they agreed…However, Jessica and Kayla's father then came up behind them.

"If you two are going to date my daughters, we would need to have a talk first." Mr. Miller said which made both boys swallow with fear of the two girls' father looking at them with a stern look…

 **Back at the gym…**

Dipper and Pacifica finally got done with the party decorations and climbed down to see their work.

"We did a great job." Pacifica said and Dipper nodded with agreement.

Suddenly, three older teen boys came in the gym and walked up to Dipper and Pacifica.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here." The one teen said.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"My name is Justin Dunce. I just came by with my fellas to see the great work you two did… Oh hey sweet stuff, I didn't even see you there." Justin said as he gave his attention to Pacifica.

"Hey man. She's my girlfriend." Dipper said as he got in front of Pacifica blocking Justin's advance.

"Look kid. I know you like her and all but it's time she got with a real guy like me. Not no stupid little freshman dweeb like you." Justin said as he push Dipper's face making him fall on the floor crashing into a table filled with party stuff.

"Dipper! You jerks have gone too far. Get out or I will get someone to make you!" Pacifica yelled.

"Oooo. Fiery, I like it. Why don't you and I get together sweet stuff and have a good time just the two of us?" Justin said as he traced his finger down Pacifica's face until she slapped it out.

"Look. We can do this the easy way or the hard way but you will be mine. Boys." Justin said and his two friends held Pacifica's arms and made her kneel.

"LET ME GO!" Pacifica shouted.

"Looks like little girly needs something to calm her down… Maybe a sucker? Hold on, I got one just for you." Justin said with a sadistic smile as unbuckled his belt and Pacifica was starting to get scared.

Just before Justin opened up his fly, Dipper pounced onto Justin and started wailing on him. Rage and hatred burned through Dipper as he punched Justin. His friends let Pacifica go and pulled Dipper off Justin. Justin got up and wiped the blood off his lip.

"You little SHIT!" Justin said as he punched Dipper hard in the gut.

"The only one that's shit is you. You pathetic piece of GARBAGE!" Dipper shouted as he struggled to get free but both boys held Dipper firm as Justin hit Dipper again in the face.

Before Justin could continue his onslaught, the three boys looked over and saw Pacifica leading an adult over to the gym entrance.

"This isn't over you little worm!" Justin said as he laid one final blow to Dipper's gut and the three boys ran out the back before they could get into trouble.

"DIPPER! Are you alright?" Pacifica said as she ran up to him on the ground coughing.

"I'm alright. Did they hurt you? Are you ok?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry about me… We need to get you to the doctor." Pacifica said.

"I'll get my car. You kids walk out to the front entrance." The man said as he ran out.

Dipper and Pacifica slowly walked to the front entrance while Dipper was leaning on Pacifica…

"You probably thought I was weak, huh?" Dipper struggled to say.

"Dipper stop. There were three of them. You are not weak, you stopped them from…hurting me." Pacifica said as she tried to tune out the near rape experience she had.

"We…should…tell…" Dipper struggled to say then fell into unconsciousness.

"DIPPER!...no no No NO! DIPPER!" Pacifica yelled as he was motionless.

The man from earlier came back in and ran up the hallway to Dipper and Pacifica. He pick him up and putted him into the back of his car. Pacifica went into the back too.

"You probably should be up front-" The man started to say.

"IM NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE!..." Pacifica said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: I know, it was a little dark. However, I hope you all liked it. I originally planned on posting next chapter on Halloween but I might do that before hand. ANYWAYS… Will Dipper be alright? Will they stop this new threat from becoming a problem? And WHAT ARE THE GANG'S COSTUMES FOR HALLOWEEN?! Lol Find out something next, chapter. Until next time…BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:…Enjoy.**

 **Chapter contains: Violence and blood. Reader's discretion advised.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

… **Half dead.**

" _DIPPER!"_ Dipper heard as he drifted in and out of consciousness…

" _Wake up!"_ Dipper kept on hearing.

" _Who is that? Why am I drifting back and forth? What's going on?"_ Dipper thought as he laid in the back seat of a speeding car.

"CAN THIS THING GO ANY FASTER! DIPPER WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Pacifica yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll get there. Just got to make one stop." The man said.

"We don't have time to stop! We need Dipper to see a doctor immediately!" Pacifica shouted.

Before Pacifica knew it the car stopped on the side of the deserted road…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pacifica shouted.

The man got out and pulled open the back door and pulled Pacifica out…

"I need to see him… Otherwise the blood that is internally bleeding in his lungs will kill him." The man said.

"…Who…Who are you? How do you know all of that?" Pacifica asked as she looked at the strange man nervously.

"I'm the one people call half dead in your books and movies... I'm the only one who can save your boyfriend right now… But he would have to make that choice for himself… Not you and not even me." The man said.

"What are you-" Pacifica started to ask but went silent as she put two and two together.

"You're… a… a…"

"Vampire." The man finished what Pacifica tried to say.

Pacifica was silent as the man moved to Dipper that was drifting back and forth from consciousness…

"Now Dipper… You are dying… I can save you…However, you won't be of the living anymore. Neither will you be dead… I ask before you fade away from this earth… Do you want this?" The vampire asked.

Dipper was conscious enough to hear most of what the vampire said… It took a few minutes but Dipper gave a weak nod.

Before Pacifica could react, the vampire dug his fangs into Dipper and he shrieked with pain.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted as she tried to pull off the vampire but was denied as he pushed her back.

After a full minute, the vampire finally pulled away…

"…I take my leave. Take note that if he feeds within three days…The Dipper you knew before will cease to exist. Make him understand and keep him away from anyone that he might drink from…" The vampire said as he took his leave, leaving the fully unconscious Dipper and a tearful shocked Pacifica behind…

"mmm…" Dipper groaned as he awoke from being unconscious after the vampire left 5 minutes earlier…

"Di-Dipper!?" Pacifica said as she cautiously approached him in the back seat of the abandoned car…

"I'm…Thirsty." Dipper said.

Pacifica was afraid Dipper might try and drink her blood but still approached him.

"We'll…We'll find you something to drink." Pacifica said as she held his hand nervously…

"Where… where are we?" Dipper asked as he got up and rubbed his eyes. However, when Pacifica saw them, she was petrified with fear. Dipper's eyes were dark red and his teeth began to grow into fangs. Pacifica wanted to get away from Dipper as fast as she could but two things kept her by his side…

One, Pacifica was too afraid to even move… but two was that she knew that Dipper needed her help to resist the thirst for blood. Suddenly Dipper remembered what happened…

"Wait… Did that man… Was he… Am I?..." Dipper panicked.

Pacifica said nothing but nodded the confirmation that Dipper was indeed a vampire now. At first Dipper was shaking with fear but then calmed down once Pacifica squeezed his hand and tears rolled down her face.

"Are… are you alright?" Dipper asked.

"I'm… You were about to die… I don't even know how but what that man said, you were bleeding internally in your lungs from the beating that Justin guy gave you… If he didn't do what he did… you might of…" Pacifica said as she cried into Dipper's lap.

Dipper took all this in as he thought of his life now as a vampire… He then stroked Pacifica's head as she continued to cry in Dipper's lap.

"We'll…We'll get through this…Right?" Dipper asked and Pacifica looked up.

"You…you won't leave me, will you?" Dipper asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

Pacifica was at first worried that Dipper might have been a monster…but now after hearing what Dipper said, she knew he wasn't gone from her…

"N-No… I will never leave your side…" Pacifica said.

 **Meanwhile, at the Pines residence…**

Mabel was dropped off at the front of her house by Michael's limo. She gave a kiss to Michael as both of them smiled.

"Best day ever." Mabel said as she smile.

"…For right now anyways." Michael said as he winked to Mabel and she giggled.

"Bye hunk muffin." Mabel said as she pecked his lips once again.

"See ya later." Michael said as he smiled.

As soon as Michael got back into the limo, it drove away and Mabel waved with a big smile on her face and love filled eyes watching the limo drive away…However, Mabel's mother walked up right behind her.

"My…Someone sounds like they had a good evening with their boyfriend." Karen said which made Mabel jump and turn around to face her mother.

"M-Mom! How…How long have you've been there?" Mabel nervously asked.

"Enough to hear your whole conversation with Michael… Did something happen between you two?..." Karen asked as she looked at Mabel with suspicious eyes.

"N-NO!" Mabel shouted with a huge blush which gave away that she was lying.

"Uh huh. Well even so… I think it's time you and I had a mother-daughter talk about boys…" Karen said.

"Th-There is no need Mom. I...I know to be careful." Mabel said.

"I'm sure you do. However, I really don't want my daughter to get into something that she might not have any control over. You and I should really go to the pharmacy and get a few things, trust me I was once your age." Karen said.

"M-MOM!" Mabel whined from embarrassment as she blushed madly.

"Oh don't worry. I was here too when I was a girl. Your father was quite the aggressive guy." Karen said.

"MOM! Stop. I don't need to hear about you and DAD!" Mabel yelled as she held her ears and made Karen laugh.

"Oh if you are going to do this kind of stuff, I'm going to at least tell you the best moves you can use. Hahahaha." Karen laughed and Mabel was getting grossed out.

"PLEASE MOM…STOP!" Mabel said.

"Hahahaha. Alright alright. I'll stop. Come on, the pharmacy should be still open for an hour. We can still make it if we hurry." Karen said and Mabel just sighed with shame as the two got into Karen's car and drove away towards the pharmacy…

 **Back with Dipper and Pacifica…**

Since they didn't have the car keys to the car, Dipper and Pacifica started walking down the highway for over an hour... Dipper was breathing heavily as the thirst was building. During that time Pacifica explained to him about what the vampire told her…

"So you are telling me…if I don't drink blood, I won't be like this forever." Dipper asked.

"Yeah. He said three days. So I will do my best to keep you from doing that but you need to try to resist." Pacifica explained.

"…I'll try. But what about everyone else? What are we going to do once they see me like this?" Dipper asked.

"Well… I thought about that and you can say that you are going to be a vampire for Halloween. That way no one will know the difference." Pacifica said.

"That sounds like a good idea…but if what you are saying is true about the three days…Then how am I going to explain about my appearance after Halloween is over?" Dipper asked.

"…We would need an excuse to keep it secret for that day. Maybe we can tell our friends about this and they can help…" Pacifica said.

"You sure they won't freak out?" Dipper asked.

"…Hopefully." Pacifica said as worry took her.

Dipper and Pacifica found a payphone and ran to it immediately. They would have used their cell phones but they didn't have any service so the needed a land line to make a call…

Pacifica put in the last of her change she had in her pocket from her school lunch money and called someone that wasn't an adult that would freak out about what was happening…

 **Meanwhile, back at the Northwest manor…**

Michael was home now and saw Sarah home as well…

"Hey Sis. How was your date?" Michael asked as he put his coat on the rack and walked over to the living room and sat down with his sister on the couch.

"Great actually. Zack and I are going to the dance tomorrow. I wonder what he's going to be for Halloween…" Sarah said.

"Don't know. Maybe he could be an angry tree monster haha." Michael joked.

"Ehh. I don't think so. I want to be a banshee." Sarah said.

"Cool. Maybe I could be a vampire. Mabel did tell me she always had a thing for vampires in her old romance novels." Michael said.

"That sound's cool. What do you think our cousin and Dipper are going to be for Halloween?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know. We'll find out tomorrow." Michael said.

Suddenly, Michael's phone rang…

"Hello?... Pacifica?... What do you mean you are on an old highway?... Alright… I'll be right there… yeah I know which highway it is… Alright. I'll be there soon… Ok bye." Michael said as he hung up his phone.

"I got to go…" Michael said.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Pacifica and Dipper are on an abandon highway. I know where it is and I'm going to go get them." Michael said.

"I'm coming too." Sarah said as she got up.

The two siblings walked out and into the limo and the driver drove away towards where Dipper and Pacifica were according to Michael's instruction…

 **45 minutes later…**

Pacifica and Dipper saw the limo and it drove up to them and picked them up…

"Thanks guys…" Pacifica said.

"Ok cuz. What the heck is going on?" Michael asked.

"…Please don't freak out." Pacifica said.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"…Dipper… He's a vampire now." Pacifica said.

At first Michael and Sarah laughed but then calmed down to Pacifica's seriousness.

"…Wait. You can't be serious…" Michael said.

"Show them Dipper." Pacifica said.

Dipper then slowly opened his red eyes and revealed his fangs. Sarah and Michael jumped a little from the site and were completely engulfed with fear.

"…You're… You're." Sarah nervously said.

"This… this can't be real. Tell me you two are just playing around… Tell me that this is just a Halloween joke." Michael demanded as he looked at Dipper with fear.

"…I wish this was nothing more than a sick joke…" Dipper said in a low volume.

"…How…How did…this happen?" Sarah asked.

Pacifica told her cousins the whole story from the start with the jerk Justin to what happened at the abandon car with the vampire they encountered. The limo finally reached the mansion once Pacifica told them everything. However, neither of them left the back yet…

"So… You need our help for him to resist blood for three days for him to be cured and also keep him secret from everyone else once Halloween is over with." Michael said.

"Exactly… Today, Halloween, and the day after will be three days so as long as no one realizes him, he will be fine." Pacifica said.

"Alright… I'll tell Mabel that he would be spending the night over here and I assume their parents will be ok with this." Michael said.

"And tomorrow is Saturday so there won't be any school but the dance will be that night…" Sarah said.

"I think this year we are going to sit out on it." Pacifica said.

"…I think that might be wise." Michael said.

"I'm sorry guys… I know you two wanted to go to this dance, especially after the hard work you two put into making the gym into the party." Sarah said.

"…It will be alright." Dipper said.

"Yeah. We both will just stay here tomorrow and hopefully nothing will happen." Pacifica said.

"…I know this is the wrong time and all but I'm kind of jealous of you." Michael said as he looked at Dipper.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked with a crocked eye brow.

"Mabel likes vampires and I can't be one now for Halloween because you already claimed that image. Hahaha." Michael said and everyone giggled a little.

"Well maybe you can be something else then." Pacifica said.

"She also likes mermaid men too." Dipper said which made Pacifica giggle a little.

"W-What's so funny?" Michael asked.

"Oh nothing… Mermando HAHAHAHA." Pacifica laughed and Dipper laughed as well leaving Michael and Sarah wondering what the heck the two were talking about.

Pacifica, Sarah, Dipper, and Michael left the limo and walked into the mansion… However, something happened. The gang saw blood on the ground and a butler was trying to clean it up…

"So sorry master Northwest, the young maid cut her hand after she picked up a piece of glass. I'll go and get the bleach and get this stain out…" The butler said as he took his leave…

However, Dipper's expression changed deeply in his face… His eyes got bright red and glowed and his mouth was dripping with deep thirst.

"Dipper…" Michael said as he held Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper realized the shoulder then pushed Michael with unimaginable strength and he hit the wall hard and made it crack.

"Michael!" Sarah yelled as she ran to him.

"DIPPER! STOP!" Pacifica shouted.

"I…need…it." Dipper said as he was walking towards the blood stained on the carpet.

"NO YOU DON'T…STOP!" Pacifica said as she tried pushing Dipper back but Dipper still walked with a trance that was fixated on the blood.

Pacifica was freaking out. She didn't know what to do to stop Dipper. She then let her instincts took over and grabbed his face and slammed his lips to hers breaking his trance on the blood. After a few minutes Dipper regained his control…

"Are you… alright?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah… I… I think so." Dipper said as he turned to Michael.

"Don't worry…I'm fine." Michael said as he limped while Sarah helped him walk over.

"…We need to lock me up… I can't do that again. I could have killed you!" Dipper said.

"We have this room down in the basement that has a heavy door that is hard to break open. If you want, we can lock you up down there for the night." Michael suggested.

"I think that would be best… You should head home Pacifica. It's getting late." Dipper said.

"I'm not leaving you." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica. Your mom will wonder where you have been, she's probably already worried. Don't worry about me." Dipper said.

"I'll always worry about you… You have no say in the matter." Pacifica said.

"…Sigh… Can Pacifica stay tonight too?" Dipper asked as he looked over to Michael.

"Yeah. It's no problem, we'll just call Aunt Sasha and get her permission." Michael said.

"Alright. I'll call Mabel and let her know…" Dipper said.

The group nodded and did what they said. Dipper called Mabel and told her about staying the night at Michael and Sarah's place and Michael called his aunt to get permission to have Pacifica stay the night as well.

Afterwards, Dipper was led to the room in the basement by Michael. Pacifica was upstairs in the living room with Sarah…

"You sure this will hold me?" Dipper asked.

"I'm really not sure but it's the sturdiest place in the mansion. It was originally made for heavy weather protection like tornados or hurricanes. However, we never used it so now it just sits here and no one ever comes here." Michael explained.

"…Alright. Please tell Pacifica that I love her and I will see her in the morning… Also… I'm sorry for earlier." Dipper said.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's broken and no one will notice the crack in the wall." Michael said.

"Still… I wish none of this would have happened." Dipper said.

"…We'll fix this Dipper. We just got to give it two more days and it will pass." Michael said.

"Alright… Please open the door in the morning. I don't want to be cooped up in here." Dipper said.

"No problem. Take care Dipper." Michael said as he closed the heavy door to the room leaving Dipper in the dark…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Now that Dipper is a vampire, will the gang be able to hold off his urges for blood long enough for the curse to be lifted? Find out next time what will happen… BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Dipper really seems to have his work cut out for him now, huh? Anyways… To my mystery reviewer, I don't know what E.X.E. means but if I write it down (unintentionally) then I'm sorry. Also I said it before and I'll say it again. Don't like my story then don't read it. Simple as that… Thank you. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter contains: Some sexual conduct. Reader's discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Trick or treat, blood and sweets…**

Today was Halloween and Michael, Sarah, Pacifica, and Dipper were spending the day in the mansion so Dipper doesn't do anything to anyone. He nearly lost it yesterday when he saw that blood stain on the carpet. Michael had the carpet burned just in case if Dipper gets crazy again…

Richard Northwest was still not home, he texted Sarah saying that the business trip was taking longer than expected and that the kids should lock up once they get home that night. He even paid a driver double time to stay on the clock for the kids to get home that night.

Pacifica was too worried about Dipper to sleep with Sarah in her room and Sarah didn't want Pacifica to sleep alone so both girls stayed in the living room last night. Michael walked down to the basement room and unhatched the lock and yanked open the heavy door…

"…morning." Michael said as he saw Dipper sitting on the floor. The room itself didn't have any electricity so there was no light unless someone opens the door to let light in… The room had a bed but Dipper didn't use it because he couldn't sleep… He couldn't sleep not only because he was a vampire but also he had a lot on his mind…

During that night Dipper thought of what might have happened if he did get ahold on that blood yesterday when they came into the mansion… He thought of the lives that would pass him by as he would be stuck in a young teen body forever and everyone else would age and die… He didn't want that…

"Morning…" Dipper said depressingly as he walked out.

The two boys then walked upstairs to meet the girls who were eating breakfast that morning…

"Dipper!" Pacifica said as she got up and ran to him and into a hug.

Pacifica also stayed up all night that night as thoughts plagued her as well… She thought of how miserable Dipper might have been feeling and that she was the only thin thread that was keeping him from leaving the human world… She cried at the thought, she hated that Dipper had to suffer like this.

"Hey Paz…" Dipper said as he hugged her back. The two then sat back down with Sarah and Michael…

"…So… Are you two really going to be ok if Michael and I go to the dance and leave you guys here?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah… You two should go and have fun. We'll be alright." Pacifica said.

"Ok then. We have to go and get our costumes but we'll be back before the party. Is there anything that you need from us?" Michael asked.

"I'm good." Dipper said.

"Me too." Pacifica said.

"Alright… Don't worry about trick or treaters tonight. Our head butler, Anderson is going to be taking care of that. He doesn't know about anything so don't worry about him." Michael explained and Dipper and Pacifica nodded.

"…We should probably get going Mike. The costume store should be open by now and we got to find a merman outfit for you." Sarah said which made Dipper and Pacifica laugh a little.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Michael yelled and Dipper and Pacifica laughed even more.

"Ask Mabel tonight when you see her and you'll know." Pacifica said.

Michael and Sarah then left 10 minutes later after getting breakfast in them real quick. Dipper and Pacifica just sat there in the dining room looking at each other…

Pacifica missed Dipper's blue eyes that always soothed her during her struggles and always made her feel happy inside… Now blood color red was there and she didn't like it… Dipper hated to see Pacifica like this…Uncomfortable, uneasy, afraid, and sad… Sad about what happened and worried that she might not have Dipper like himself anymore if he drinks blood and becomes a vampire forever…

Dipper then got an idea that would show Pacifica that he was still him and that he wasn't going anywhere… He got up and held out a hand and led Pacifica to the living room.

"Dipper… Where are we going?" Pacifica asked but was ignored.

Dipper then pushed open the living room doors and walked in. He let Pacifica go and moved the extremely heavy furniture with ease, creating a large space in the room…

"Dipper… What are you doing?" Pacifica asked but was ignored once again.

Dipper then walked over to the record player in the living room and fiddled through all the records until he found the one he was looking for… He placed it in the player and put the needle on the record as it played a slow song…

"Dipper… What is this?" Pacifica asked but was answered by a hand sticking out in front of her.

"I don't know how this would turn out… but would you do me the honors?" Dipper asked which made Pacifica remember… This was the song that Dipper and her danced to on her 13th birthday… and his words were the same he said back then… but now had a different meaning.

"D-Dipper…" Pacifica said as her eyes watered but with a smile. She was happy that Dipper reminded her that he was still him.

She took his hand and the two danced to the slow romantic song…Their song.

 **2 hours later at the costume store…**

"Come on Sarah! We've been in here for almost two hours. I thought my costume would have been the hardest to find but you are taking forever with finding the 'right' Banshee costume." Michael said.

"Don't worry Mike. I think this one will be the one, I'm just making sure first." Sarah said.

"You had a whole hour to make sure! Dipper and Pacifica are probably worried sick right now!" Michael stressed.

"Pfft. I'm sure they are just fine bro. They are probably having the time of their lives right now." Sarah said.

"What do you mean?" Michael said and Sarah got up real close so no one except Michael could hear.

"Dipper is a vampire now Mike…He might be like this forever… So Pacifica and him are probably using this time that they have left together to be happy before it all goes away…" Sarah explained…

 **Back at the mansion…**

"Jump there. Jump there!" Pacifica shouted as she stuffed her face with cheese puffs while watching Dipper play Mario on the big screen television on the floor.

"I am." Dipper said as he got the mushroom on the video game.

The two danced for the first 30 minutes after Michael and Sarah left but then got bored with that and found an old Nintendo and plugged it up on the T.V. and stated playing for an hour and a half.

After the two got done, they decided to talk…

"So…What does it really feel like being a vampire now?" Pacifica asked as she was a little bit more comfortable with Dipper being a vampire…In fact she was curious about the matter.

"Little bit difficult. I'm thirsty all the time but managed to control it during my sleepless night last night. I also discovered that many of the old myths and legends about vampires don't seem to be true." Dipper said.

"Like what?" Pacifica asked.

"Well for starters… I'm not harmed by sunlight after we walked in the sun yesterday… I don't feel the need to sleep during the day… and I can't transform into a bat… damn it." Dipper said which made Pacifica giggle a little.

"Well at least you look more handsome in this form than in a form of a bat." Pacifica said.

"I'm sure Mabel and her friends would probably love this… Seeing me as a vampire now." Dipper said and his face was met with a couch throw pillow.

"Hey… Vampire or not, you are not going to make any girls like you… Got it!" Pacifica said.

"Hahaha. Understood." Dipper said as smiled and Pacifica smiled too.

"…I do have one…final question to ask." Pacifica said as she shifted uncomfortably with a blush.

"Which would be?" Dipper asked.

"…Can you… you know. Still… do… it… with me?" Pacifica asked.

"…Really?" Dipper said with a look of disapproval.

"Hey… I'm just curious that's all." Pacifica said.

"…Ugh. You really should learn to control yourself." Dipper said.

"H-HEY. I'm not no slut or anything!" Pacifica said.

"Could have fooled me." Dipper said which was met once again by another throw pillow.

"SHUT UP!" Pacifica yelled with a deep blush.

"Hahahaha. You know… You are really brave to throw pillows at a vampire." Dipper said.

"Pfft. I'm not afraid." Pacifica said.

"…You really not afraid of me?" Dipper asked as he changed his personality to a more softer expression.

"…Of course I'm not… Dipper. I love you." Pacifica said.

"…Thank you." Dipper said and the two started to kiss.

After 5 minutes of kissing Pacifica stopped and got up and closed the living room door…

"…You're going to be the death of me." Dipper said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I heard it a hundred times before." Pacifica said as she pulled off her shirt.

"Sigh… You're the worst." Dipper said.

"I heard that one too. You really need a new line. Hahaha." Pacifica said as she unsnapped her hot pink bra…

 **Later on…**

Dipper and Pacifica just laid there naked on the floor breathing heavily after just having…their time together.

"Pant. Pant. Pant. Well that's another myth that's not true." Dipper said.

"Really? Pant. Pant. Pant. You are talking about this again?" Pacifica asked.

"Well… I'm just sayin. In movies, vampires that have sex would become blood crazy and try to drink from their significant other. I guess in my case it isn't true." Dipper said.

"You're still a dweeb, you know that?" Pacifica teased.

Suddenly the doors opened and Michael and Sarah walked in.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Sarah said as she ran back out after seeing Dipper and Pacifica on the ground naked.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! FOR GOD SAKES!" Michael shouted as he too ran back out and slammed the door shut. At first Dipper and Pacifica were shocked at Michael and Sarah barging in like that but then laughed.

15 minutes later Pacifica and Dipper came out of the living room fully clothed and greeted by the mentally scared Sarah and Michael.

"Really guys! In our house?" Michael asked.

"Hey we were testing theories. Hahaha." Pacifica laughed.

"…Don't you think that was a little…risky?" Sarah asked.

"Nope." Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time with smiles.

Suddenly, head butler Anderson came by…

"Pardon Master and Ms. Northwest…But a woman and her daughter are at the door. They say they are young master Dipper's family." Anderson said.

"OH CRAP." Michael said.

"It's ok Mike. Let them in." Dipper said.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. We got this." Dipper said.

A few minutes later, Michael returned with Karen and Mabel.

"Dipper! How was your sleep over with Michael and Sarah?" Mabel asked.

"It was alright." Dipper said.

"Oh nice vampire costume sweetie. Did you make it yourself?" Karen asked.

"Yup. Sure did." Dipper lied.

"Looks great on you bro bro. I always liked vampires." Mabel said.

"Well Mike here got something I know you would like even more." Dipper said and Michael pulled out his merman outfit and Mabel busted out laughing…

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what's so funny about a merman?" Michael demanded.

"I'll tell you tonight Mike." Mabel said.

"Oh by the way. I thought to bring you something Michael." Karen said as she rustled through her peruse.

She pulled out something small and handed it in Michael's hand. Once he opened it everyone except Mabel and Michael laughed at the site of Karen giving Michael a condom.

"MOM!" Mabel screamed with the deepest blush Mabel ever had in her life on her face.

"Just wanted to show I cared about you both having protection." Karen said with a smile making Dipper, Pacifica, and Sarah laugh even harder as they fell to the ground in giggles.

"…This…day…cant…get…any…more…awkward." Michael said as he was frozen with embarrassment.

After the group calmed down from laughing at Mabel and Michael's embarrassment, Karen left while Mabel stayed behind. Karen asked Michael to make sure Mabel and Dipper came home tonight after their dance at the school. Michael had no choice but to agree in order to keep Dipper's secret of being a real vampire hidden…However, he was freaking out because he didn't know what to do… If he brought Dipper home that night, he won't have the safe room to keep him at bay from everyone during the night.

"…Dipper what are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"We can't bring you home tonight! And if we don't then your mom will get suspicious." Michael said.

"What are you two talking about?" Mabel asked.

Everyone forgot that Mabel didn't know a thing about what happened with Dipper… So they took the time to explain the whole story…

"Pfft. Yeah…Right! Do you guys actually expect me to believe that Dipper is a…" Mabel said until she stopped at the site of Dipper picking up the large bookshelf with one hand like it was paper.

"…How…How is this possible?" Mabel said in awe of Dipper's new ability.

"Mabel… It's true. I am a real vampire." Dipper said.

"But…But…" Mabel said as Dipper lightly dropped the heavy bookshelf back into where it was before.

"Tomorrow is my last day and I will be cured." Dipper said.

"Do…Do you know… what this means?!" Mabel said.

"…" Dipper waited.

"I HAVE TO TELL GRENDA AND CANDY!" Mabel shouted with glee.

"Ugh…" Everyone except Mabel said.

"Mabel. I don't think that this is a good time to spread the word that Dipper's a vampire." Michael said.

"SURE IT IS! He could change you too and-" Mabel said.

"ENOUGH!" Dipper yelled making Mabel stop.

"Look. Mabel. I'm sorry but this isn't like your romance novels. This is a real problem… You don't understand that this life is more difficult than anyone here realizes… Right now I'm fighting every urge not to suck everyone's blood here." Dipper said making everyone shocked with renewed fear.

"…Dipper…" Pacifica said.

"Don't worry I won't…but my point is… I wouldn't wish this even on my own worst enemy let alone one of my best friends… This is torture and it gets worse with every passing day." Dipper stressed and Mabel understood it all.

"…You're right Dipper… I'm sorry." Mabel said softly and Dipper walked up and hugged Mabel…

"Don't worry. I'm the one who should be sorry for yelling at you. I should have explained it better." Dipper said.

"Still though… I let my fangirl take over and I didn't take into consideration how you felt about this whole thing… I'm sorry Dipper, I promise it won't happen again." Mabel said.

"Don't worry about it." Dipper said.

"Alright alright. Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's have a good Halloween not an emotional one ok?" Sarah said and Dipper and Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Well… since you have to come home tonight. I'll make sure that you don't do anything during the night." Mabel said.

"That's nice Mabel but you need your rest." Dipper said.

"Don't worry about me. It's only one night and I think I can handle it." Mabel said.

"However, you are still staying her until we get back though from the dance." Michael said.

"Right." Dipper said.

"…Who's going to stay here with him?" Mabel asked.

Before Pacifica could say it was her Dipper stopped her.

"I'll be staying in the room until you all get back." Dipper said.

"I thought I was going stay here with you tonight?" Pacifica asked.

"You should go and have fun Paz. We've done such a great job on the gym decorations. It's only fair that one of us gets to enjoy the party we set up." Dipper said.

"…You sure?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Dipper said.

"Alright. But I promise I'm not dancing with anyone except our friends." Pacific said.

"Ok. Michael lock me up in the room…" Dipper said and Michael nodded as he and Dipper made their way to the room.

Once they got there, Michael looked at Dipper before he closed the door on him…

"Here take this." Michael said as he handed Dipper his cell phone.

"What's this for?" Dipper asked.

"In case you need Pacifica or anyone to talk with while we are gone. The cell phone should be able to get a signal but you have to be near the vent in the room." Michael explained and Dipper nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Dipper said and with that Michael closed the door…

Dipper sat on the bed near the vent in the dark room. The cell phone was at full battery but Dipper didn't want to mess with it and drain the battery… So he left it alone and will only use it if he needed to call anyone or vice versa.

Michael then walked back upstairs but was stopped by Pacifica halfway…

"Will he be alright?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't worry, that door is hard to break open. I don't think he'll get out while we are gone." Michael said.

"That's not what I mean… Will Dipper himself be alright being alone in that dark room?" Pacifica asked.

"…He'll be alright Pacifica… He'll be alright." Michael said as the two walked back upstairs…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: It sucks that Dipper won't be able to go to the party with his friends and Pacifica… What do you think might happen? Find out next time… BYE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Time for another chapter folks! Enjoy…**

 **Warning Chapter contains: Sexual scenes, Language, Blood, and Violence. Reader's discretion is (strongly) advised…**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Party night, Scare and fight…**

Michael, Sarah, Pacifica, and Mabel left the house in their costumes and got into the limo to head over to the Halloween party at the school gymnasium. Along with Michael and Sarah's Merman and Banshee costumes, Pacifica chose a witch costume, and Mabel had a tigress costume on. They joked around while riding in the limo. However, Mabel and Pacifica didn't like the fact that Dipper wasn't going to be with them for Halloween.

Mabel always spent every Halloween with Dipper, with their matching costumes because of them being twins… Pacifica just wanted him to be with her during the party instead of being alone. Back at the mansion Dipper was feeling the same but both knew that he couldn't risk hurting anyone if he would of went with them…

Once the limo arrived at the school, everyone then got out and walked inside. Michael, Sarah, and Mabel looked with awe at the great job that Pacifica and Dipper did.

"Pacifica…This place looks amazing!" Sarah said.

"Thanks." Pacifica said.

"LOOK ITS KAYLA AND JESSICA!" Mabel shouted.

Jessica and Kayla were wearing lumber Jill outfits to match their dates Kevin and Benjamin Corduroy…

"Hey guys." Kayla said.

"Nice outfit guys." Jessica said.

"Thanks… But why are you guys dressed up in the same outfits as them?" Michael asked as he gestured Benjamin and Kevin.

"Oh… Well you see… Hahaha." Kayla nervously said while blushing.

"…Yeah… We…Um…" Benjamin stuttered as well also blushing.

"We got together." Kevin said trying to break the awkwardness.

"WHAT!" Sarah said.

"Yup. They came by our house and asked us out. After we got to know them more and they got to know us more we all just… got together. Hahaha." Jessica said.

"…So where's Zack?" Sarah asked.

"Right behind you Princess." Zack said making Sarah turn around with a smile but that smile faded as she looked at his costume he wore…

Zack was the only one between the three brothers that didn't wear his usual lumber jack outfit to the dance… In fact, he wore a zombie outfit that was rather…gruesome. Fake blood and guts were hanging off his outfit, his hair was all gray and cut all weirdly, and his skin was painted gray. Sarah was hoping he would be dressed into something nice looking but she had no choice but to deal with the ugly looking costume.

"What's wrong babe?" Zack said breaking Sarah out of thought.

"Oh…Nothing. Just I thought you would look like my lumber dork instead of a decaying corpse." Sarah said.

"Don't worry this stuff is easy to get off, I just wanted to look like a zombie this year." Zack said.

"Enough chit chating. LETS HIT THE DANCEFLOOR PEOPLE!" Mabel shouted and everyone cheered as they all made their way to the dance floor and danced… Pacifica danced with Mabel and Michael, Zack and Sarah danced together, and the Miller sisters danced with their two lumber Jacks…

After dancing for an hour the group walked over and sat down at a table…

"This place rocks!" Michael said.

"Yeah I really love it too." Mabel said.

"I'll be right back guys. Nature calls." Pacifica said.

"I'll come too." Sarah said and both girls got up and walked towards the restroom.

Once they reached the restroom, they saw a big sign saying out of order go to restroom down the hallway…

"Ugh… Really?!" Pacifica whined.

"Come on. Let's go." Sarah said and both girls walked out of the gym… Suddenly someone took down the sign once the girls left the gym.

The two girls walked down the hallway…but once they walked around the corner that led to the restrooms, they were greeted by Justin…

"Well well well. If it isn't the snitch bitch." Justin said.

"YOU GOT SOME DAMN NERVE SHOWING YOUSELF HERE!" Pacifica shouted.

"Pacifica, who is this prick?" Sarah asked.

"This ASSHOLE is the guy who beat Dipper nearly to death!" Pacifica said.

"Now now. The little pup needed to know his place. A hot babe such as yourself shouldn't have to be with such a loser as him." Justin said.

"The only loser I see here is you, you bastard!" Pacifica said.

"Come on Pacifica. We'll use a different bathroom, this one smells like shit." Sarah said and the two girls started to walk away…However, Justin's two goons were behind the two girls blocking their path.

"Listen up sluts. Since you didn't take my special treat yesterday you are going to be passed around until we break you. Your friend here is just a bonus…" Justin said.

"You're fucking disgusting, make your butt munching boyfriends move or we'll make them!" Sarah said.

"Ha that's a laugh… What are you two going to do about it?" Justin asked.

"I'm Sarah Northwest, daughter of the head of the Northwest family. This is my cousin Pacifica Northwest. If any of you pricks touch us, I'll make sure that you all face a nightmare you've never experienced before!" Sarah said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're funny. How about this… If you suck me off right now, I promise not to use this…" Justin said as he pulled out a handgun…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN IN SCHOOL!?" Pacifica shouted as Sarah hid behind her in fear.

"It's my big bro's… Now both of you get on your knees and open wide…" Justin said.

Little did anyone knew, Sarah texted Michael's phone for help behind Pacifica's back and quickly put the phone in her bra.

"We are not doing that." Sarah said trying to buy some more time…

"This is not up for debate!" Justin shouted and his friends pushed the two girls down on their knees…

 **Meanwhile, at the Northwest manor…**

Dipper was sitting in the dark thinking about the possible dates that he and Pacifica can go on once he was free of his curse of being a vampire until the cell phone next to Dipper buzzed and he looked at it.

The phone said…: PLS HELP! HALLWAY. PAZ & I in danger!

Dipper shoot up from seeing this text. Every fiber in his being knew something really bad was about to happen. So with all his might he pushed the door but with it being locked on the other side, it proved useless.

Dipper then started punching the door, making the whole house shake. The head butler thought it was an earthquake as pictures and crystal vases fell to the ground and bust into dozens of pieces. Dipper couldn't wait any longer. He had to get out now!

He kicked and punched with his incredible strength from being a vampire… Suddenly the door busted open and went through many walls. Dipper then rushed out at very fast speed which he never knew he had. He rushed through the mansion, passing the head butler without him noticing Dipper. Dipper's speed was so great that he didn't even know how fast he was going…

 **Back at the School…**

"Look bitch we can do this the easy way or hard way!" Justin said and his friends held the two girls heads to face Justin as he unzipped his pants revealing his member.

"ANYTHING THAT YOU PUT IN MY MOUTH YOU WILL LOSE ASSHOLE!" Pacifica shouted so hopefully someone will hear her.

"You do and I will blow your brains out BITCH!" Justin said as he bashed Pacifica's face with the butt of the gun, giving her a bloody bruise.

"Now… enough waiting… START SUCKING BITICH!" Justin shouted as he grabbed Pacifica's hair and started pulling her towards his member.

Before Pacifica's mouth could reach Justin… Something so fast hit Justin in the face and sent him flying down the hallway.

Pacifica and Sarah saw the one person neither of them thought would have come to save them…

"DIPPER!" Pacifica and Sarah said at the same time with fear. Because they saw Dipper's eyes burning dark red…

Both of Justin's friends ran away after seeing the monster in front of them. Dipper then walked towards Justin that was down the hallway coughing up blood from being hit so hard. When he looked up, he saw Dipper with his vampiric red eyes and sharp long fangs as he walked towards him with an angry pace…

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Justin shouted as he fired the gun at Dipper until his clip was emptied. However, none of the bullets affected Dipper as he regenerated after he got hit.

"I'm the thing you fear in the night…I'm the one you call half dead… I…am…your nightmare!" Dipper said in a demonic voice making Justin piss himself with fear as Dipper stood over him.

Dipper then grabbed the screaming Justin by the throat with one hand and lifted him up off the ground and slammed him in the wall hard.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds! PIECE BY PIECE!" Dipper darkly said as he opened his drooling mouth revealing the full length of his fangs that were as sharp as razors…

"DIPPER STOP!" Pacifica shouted as she ran and held Dipper behind him.

Dipper then turned around with his demonic look scaring Pacifica right to the core as she saw the monsters eyes.

"P-Please…Don't leave me." Pacifica begged with her shaken voice.

Dipper slowly dropped Justin to the ground and he ran away in fear of his life. Dipper just stood there as Pacifica held him… His eyes slowly losing their glow as they went back to the normal red. They stayed like that for a long time…

Luckily no one heard Justin's gun because of the loud music in the gym. However, everyone saw Justin busting through the gym door screaming monster and everyone just laughed thinking that he saw a scary costume or something.

However, Mabel and Michael knew it wasn't a fake monster as they quickly got up and ran out the gym… Once they ran down the hallway they saw Pacifica holding Dipper and Sarah on the floor. Mabel and Michael just quietly walked over to Sarah…

"Sarah… Why is Dipper here!?" Michael demanded.

"D..D..Ddd. Dipperrrr. Ccc..ccameee and… Stopped…Justin…" Sarah said completely in shock at what she and Pacifica just saw…

Mabel just stayed with Sarah as Michael cautiously made his way to Pacifica and Dipper, whom seemed like they were frozen statues.

"Pacif-" Michael whispered until Pacifica shook her head. Silently she telling him not to say anything because she was trying to calm Dipper down…

Dipper then moved and everyone fearfully took notice. He moved out of Pacifica's arms and towards Michael.

Michael just stood there in fear of what Dipper might do…

"I'm going back to the room…" Dipper said before he walked away from everyone and out the door. Leaving behind the mentally scorn Pacifica and Sarah and the scared Mabel and Michael…

 **2 Hours later…**

After the Halloween dance, Michael, Pacifica, Sarah, and Mabel left the party after telling Kayla, Jessica, Kevin, Benjamin, and Zack that they can't come over tonight. All of them said it was alright and Michael, Pacifica, Sarah, and Mabel nodded and left.

Once they got back to the mansion they saw the head butler cleaning up the major mess of broken glass throughout the whole mansion.

"Oh… Master and Ms. Northwest. My deepest apologies but an earthquake or something made the house shake and broke a lot of the glassware throughout the whole mansion." Anderson said.

"…Did Dipper come back?" Michael asked.

"Yes… But I don't know why…but he told me he was sorry for the trouble as he made his way down to the basement of all places." Anderson said.

"Alright… Thank you Anderson. You can head home now." Michael said.

"Much obliged Master Northwest. Also, I got another message from your father. He tells me he will be home in the morning with a new friend." Anderson said.

"New friend?" Michael said with confusion.

"Yes… He wasn't very specific about who this new friend might be but he is returning home in the morning with him." Anderson said.

"Very well…Good night Anderson." Michael said.

"Good night Sir." Anderson said as he took his leave.

Michael had no idea about what this whole "new friend" business was about but that didn't matter right now…

"I'm going to see him… Please don't follow." Pacifica said as she walked towards the basement…

Once Pacifica got down to the basement, there were two things she noticed…

One, was the big hole in the wall from the heavy door busting through it… and two was crying noises she heard in the room…

"Dipper…" Pacifica said.

"G-Go away…" Dipper said as tears rolled down his face.

Pacifica walked in and sat next to Dipper who was on the floor crying his eyes out.

"…It wasn't your fault…" Pacifica softly said.

"I'm a monster… Leave, before I hurt you." Dipper sobbed.

"You're not a monster…" Pacifica said as she placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"…Dipper…It's just for one more day." Pacifica said.

"Please…go." Dipper said.

"No." Pacifica said.

"GO!" Dipper shouted.

"NO!" Pacifica shouted back as both of them looked into each other's eyes…

Dipper's red eyes were crying out red tears that looked like blood. Pacifica took a hand and gently wiped them away and Dipper just broke down crying again as he clung to Pacifica…

"Shh… It will be alright…" Pacifica said as she continued to stroke Dipper's hair…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN:… That was… interesting. I think I even scared myself with this chapter lol. Let me know what you guys thought and guess what you think might happen?... Will Dipper control this curse for one more day? Will he keep it a secret from everyone else besides Pacifica, Michael, Sarah, and Mabel? Find out next time…BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know some people are having trouble with reading my fanfiction, mainly because of the content that I post. So I will be changing my rating to M next chapter for all of the readers that seem to hate my story (Even though they continue to read it chapter by chapter) and fwi everyone is 14 except Dipper and Mabel…Not 13...Anyways… Enough of me talking… Enjoy.**

 **Warning Chapter contains: Violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Feeling batty about the situation when fangs dig deep…**

Dipper calmed down and walked upstairs with Pacifica to where Mabel, Michael and Sarah were. Once Mabel, Michael and Sarah saw Dipper they jumped up from their seats and looked at him…

"…Hey…guys." Dipper hesitated to say.

"Hey." Everyone said at the same time…

"…Look. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I just lost control once I saw what that Justin guy was about to do to Sarah and Pacifica… I… I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me…" Dipper said as he hung his head low with shame. Pacifica held him to keep him from crying again.

"…I forgive you Dipper." Mabel said.

"…Me too…" Sarah said.

"Yeah man. It's alright." Michael said.

"Thanks guys. Mabel and I should probably head home. It's kind of late and our parents might be worried." Dipper said.

"Yeah. I'll call mom to come pick us up." Mabel said as she walked away to call Karen.

"…You gave us quite the scare Dip. I hope that doesn't happen again." Sarah said.

"You and me both. I…I just didn't know why but didn't even care about myself anymore once I saw Justin. My thirst for blood was at its peak when I could hear his heartbeat and smell the blood on the floor… but I'm better now. So I think I can handle myself for one more day. I'll just make sure that I don't leave my room." Dipper said.

"I'm going to be there tomorrow as soon as I get up." Pacifica said.

"I really appreciate it Pacifica… Thanks." Dipper said.

"No problem. I'm sure you would do the same for me." Pacifica said.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Dipper said as he started walking to the front door.

"I'm going out with him." Pacifica said 5 minutes later.

"Me too." Mabel said after she came back from making her phone call to her mother.

Outside the mansion Dipper was looking out towards the night sky thinking about his future…

" _I can't do that again… Even if I was dying, I can't become this monster again. I can't hurt anyone ever again…not like that."_ Dipper thought until Pacifica and Mabel joined him outside.

"You doing alright bro bro?" Mabel asked.

"…Yeah." Dipper said keeping his gaze up in the sky.

Pacifica did the same as she slid her hand in his and laid her head on Dipper's shoulder…

15 minutes later Dipper and Mabel's mom came and Dipper and Mabel gave their goodbyes to everyone as they went into the back of the car…

"Did you kids have a fun Halloween?" Karen asked.

"…Yeah, sure did." Dipper lied.

"Couldn't be better." Mabel lied as well.

"Well that's nice. I'm sorry you didn't get to have your time with Michael tonight Mabel." Karen said.

"M-MOM!" Mabel yelled and making Karen laugh.

Dipper smirked as well as he looked at the embarrassed Mabel.

" _Things will get better."_ Dipper thought as the car continued to drive to their home for the night…

 **The next morning…**

"GOOD MORNING KIDS! Time to get up!" Karen shouted from down stairs.

Dipper didn't want to leave his room because he was still a vampire and he didn't want his parents to see that his vampire eyes and fangs wasn't a costume…

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and Dipper panicked…

" _WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? If I answer the door then Mom will want to know why I have my Halloween costume on, even though it's not a costume. If I don't answer she will come in anyways! What am I going to do!"_ Dipper thought as he panicked.

After 2 minutes the door slowly opened.

" _THIS IS IT! I'M DEAD!"_ Dipper thought.

Suddenly the door opened and it wasn't Dipper's mom…

"P-Pacifica!?" Dipper said as he was surprised but also relieved.

"I told you I'd be over here as soon as possible." Pacifica said.

"Thank you. I don't think I can face my parents like this." Dipper said.

"Don't worry Mabel and I have an idea." Pacifica said as Mabel came from behind her with a big box that said: Mabel's Make up.

"NO NO NO!" Dipper said as he tried to run but Pacifica closed the door and locked it with all three of them inside.

"What's wrong Dip? This would be the third time you will get a makeover. Hahaha." Mabel said.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Dipper whined.

"Relax Dipper. We are just gonna give you some blush for your skin to make it more human color. We are also going to give you these blue contacts to mask your eye color." Pacifica said.

"AND WE ARE GOING TO USE THIS ON YOUR FANGS!" Mabel shouted as she pulled out a heavy duty nail file.

"Why do you have such a thing!?" Dipper panicked.

"For my nails of course." Mabel said.

"Why don't you just use a normal nail file?" Dipper asked.

"Quite procrastinating Dipper. This is happening." Pacifica said.

"Never!" Dipper said as he tried to run past Mabel and Pacifica. However, Pacifica and Mabel knew Dipper's only weakness even if he was a vampire…

Dipper fell to the ground in a fit of giggles as Pacifica and Mabel tickled him with feathers. Pacifica then quickly tied Dipper's hands up and put him in his chair in his room.

"Let me go!" Dipper said.

"Nope." Both girls said as they started their torture on Dipper.

Mabel did Dipper's blush on his face, arms, and legs (While fully clothed of course) and Pacifica opened Dipper's mouth with one hand and started filing his teeth with the other.

"OW! This hurts!" Dipper said.

"Oh quit being such a baby and you better not bite my fingers." Pacifica said as she continued filing until the file snapped from Dipper's teeth being so hard.

"HA. Looks like you can't file my teeth now." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Don't worry we got more." Mabel said as she pulled out a smaller box that was filled with more heavy duty nail files.

"Why do you have all of these!?" Dipper said with wide eyes.

"Just cuz." Mabel said with a shrug.

Dipper just sighed as he let Mabel and Pacifica continue their makeover on Dipper… Once they got done after breaking 15 nail files and using up all the blush, Dipper's eyes were all that remained.

Pacifica pulled out the case from her purse and put both contacts in Dipper's eyes. Once she did that Mabel then grabbed a mirror to show Dipper. Dipper saw his old self once again, even though it's just a disguise until the curse wore off…

"Even though I hated being put in all that pain… I think you two did a great job. I look normal again, hopefully Mom and Dad won't notice." Dipper said.

"Yup you look like my old boyfriend again." Pacifica said.

"And you look like my old brother again." Mabel said.

"Thanks… Now let's go before Mom and Dad get suspicious." Dipper said as Pacifica untied him and all three walked over and opened the door… However, once they opened the door they were greeted by Frank and Karen Pines…

"Suspicious about what?" Frank asked as Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica froze in fear…

 **Meanwhile at the Northwest manor…**

"Excuse me young Master and young Ms. Northwest but your father has returned…" Anderson said.

"Great." Michael said as Sarah and him got up from the living room couch and walked over to the front door.

"DAD!" Sarah shouted as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug which he returned.

"Hey Father. How was your trip?" Michael asked.

"Great… In fact I just wanted to show you our new friend I brought home." Richard said as a man walked behind him.

"By the way… That little potion you two put me under wore off now. SO IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!" Richard shouted and Sarah quickly backed away from her father and got next to Michael.

"But…But how? I thought the spell was permanent? How did you find out?" Michael demanded.

"That's where this man comes in. You see… He has a keen sense of smell and he found out something was different about me. He told me all about it…and then he changed me. Once I got back to my old self, I remembered all of what you two did to me. Now you both will turn too and obey my every command along with his." Richard said with a smirk.

"Turn us? What are you talking about…?" Michael asked.

"Do you really think humans are the only creatures in this world boy? We are more than them. We are superior!" The man said.

"Who are you? Are you a vampire!?" Michael demanded.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Please. Like I would associate myself with them. Let me show you both what I truly am!" The man said as he turned himself into a big terrifying beast that was standing on its hind legs and face turned into a wolf.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!? Michael shouted.

"Yes… My name is Fredrick Malice. I turned your father once I found out your family's name and family's prestige. Now Richard turn these pups and they will obey you as you obey me." Fredrick said in a deep frightening voice.

"Yes master." Richard said as he too turned.

"SARHA RUN! FIND DIPPER!" Michael shouted and Sarah ran.

Michael then got pounced on and scratched. He then fell into unconsciousness…

"One down… Now for Sarah." Richard said as he stood over Michael's body.

Sarah ran for her life as she got out the back door. Anderson was wondering what was going on until he saw Fredrick in his wolf form and looked at him with fear before he got cut down by Fredrick.

"Could always use another soldier." Fredrick said as Anderson began to turn while unconscious…

Sarah got into a limo and turned the keys. She never drove before but she didn't have a choice because she had to get out of there and warn Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel. She slammed on the gas pedal and the limo drove away…

 **Back at the Pines' residence…**

Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Karen, and Frank sat at the kitchen table. Out of options, Dipper explained everything to his parents.

At first Karen and Frank thought it was some sort of joke until Dipper showed his eyes once he took out the contacts and wiped away most of the mascara to revile his pale white skin…

"This…Can't be real. Enough with the joking Dipper take off your costume right now!" Frank demanded.

"I am a vampire. Whether I like it or not, this is who I am until the curse is lifted this evening." Dipper explained.

"Sweetie… This can't be real. There is no such thing as-" Karen stopped until she saw Dipper's fangs growing out. Everyone was surprised by this even Dipper as Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper thought the filing would keep his fangs to normal teeth height. However, that seemed to prove pointless as the fangs just grew back to their original size…

"…This is insane! How…Why….When…" Frank stuttered as he looked at his only son with unbelievable fear in his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SON!?" Karen screamed.

"Mom… It really is him…" Mabel said and Karen ran out in tears.

"…You…Y-you said this will be over this evening?" Frank said shaking with fear.

"Yes… as long as I don't drink blood." Dipper said.

"…Ok." Frank said.

Dipper was relieved that his father agreed with this. However, Frank then spoke again.

"Stay in your room… Don't come out until this is over with! I'm sorry…but neither your mom nor I can look at you right now." Frank said and Dipper eyes watered a little from hearing this.

Dipper then got up and slowly walked out the kitchen but suddenly they all heard a vehicle crashing into a tree outside. Everyone then ran out to see what was going on. They all saw a Northwest limo that crashed into a tree and Sarah in the driver seat. Karen and Frank ran over and got Sarah out.

"Sweetie…Are you alright?" Karen asked with worry as she saw Sarah's head bleeding a little. Dipper saw the blood but managed to control his urge to drink when Pacifica came and held his hand.

"I…I need help." Sarah said.

"Of course sweetie we'll call an ambulance right away." Karen said.

"NO! I mean, I need help! My father returned and… and…" Sarah stuttered until she broke down crying at the site of her own father attacking her brother.

"What is it dear? You can tell us…" Karen said as everyone looked at Sarah for answers.

"My father is a… Werewolf." Sarah said.

"What are you talking about?" Frank said.

"…I know it's hard to believe…but I saw it with my own eyes… He turned into a huge wolf and attacked Michael. I barely got out with my life." Sarah said.

Frank thought this was crazy…that Sarah must have hit her head too hard while driving and hit the tree. However, Frank then looked at his son once more…

"…She's telling the truth…" Frank said.

"Honey… are you sure she didn't just hit her-" Karen said.

"Look. Dipper… He's something I never thought was possible. So I'm a little open minded right now. However, I'm still trying to figure all this out… I never in my life thought vampires and werewolves were real until today…" Frank said.

"…Sarah. How did this happen?" Pacifica asked.

"My father was on a business trip…or so he said. When he returned he brought a man with him… Fredrick I think his name was. He was the werewolf that turned my father… I still can't believe it." Sarah said.

"…We have to call the police." Frank said.

"What good will that do dear? Once they hear about werewolves, they will laugh at us or just hang up. They can't help with this." Karen explained.

"Then what should we do? How are we going to protect ourselves?" Frank asked.

Karen then turned to the one person she never thought she would turn to for this kind of help… Dipper.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Well now… Things are getting interesting. Not only that Dipper's parents know that he's a vampire but now they look to him for help! What do you think might happen? Will Dipper be able to fix this problem with the werewolves? How will he fair if he would have to fight them, especially if his curse is about to be lifted… Find out next time…BYE.**

 **P.S.: Like I said before… This story is going to change to M rating next chapter. So I would suggest either favorite this story or change your rating to M when searching for an update of this story on the Gravity falls fanfiction wall…**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm back people… Time for some more of Responsible Actions… Be warned, this chapter is going to be the darkest I've ever made! So prepare yourselves. Btw to the mystery reviewer… I saw the EXE and I laughed my ass off. I don't know why but it wasn't that scary to me. Anyways… enough of me blabbing about… Enjoy!**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Language, Very graphic violence, blood, and death. Reader's discretion is (Really!) advised…**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Monsters cry too…**

"Me?!... Why do you want me to fight?" Dipper asked.

"…I don't like this either Dipper. However, we have to do something. If what Sarah says is true, then werewolves will be here soon. We don't have any way to protect ourselves and you are the only one that will be able to fend off these…monsters." Karen said.

"Even so…I'm just one guy. How am I going to protect all of you?" Dipper asked.

"…We need more vampires." Pacifica said.

"Absolutely not!" Dipper said.

"Dipper, we are about to be facing rampaging flee bags! We need to fight them off fire with fire." Pacifica explained.

"But if I bite you guys… I might drink your blood. Then I would be a vampire forever! Not to mention that I would be putting you all in the same torture I had to go through for two and a half days!" Dipper stressed.

"What choice do we have Dipper! We need to do this… Maybe…maybe we can find another way to cure you afterwards." Pacifica said.

"That's a real slippery slope Paz. What if there is no cure?... What if there is no going back?... We can't risk it!" Dipper said.

"…I don't want this either Dipper…but I can't see you get torn apart. I can't live with myself if… if…." Pacifica said until she started crying.

Dipper walked up and held Pacifica as she cried.

"We'll find another way…" Dipper said.

"…If I'm going to fight these werewolves. Then I'm gonna need you all to get away from here." Dipper said as he looked at everyone."

"But…but…Dipper!" Pacifica said.

"No buts Paz. Now go." Dipper said.

Pacifica didn't want to leave Dipper's arms but had no choice as the all heard wolves hollowing.

"GO NOW!" Dipper said and Karen pried Pacifica away from Dipper.

Everyone started running away towards the car to drive away until a werewolf blocked there path.

"You're not going anywhere!" The werewolf said.

"Father!" Sarah said.

"Nope." The werewolf said.

"Fredrick?" Sarah asked as she and everyone backed away in fear of the advancing werewolf.

"Guess again." The werewolf said.

"…It can't be." Sarah said as tears rolled down her face.

"Yes dear sister. It's is me, Michael." Michael said as he growled and showed his teeth.

Dipper saw the Michael werewolf and was about to run over and protect everyone… However, two more werewolves came in between Dipper and everyone else and another werewolf came behind Dipper.

"You're trapped vamp! Don't do anything stupid and we might let you live!" Richard snarled.

Dipper didn't hesitate as he used his speed and punched Richard right in the face, sending him flying into Michael. The other two werewolves, Fredrick and Anderson, then pounced on Dipper and started biting him.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted and Dipper's eyes began to glow again…

"DIE! You son of a bitch!" Fredrick said as his bite was on Dipper's neck and Anderson's was on Dipper's arm.

Suddenly, everyone saw Dipper for who he was as a vampire and reminded Sarah and Pacifica of the terror they witnessed before…

Dipper grabbed Anderson's head with his free arm and snapped his neck killing him. When Dipper's arm got free he used it on Fredrick to open both top and bottom jaws with his hands and snapped the jaw in half with blood spitting out the throat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dipper laughed evilly sending chills down everyone spines as the witnessed Dipper lose control of his human side.

"MASTER!" Richard shouted as he ran to kill Dipper. However, Dipper kicked Richard and he went flying into the car crushing it.

Michael was still unconscious, after his head got hit when Richard's body flew into him earlier. Richard then turned back to his human form as he stumbled on the ground bleeding and coughing up blood.

"…What kind of vampire are you? How are you this strong!?" Richard demanded.

"HAHAHAHA. Foolish mutt! You are pathetic. I WILL ENJOY TEARING OFF YOUR LIMBS!" Dipper shouted as his nails grew into thick dark nails that stabbed Richard in the back like knives.

Richard screamed in pain as Dipper pulled him up off the ground…

"DIPPER STOP! YOU WON. JUST STOP." Pacifica shouted as she tried to get free of the terrified Karen's grip.

Blood trickled down Richard's back and down Dipper's arm.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted as she got free and started running to stop Dipper from drinking.

As the blood slowly made its way down… Dipper opened his mouth, ready to receive it.

"NOOOO!" Pacifica screamed as she ran to Dipper.

…However, she was too late…

Dipper drank the blood and ravished in the taste. Pacifica just fell to her knees at the site of Dipper finally drinking the blood sealing his fate.

"…no…" Pacifica said as she cried.

Dipper just threw the dead body of Richard into a tree once he got done drinking his blood. Everyone was terrified… Everyone saw Dipper as a full-fledged vampire now…

Suddenly Dipper just fell to the ground and went unconscious…

Pacifica then got up and ran to Dipper.

"Dipper! Dipper! Wake up!" Pacifica shouted as she shook the unconscious body of Dipper.

She cried into him as she sat on the ground holding him…

"What have I done…" Karen said.

"Mmm…" Michael said as he got up in his human form.

"Micheal? Are you still a werewolf?" Sarah asked as she went over to him.

"…Yeah…but I don't hear Father's voice in my head anymore. I think I'm free from his control." Michael said and Sarah hugged him.

"…I'm glad." Sarah whispered as she cried and Mabel came over to Michael and hugged him as well once Sarah broke away.

"Where is he? Where is Father?" Michael asked as he looked around until he saw his body next to a tree.

"…Is he?..." Michael asked and Mabel nodded in confirmation that Richard was in fact dead.

Michael then turned his gaze to Pacifica holding Dipper as he laid unconscious. Michael then broke away from Mabel's embrace and limped over to Pacifica and Dipper. His leg also got injured along with his arm once he got hit by Richard's wolf body.

"S-STAY AWAY!" Pacifica shouted as she saw Michael walking to her.

"Pacifica…I'm fine now. I'm no longer under my father's control." Michael explained.

"I DON'T CARE! STAY AWAY!" Pacifica shouted with teary eyes.

"…Pacifica…" Michael said.

"No one will hurt him again!" Pacifica said.

"I'm not going to hurt him…" Michael said.

"Just…Just…Stay away… Please." Pacifica said as she cried once again.

Suddenly Dipper stirred from his slumber and Pacifica and Michael took notice.

"Dipper!" Pacifica said.

"Mmm…" Dipper groaned.

"Are you alright Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"…My head." Dipper said as he held his head in pain.

"Are…Are you still… Dipper?" Pacifica asked hoping for the best.

"…You know something?" Dipper whispered and Pacifica got down closer to hear him better.

"…You're the worst." Dipper said with a smile as his eyes met Pacifica's.

Pacifica couldn't help but smile… Even after drinking blood, Dipper was able to maintain his normal self…

However, something happened as Pacifica looked at Dipper… His fangs were turning back into normal teeth… His eyes were turning back to blue… And his skin was regaining his color back.

"…Dipper! Y-you are changing back!" Pacifica said with surprise.

Dipper got up suddenly and felt his teeth to confirm what Pacifica said was true…

"H-how is this possible? I thought if I drank blood I would become a vampire forever!" Dipper said.

"That's because it wasn't human blood you drank…" A man said as he appeared from the shadows of the trees.

Pacifica realized who that man was…

"IT'S YOU! You're the vampire that turned Dipper!" Pacifica said.

"Yes…My name is Samuel. I've been watching you all from the shadows." Samuel said as everyone else came closer to see what's going on.

"How am I not a vampire anymore!?" Dipper asked.

"There is a reason why vampires don't drink werewolf blood… It kills us instantly. However, if you drink the right amount you return to your normal human form… I only seen this happen 2 times before. All other vampires that tried died." Samuel said.

"What about me? How am I supposed to be cured?" Michael asked.

"The only cure I know of for werewolves is to kill your master during a full moon. Other than that, I don't know." Samuel said.

Michael looked over to his dead father again and sighed with disappointment.

"I'm sorry-" Dipper said until Michael cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry Dipper… All of this… Is my fault." Michael said in shame.

"Michael…You didn't know what you were doing…" Pacifica said.

"Maybe… but if I ended this before it began, none of this would have happened…" Michael said as tears swelled up in his.

He lost his mother when Sarah and him were young and now…they lost their father. Even though throughout their childhood they were brutally controlled by Richard, they enjoyed the small time they had while he was under the nice potion spell. He was a real father to them during that year and Sarah and Michael will never forget it.

"My condolences and deep apologies… I know how it feels to be an immortal monster but what I loathed the most was seeing my family and loved ones dead." Samuel said.

Michael just fell to his knees as tears fell down his face. Everyone, was glad that Dipper was cured from being a vampire. However, they were sad after hearing that Michael is now a werewolf forever. Mabel fell down to his level and held him tightly.

"…I'm really sorry Michael…" Mabel said as she held the upset Michael…

 **20 minutes later…**

Dipper, Karen, Michael, Frank, Pacifica, Sarah, and Mabel went back into the house after Samuel took his leave… Never to be seen from again.

"What are we going to do now?" Mabel asked.

"What can we do?" Michael asked.

"…We don't stop." Dipper said and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"We don't stop looking for a cure for Michael… He and Sarah lost too much. The least we can do is help them out anyway possible." Dipper said which made Sarah and Michael's eyes water…

"…Thank you Dipper." Michael said.

"Right. I'll let my mom know about what happened. It won't be easy to convince her but you guys can stay with us from now on…You are after all family." Pacifica said.

"Thank you Pacifica." Sarah said as she hugged her with teary eyes.

"I will help with moving your stuff into the Sasha's house." Frank said.

"As will I." Karen said.

"I will help Dipper in finding your cure Michael. We will search through all of the journals that Gruncle Stan has and find out everything and anything there is to know about werewolves until we find the cure." Mabel said.

"…You guys…Words can't express how much this all means to us." Michael said.

"…Yes…Thank you all so very much." Sarah said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and went to work in helping out Sarah and Michael rebuild their lives. One step at a time…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Sorry for this chapter being short but I promise to make next one bigger when I get the chance… Until next time…BYE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm back loving people. I got two announcements to make… One. I know some people are wondering why I've been making scary chapters when Dipper was a vampire…That was only because I needed to make something for the Halloween holiday that was coming up, that's my excuse. Two. For some reason, whenever I post a new chapter my words get changed for some reason… More specifically the word "They" every time I post a new chapter that word gets changed to the word "The" I don't know why… I even went back to my documents to comfirm it and they still say "They" on it… it's weird. ANYWAYS… Enough of my talking. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Those who work together, make things better…**

Dipper and Mabel were at the Mystery shack after they got done with school the next day. After begging Stan for the three journals, Stan reluctantly agreed under one condition… They would have to work at the Mystery shack during the weekend. Dipper and Mabel really didn't want to work for Stan for free but it was for Michael so they agreed.

For over an hour Dipper and Mabel read two of the three journals and found nothing… However, when Dipper picked up the number one journal…he found something immediately inside…

The journal gave a specific section about werewolves… It said that there are three types of werewolves… There is the Lycian, Worgen, and Gnoll. Lycians are the most dangerous. The can change at will but lose control during a full moon… Worgen are similar to Lycians but are a little bit smaller and can control their power even during a full moon. They can also talk with other Worgen telepathically were the other two races can't. Gnolls are the smallest of the three races of werewolves. They don't change back once turned and lose their intelligence over time.

Dipper and Mabel knew that Michael was defiantly not a Gnoll but they didn't know if he was a Lycian or a Worgen… Regardless, they continued reading to find out anything else about them. Dipper even had a dark light ready just in case there was any hidden messages about them…

The section went on and on but didn't have anything yet about any cures for Michael…Until…

"Werewolf cures!" Dipper said with excitement as he and Mabel looked at the last page.

Lycians: Drinking pure silver slowly and in small doses until cured. Find rare, changing color, forest mushrooms. Make Lycian eat them (20-30) and cured instantly. Find Master of the Lycian and let that Lycian kill him/her. Bathe in the holy giant's water for a week. (nonstop!)

Worgens: Fairy oil, unicorn blood, and lepercon liquid gold. Mix them together and let Worgen drink it fast! (Only known cure thus far).

Gnolls: No cure.

"Looks like we got some work to do. Even though I don't know where half of this stuff is…" Dipper said.

"Right. We both should split up and find the cures for the Worgen and the Lycian." Mabel said.

"We are gonna need help though Mabs. That's a lot of stuff we got to find." Dipper said.

"Hmm… I'll call up Candy, Wendy, and Grenda to help find the Worgen cure stuff." Mabel said.

"I will also get Pacifica, Sarah, Kayla, and Jessica to help too with finding the Lycian cure." Dipper said.

"Let's see if Gruncle Stan has any maps to find these things." Mabel said as she and Dipper got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the living room where Stan was watching "The Dutchess Returns" episode…

"Gruncle Stan… Do you have any maps that lead into the forest to find these things?" Dipper asked as he showed him the journal section of cures for werewolves.

"Werewolves, huh? I met a couple in my younger years. They paid me handsomely to get them cures so they can change back… Let me see." Stan said as he got up and rustled through a box near his couch…

"Here, these two copies have exact locations of Worgen and Lycian cures." Stan said as he handed Dipper and Mabel the maps.

"Thank you Gruncle Stan… Do you still do the…you know… Curing werewolf business?" Dipper asked.

"Not really kid. Times are getting extreme, even for me. Werewolves would come during my last years of curing them for profit and demand cures otherwise I would be their next meal. So I laced the property with Wolf's bane to ward them away from here. I stopped that old gig long ago and don't intend to do so again." Stan explained.

"…I see. Well thank you anyways for the info and the maps." Dipper said.

"No problem kid. Just remember, I'm gonna need both of your help this coming weekend and anyone else you think of that is willing to help out too." Stan said.

"Will do." Mabel said with a salute.

 **Meanwhile back at the Northwest manor…**

After Richard's death, the company's name fell into next of kin. Aka Michael. Even though Michael liked the thought of being the new head of the family, he knew that such a title only made Northwest men into jerks like his father and his uncle before him. So Michael decided to sell his company to another rich family that lived two counties away from Gravity falls.

Everyone in Gravity falls that had worked for the Northwest name was given fractions of Richard Northwest and Preston Northwest's money that was inherited by Michael. Michael and Sarah had no need for their money anymore. Though they had a great time throwing parties, buying anything they wanted, and having a safety net for any problems they might encounter they still wanted to be rid of it. Mainly because they wanted to start fresh and work for their own honest lives not the given life of being a Northwest.

"And… done. Thank you Mr. Michael Northwest. Regional Johnson Company, would like to thank you for your crossover. We will take good care of your old company." The Regional Johnson Company negotiator said after Michael and him got done sighing all the legal documents that let the Regional Johnson Company take complete control of the Northwest Company.

Michael also gave the mansion to the state to turn it into the new Gravity falls museum of Oregon. Remodeling would start in a week from today…

Pacifica, Karen, Frank, and Sarah got done loading up the last of Michael and Sarah's stuff into the cars.

"You all are great. Thank you so much for your help." Sarah said to everyone that helped them move.

"No problem sweetie. It's the least we can do for you." Karen said as Frank held her shoulder.

"…I'm so sorry about what happened with your father kids… I have a spare bedroom ready for you Michael but Sarah is going to have to sleep in Pacifica's room with her until I find another house for sale.

"We can help with that too." Sarah said.

"Yes… We still have our own money. It's not a lot but it will help you find another house." Michael said.

"What about your father's money?" Pacifica asked.

"…We are giving it way to the people here in Gravity falls that worked for our family over the generations…They deserve this final gift of gratitude as the Northwest name is coming to a close." Sarah said.

"Well I think that's nice sweetie. However, we all are starting a new chapter for the Northwest name, so it's not quite over. It's not going to be like the old one but at least it's going to be a more...normal name. No more publicity, no more servants, and no more control over the town. We are all going to be honest and kind to one another and everyone around us." Sasha said. Pacifica, Michael, and Sarah nodded with agreement as they all smiled.

The Northwests…are free.

 **Meanwhile…at the Corduroy residence…**

Wendy walked over to the mail box to get the mail until one letter stuck out amongst the rest of the mail…

The front of the letter said: To the loyal and generous people that helped our family…

Wendy opened it up and read the letter…

"To the Corduroy family… Your family has helped ours ever since Gravity falls was first founded. We would like to give you this final payment of appreciation for all of your loyal and generous service. You will be working for Regional Johnson Company from now on. (Optional) You are in our hearts… Thank you again… -Michael and Sarah Northwest." The letter said.

Wendy then looked over on the other side of the letter that had a check attached to it… Once Wendy saw it she dropped everything else and ran inside with a huge smile on her face.

"DAD! WE'RE RICH!" Wendy screamed as she ran inside.

 **Meanwhile… At the Miller residence…**

Kayla and Jessica were done doing their homework for the day and was watching television… Suddenly the phone rang and their mom got it.

"Hello?" Mrs. Miller answered.

"Yes they are here. Let me ask them. Girls, do you two want to hang out with Dipper today? He's at the Mystery shack." Mrs. Miller said.

"Sure." Kayla said.

Mrs. Miller told Dipper on the other line that her daughters agreed to head over to his great uncle's place and hung up the phone after she gave her goodbye to Dipper.

Jessica and Kayla got their shoes on and rode their bikes to the Mystery shack…

 **Later on, at the Mystery shack…**

Mabel called Wendy to come over after she called Candy and Grenda. Once Grenda and Candy came, they all waited for Wendy to come over. Wendy came with her car and got out with the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen her with.

"Hey…Wendy. Are you…alright?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Mabs. I'm just so happy right now. Your boyfriend and his sister gave my family a HUGE check that we don't know what to do with. We are basically set for life if we spend it wisely." Wendy explained.

"That's great. Speaking of Michael, we need your help to…cure him." Mabel said.

"What's wrong with Michael?" Candy asked.

"Well…Promise you guys won't get scared or anything…but he's now a…werewolf." Mabel said.

"…eh." Wendy said.

"Aren't you scared?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Not really. After seeing all the weird creepy stuff with you and Dipper during your first summer here, I think I can take it. It's just another day, another new Mystery. Plus a werewolf guy sounds hot!" Wendy said.

"I for one am ESTATIC about this! Mabel I'm so jealous right now! You get to have a werewolf BOYFRIEND!" Grenda said in her deep manly voice.

"Girls I don't think-"Mabel said until she was cut off mid-sentence.

"He must be so majestic and more handsome now. If only I could see his face! It's just like the novel "Vampire werewolf forbidden love". You are so lucky Mabel." Candy said.

"LISTEN!" Mabel shouted and everyone took notice as they got quiet quickly.

"Sorry for shouting…but this isn't like our favorite stories girls… This is really a problem. Michael is miserable and lost so much from this experience. This isn't the time to gush over the charm of him being a werewolf. He lost his humanity and his father! We all just want him to be cured so he doesn't have to live with more problems that he already has." Mabel explained with tears in her eyes and everyone felt bad after hearing Mabel.

"…I'm sorry Mabel. I didn't know." Grenda said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too squirt. It won't happen again." Wendy said.

"Please forgive me being rude and nonunderstanding about this. I'm truly sorry Mabel." Candy said.

"Don't worry girls. I forgive all of you…but I still am going to need your help finding the cure stuff for him." Mabel said.

"I'm in. You can count on me!" Wendy said.

"Us too." Candy said.

"LETS DO THIS!" Grenda shouted in her loud manlike voice as she held her arms in the air.

The four girls then got into Wendy's car and drove away to find the first ingredients for one of the werewolf cures…

 **Dipper's adventure…**

After Dipper called Pacifica, Kayla, and Jessica to come over, Kayla and Jessica called their boyfriends to come over as well. Dipper then called Sarah and she too called her boyfriend to come over. Once every came Dipper was amazed.

"Wow… I didn't think that there would be so many people coming along on this trip…" Dipper said.

"What trip would that be?" Kayla asked.

"…We are searching for ingredients for a…cure." Dipper hesitated to say trying not to tell everyone that doesn't know about Michael.

"R-REALY!" Sarah shouted with joy.

"What's going on? What are you all talking about?" Kevin asked.

Sarah, Dipper, and Pacifica got real quiet and nodded to each other deciding to tell them.

"Michael's a werewolf." Pacifica said.

Kayla, Jessica, Zack, Kevin, and Benjamin were quiet but then busted out laughing…

"You guys are hilarious! Hahahaha." Benjamin said as he and everyone else except Sarah, Dipper, and Pacifica laughed.

"…Just stop." Dipper said.

Everyone then stopped laughing…

"Are you guys serious?" Zack asked.

Sarah just looked the other way with tears in her eyes. Pacifica and Dipper nodded with serious looks.

"Woah… I didn't think things like that existed." Kevin said.

Zack saw Sarah walking away in tears and he went after her alone.

"…How did this happen?" Jessica asked.

"…It's a long story…but right now we need to help him. Will you guys help us help him?" Pacifica asked.

Everyone nodded with agreement but still tried to wrap their heads around the situation still…

Zack followed the upset Sarah around to the back of the Shack where Mabel and the others were before they left. Sarah was sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.

"Sarah…I'm so sorry about earlier. I…I didn't know." Zack said.

"…It's ok. I just want my old brother back…" Sarah said as she whipped way tears.

Zack held out a hand and Sarah grabbed it so he could lift her up… Zack then brought her into a hug and she hugged him back. Once she calmed down she looked into his brown eyes… He looked into her green eyes… They both then kissed each other sweetly…

"Come on. Lets go save your brother." Zack said once they broke apart from their kiss.

Sarah nodded and both of them walked back to Dipper and the others…

The group then got into Benjamin's truck. Dipper was up front with Benjamin to give directions to where they needed to go, while everyone else was sitting in the back of the truck together.

The truck drove away towards their first stop to find what they needed to save Michael from this curse…

Both Mabel and Dipper's group were determined to cure Michael…No matter the cost.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Things are starting to come into place. What do you think might happen when Dipper and Mabel search for the cures? Will the cures work? Find out something next chapter…BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Time for another chapter folks. Hope you like it. Enjoy…**

 **Warning Chapter Contains: Violence, and language. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Gnolls blood and unicorn blood?...**

Dipper, Pacifica, Sarah, Kayla, Jessica, Zack, Benjamin, and Kevin were walking in the forest looking for the first of the ingredients that they needed for one of the cures for a Lycian…

"How much further Dipper? My feet are getting tired and this mud is ruining my shoes! I'm hungry. Are we there yet." Sarah whined.

"Sarah we just started walking into the woods 15 minutes ago, quit complaining." Pacifica said.

"But still… I didn't think that this would be this hard." Sarah said.

"Here ride on my back." Zack said as he lowered his back and Sarah climbed on.

"Thanks Zack. You are the greatest." Sarah said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ugh…" Pacifica gaged.

"What's the matter Paz?" Dipper asked.

"It's just they are so lovey dovey and it's kinda cliché." Pacifica explained.

"Weren't we kinda like that back then?" Dipper asked.

"Not really. You just did what I said and I enjoyed it." Pacifica said with a smile as Dipper just smacked his forehead.

"Sigh…" Dipper sighed as he looked at the map.

"So what are we looking for again?" Kayla asked.

"Rare changing color mushrooms. They are one of the cures for Lycian werewolves." Dipper explained.

"How many do we have to get?" Kevin asked.

"About 20 to 30 of them." Dipper said.

"How can we get so many if they are rare?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't know…but we have to try." Dipper said.

"Why do they change color?" Benjamin asked.

"To be honest I don't really know. However, I do know that there is one place that has many mushrooms and hopefully they have the color changing mushrooms we need." Dipper explained.

"What is this place?" Jessica asked.

"It's a gnome village not too far from here, I recognized it on the map and remembered that's were Mabel met her first…well I should say many boyfriends." Dipper explained.

"Many boyfriends?... What on earth are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"You see…When Mabel and I first came here she met this guy named Norman. I first thought he was a zombie and Mabel got mad at me for accusing him as one. When she and him went out on a date, he revealed that he was not a zombie but a bunch of gnomes that were disguised. Mabel rejected them and they kidnapped her. I had to go and rescue her and brought her back to the Mystery Shack. However, the gnomes banded together to make this gigantic gnome monster and chased us all the way there." Dipper explained.

"How did you guys beat them?" Pacifica asked.

"Mabel used a leaf blower on them." Dipper said and everyone laughed a little.

"Wow. That's all it took? These guys must be push overs." Kevin said.

"Well they are little and they frighten very easily… Afterwards Mabel apologized to me and we hugged it out." Dipper said and all the girls went "Awwww".

"Were here." Dipper said as he pointed to the gnomes' village…However, once they got there they were greeted with hostility.

"STAY RIGHT THERE! NOT ONE STEP FURTHER." Jeff said.

"Jeff it's me Dipper." Dipper said.

"I don't care. You can be one of those wolf creatures in disguise!" Jeff said.

"Wolf creatures?... Do you mean Lycians? Dipper asked.

"No… Gnolls." Jeff said.

"Jeff listen. Gnolls don't change back into being human once they are turned." Dipper explained.

"See I told you Jeff." Another Gnome said in the background.

"Shut up Sean!" Jeff said.

Everyone (except Dipper and Pacifica) looked at Jeff with awe. They never seen a gnome before.

"The dude is tiny!" Benjamin said.

"Yeah…" Kevin said.

Jeff then turned his attention back to Dipper and the others…but then saw one girl that really sparked his…interest.

"You! Bring her with you and we will talk!" Jeff said as he pointed to Sarah.

"What?!" Sarah shouted.

"Why her?" Dipper said.

"Because I won't let anyone come in unless you do what I say." Jeff said.

"Really? Why are we doing this? This guy isn't bigger then my foot! Why don't we just take what we need by force?" Kevin asked.

"Because simpleton, I have the whole area surrounded by my men!" Jeff said and dozens of gnomes appeared out of bushes with crossbows and rocks pointed at everyone.

"Look Jeff we don't want any trouble… We'll do what you say. Just don't shoot." Dipper said.

"Then bring that girl here Dipper and we will talk! Your friends can stay here as insurance." Jeff said.

"…fine." Sarah said.

"Sarah…Are you sure about this?" Zack asked.

"Yes…I'm doing this for my brother." Sarah said as she walked with Dipper into the gnomes' village with Jeff.

"Please sit." Jeff offered as he led Sarah and Dipper into a room with small chairs and a small table.

"I think I'll stand." Dipper said.

"Yeah me too." Sarah said.

"Suit yourselves…Now, what do you want with us?" Jeff asked.

"We need 30 changing color mushrooms." Dipper said.

"Hmmm… That's our rarest mushroom that we have. Why do you need them so badly?" Jeff asked.

"Our friend has been turned into a werewolf and we need them to turn him back." Dipper explained.

"…Her." Jeff said.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"I want her to be our new queen and in exchange I will give you our entire stock of 60 changing color mushrooms." Jeff said.

"No way. I knew I should have seen this coming." Dipper said.

"…Sigh fine! I'll give you 30 for your help in rid us of this Gnoll problem we have." Jeff said.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Gnolls have been attacking our other villages and eating our kin! If you can rid us of them, I will gladly give you half our stock of color changing mushrooms." Jeff said.

"Deal." Sarah said.

"S-Sarah. We don't know how to beat Gnolls." Dipper said.

"Oh…Oops." Sarah said.

"Sean knows. He fought these Gnolls for weeks now. He can tell you all about them." Jeff said.

"Great then. Where is he?" Dipper asked.

"Right here boy." Sean said as he walked into the room.

Dipper noticed Sean and he wasn't like most gnomes… He had scars all over his face and one of his eyes looked like it was blind.

"I'm Sean. I have seen these monsters for what they truly are… They killed my family a month ago and I swore vengeance on them." Sean said.

"Alright then. We'll help but make sure you keep your end of the bargain Jeff!" Dipper said.

"We will don't worry." Jeff said.

Dipper and Sarah walked out of the room and rejoined their friends outside the village along with Sean.

"So were you able to get the mushrooms?" Pacifica asked.

"We have to help the gnomes first then they will give us what we need." Dipper said.

"What do they need from us?" Kayla asked.

"We need your help in driving away the Gnoll menus that threatens our villages." Sean said.

"Gnolls? What are they?" Jessica asked.

"They are another type of werewolf that are less intelligent and can't change back into a human once turned." Dipper explained.

"They only have one weakness that we know of…" Sean said as he walked over and took one of the crossbows and brought it back over to the group.

"These sliver arrows that we make hurt these creatures and even kills them if you hit them in the heart or the head." Sean explained.

"Do we have enough for everyone?" Benjamin asked.

"We have five including this one. We can spare two more but the last two have to stay here to protect the village." Sean said.

"Alright. Dipper, Zack, and Sean get the crossbows. Everyone else stay alert and yell out targets once you see them." Pacifica instructed.

"What about me?!" Sarah whined.

"What about you?" Pacifica asked.

"I need someone to carry me throughout the woods! I'm tired of walking!" Sarah whined.

"You can stay here if you want." Zack said with a smile.

Sarah looked over and saw all the love-struck Gnomes looking at her.

"Uhh. Actually I think I will walk." Sarah said.

"Great. Now let's get going." Dipper said as he, Sean, and Zack took point with the crossbows. Everyone else followed behind.

 **35 minutes later, deep in the woods…**

Dipper noticed something before anyone else…

"Hey… What's that?" Dipper asked as he pointed to something in front of everyone…

"That's my old village…" Sean said.

The group walked into the village…but what they saw disturbed them and horrified them…

"How horrifying." Jessica said.

"This is wrong." Kevin said.

"How could they…" Pacifica said.

"This is unforgivable!" Dipper shouted as everyone saw the carnage of bodies mutilated all over houses and monuments from the Gnolls wrath…

"…I remember it like it was just 5 minutes ago… These beasts came and killed everyone…but me." Sean said as a tear rolled down his face.

The group then saw a body of one of the Gnolls.

"It looks smaller than Michael's werewolf body." Sarah said.

"…even so… This is unforgivable for anyone to do. We must bring these damn beasts down!" Benjamin said.

"We will…" Kevin said.

Suddenly everyone heard noises from all around them… Gnolls then appeared from all around them… One of the Gnolls then walked forward amongst all others…

"Grrrr… I'm the leader of the Gnoll clan. You outsiders have no right being here in our new home." The Gnoll leader said.

"IT'S YOU THAT DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Sean said as he fired the crossbow and everyone started fighting against the Gnolls…

Dipper shot two of them and Pacifica shouted that one was behind Dipper and he turned and shot at it. Zack then shot at the rest with Sean…

Suddenly the Gnoll leader approached the gang after they killed all the rest. His arm was bleeding as he held it. Dipper and Zack were about to fire but Sean held up a hand that stopped them.

"Leave this one to me… He will pay for destroying my village and…KILLING MY FAMILY! AHHHHHH!" Sean said as he charged with silver knives he pulled out from his belt. The two fought each other for a while. Both were cutting each other…until.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean said as he stabbed the Gnoll killing it…However, what he didn't realize was the Gnolls claws already embedded into Sean's flesh. Sean fell to the ground and everyone ran to him with panic.

"SEAN! Dipper yelled.

"There…isn't much time… Take… this and stab… my heart…" Sean said as he coughed up blood while giving Dipper one of his knives.

"There has to be another way…" Dipper said.

"Do it…before…I turn." Sean said.

Dipper's eyes swelled up with guilt as he took the knife…

"…I'm sorry." Dipper said as he trusted the knife into the gnome's heart…

 **1 hour later…**

Dipper and the others walked back to the gnomes' village where they departed from earlier... Neither of them said a single word after what they have done…

"So… Is it finished?" Jeff asked.

Dipper gave a sad nod as he gave back the knife to Jeff…

"I see… He's with his family now boy… Don't be too hard on yourself." Jeff said as he handed Dipper the bag full of the color changing mushrooms.

The gang then took their leave as they decided to head home for now and hopped that these mushrooms would be enough to cure Michael…

 **Meanwhile, with Mabel's group…**

"Wow. Who would have known those dick unicorns had everything we needed after we fought them." Wendy said.

"Yeah. They deserved to pay after they made fun of us and Michael's misfortune after we explained and begged for their help." Candy said.

"At least we got what we went there for and more." Grenda said as she wiped the last of the unicorn blood from her hand into the jar after the others did.

"Now we can save Michael!" Mabel said. Everyone then putted everything in the back of Wendy's car…

They all drove away and left the unicorn tower that was filled with knocked out unicorns that were bruised and bloodied…

 **25 minutes later…**

Mabel and Dipper's group were at the Mystery shack after they called Michael to come by once he got the chance.

As they waited Mabel and her group mixed all there ingredients to make their cure for Michael… Suddenly Sasha's car came up with Michael in the passenger side…

"I'll be back to pick you all up in an hour after I get my check from Greasy's." Sasha said as she drove away.

"Alright guys…Why am I here?" Michael asked.

"We have cures for you to try Mike." Sarah said.

"Really?! You guys were able to get me my cure!?" Michael asked with excitement…

"Yeah. Now let's get started." Dipper said as he placed a chair in front of the lawn. Michael sat and Dipper gave him the bag of the 30 color changing mushrooms…

"These things look weird." Michael said.

"You have to eat them all." Dipper explained.

"ALL OF THEM!?" Michael asked in shock.

"Yes!" Pacifica said.

"Ok…" Michael said as he took a handful and started munching on them.

"UGH! These things taste horrible!" Michael said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPIT ANY OF THEM OUT!" Mabel said as she kept Michael's mouth shut.

Michael swallowed with a shiver down his spine after devouring the first handful…

After Michael got down eating all 30 of the mushrooms, the group waited to see if the cures was now lifted.

"Did it work?" Dipper asked.

"I don't-" Michael said as he fell to the ground in pain.

"MICHAEL!" Sarah and Mabel shouted as they ran to his side.

"GET AWAY!" Michael shouted as his wolf was coming out…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? What's going to happen now? Why was the cure making Michael turn? Find out next time… BYE.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Time for another chapter….Enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter contains: Some language and sexual scenes… Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **Wolf, dog, and Michael…**

Michael was changing into a werewolf after he ate the color changing mushrooms… Everyone backed away as Michael left his humanity and turned into a werewolf. After he fully changed he then looked at everyone. Everybody was afraid that Michael was about to attack them… However, that wasn't the case…

"Why aren't I losing control? I thought I would attack you by now…" Michael said in his wolf voice.

"That's because you aren't under control by the one who bit you anymore." Stan said as he walked out to see what was making all that noise while he was watching his rerun of "The Duchess" for the 12th time…

"That's right!... but why did he turn into a werewolf after eating the color changing mushrooms?" Dipper asked.

"It's because that cure isn't his cure. The wrong cure will make the werewolf change without any control over it." Stan said.

"So…What cure should he use then?" Pacifica asked.

"…Don't know." Stan said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Sarah shouted.

"Ok, for one…Don't use that language around me missy…and two I don't know because I don't know what kind of werewolf he is." Stan said.

"Wait a minute…If Dipper's cure didn't work then mine should, right Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"It's a possibility." Stan said while drinking his coffee.

Mabel then got the big pot of the mixture that they made earlier…

"Drink Fido!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Not funny Mabel!" Michael said.

"This cure you have to drink fast! If you drink it slowly it will not work." Stan explained and the wolf Michael nodded.

Michael then dipped his head in the pot and started drinking the warm liquid that tasted good for a change.

Michael guzzled it down fast and licked his lips.

"Good boy!" Mabel said as she petted his head and Michael growled a little.

"Don't you growl at me mister! BAD BOY!" Mabel said as she sprayed Michael with a water bottle she had with her and everyone laughed.

Suddenly Michael was changing shape… His figure was growing, then shrinking, then growing again.

"What's happening?!" Sarah shouted.

"I was afraid of this…" Stan said and everyone looked at him.

"What is it Stan!?" Dipper asked in a panic.

"…He's a hybrid." Stan said.

"A hybrid?" Everyone asked as Michael kept on changing in the background.

"Yeah. The good news is that he will stop changing sizes here soon. The bad news is that the cure for a hybrid is a little… tricky." Stan said.

"What do you mean?" Michael said as he walked up in rags he found from his torn clothing to cover himself once his changing loop was over.

"Your cure is one of two…but if you take the wrong one…you will die." Stan said and everyone gasped with shock.

"Gruncle Stan! How can we know which one will be the right one?!" Mabel asked in a panic.

"There is no way… It's 50/50." Stan said.

Stan threw a pair of pants for Michael to put on while he finds his notes…

"These are my last notes for werewolves that I took but never published them in my journals." Stan said as he flipped through the note pad…

"Let's see… Michael here has two choices… Eat the majestic tree bark that only one tree in the woods has… or drown yourself in the old river." Stan said.

"Old river?" Dipper asked.

"Yes… It's here in the woods. Some argued that this is the first river in the world before the world changed. However, this river is really rare to find. I only knew about it through this strange beast that had drank from it and grew many heads…" Stan said and Dipper remember such a beast with multiple heads.

"That's the multi-bear!" Dipper said.

"A bear has many heads too from drinking that water? The beast I saw looked like multi headed moose." Stan said.

"Oh… Well still. If the multi-bear drank from the same water then he could tell us where it is!" Dipper said.

"Well… What are we waiting for?" Michael said.

"Hold on kid. Remember what I said?... Both cures are dangerous! If you take the wrong one then you can die!" Stan stressed.

"…We have to try something!" Mabel shouted.

"…Mabel…Stan does have a point. How can we do this? There is no way to find out and we are literally gambling with Michael's life here." Dipper explained.

"…What will happen if I did both?" Michael asked Stan.

"Don't know… Never seen a hybrid do any of the cures before…Still, it's too risking." Stan said.

"…I see… I-I need to think about this…" Michael said as he walked away Mabel then ran after him…

"Michael!" Mabel called as she followed him around back of the Mystery shack…

"…Mabel. I'm sorry…" Michael said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Michael." Mabel said.

"Yes I do… I'm a terrible monster… If I can't be cured then how can I be your boyfriend?" Michael asked.

"I don't care if you are a monster! You are still Michael and I'm not leaving you just because you are a werewolf!" Mabel stressed.

"But what about our future? How can we do anything with me like this?" Michael asked.

"We will just have to learn to live with it. I told you, I'm not leaving. We've been through worse and we can get through this… I love you Michael." Mabel said as she looked in his eyes.

"…I love you too Mabel. I…I just don't want to hurt you." Michael said.

"You won't. Now come over here and hug me before you start making me cry with all this drama!" Mabel demanded which putted a smile on Michael's face as he walked up and hugged her. They both stayed like that for a few moments then shared a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, both of their teenaged hormones kicked in as Michael's neck was started to be kissed and sucked on by Mabel.

"Mabel… We shouldn't do this right now." Michael said as he was trying to contain his urges but was failing miserably as he took off his shirt exposing his chest which was now masculine from being a werewolf.

"Ooooh. Me like. Hehehehe." Mabel giggled which made Michael blush with embarrassment but was soon calmed as Mabel kissed him again while grabbing his chest. Mabel then lifted her shirt exposing her breasts in her thin layered pink bra which Michael loved.

Mabel then unzipped Michael's fly and pulled out his member and started stroking it… Michael lost all control as he grabbed Mabel and pined her to the wall and pulled down her pants and started having sex with her from behind. Mabel panted harder and harder. She wanted to moan but didn't want anyone to hear her.

"F-faster!" Mabel said and Michael nodded as he took off her shirt all the way and thrusted harder and harder.

After 10 minutes Michael and Mabel finally climaxed… They breathed heavily but couldn't rest because they heard someone coming and they quickly put on all their clothes before the person came around.

"There you guys are. We were wondering if you were ok Michael, I volunteered to see if you are doing alright." Pacifica said.

"We're alright. Pant. Pant. Pant." Michael said as he was breathing heavily along with Mabel.

"Why are you guys breathing so heavily?" Pacifica asked but then put two and two together.

"…Did you guys do it back here?" Pacifica said as she was met with blushing faces.

"Ugh… You guys… That was too risky. What if someone came while you two were…you know… having your time?" Pacifica asked.

"…We weren't going to get caught!" Mabel stressed.

"Right… Anyways. I also came by to let you know that my mom is here to pick us up Mike… I suggest you straighten yourself out before coming back around the shack." Pacifica said as she walked away.

"What is she…" Michael said until he noticed that that both him and Mabel's shirts were inside out and that Michael and Mabel's pants weren't on straight as both of their underwear was showing a little bit.

"Oh my god…" Michael said as they both straightened themselves out real fast.

"How do I look?" Mabel asked.

"Good. How do I look?" Michael asked.

"Good." Mabel said and both nodded and laughed a little as they both interlinked their fingers and walked away hand in hand.

"By the way… Try not to do me doggy style next time." Mabel said with a smile.

"Wow… really? More dog jokes?" Michael said and Mabel laughed.

Michael, Sarah, and Pacifica got into the car after giving their goodbyes and drove home for the night…

 **25 minutes later at the Northwest residence…**

"Alright kids, bed time is in an hour if you have any homework that needs to be done I suggest you do it." Sasha said.

"Alright Mom." Pacifica said as she went to do her math in the kitchen.

"We done ours Aunt Sasha." Sarah said with a smile.

"Good. I'm going to head to bed, I've had a long day." Sasha said.

"Us too." Michael said.

"Alright. Good night everyone, sleep good." Sasha said as she made her way upstairs to her room.

While Pacifica was in the kitchen doing her math homework, Michael and Sarah were in the living room watching T.V.

"So…Did you think about what you are going to do Mike?" Sarah asked.

"…Well for right now, I'm going to live with being a werewolf…However, we have to explain this to our aunt someday… She still doesn't even know that this paranormal stuff even exists. We've told her that our father died but we didn't tell her exactly how he died." Michael said.

"Yeah…Eventually she's going ask… We would need to explain to her easily and hope she will understand…" Sarah said.

"The next full moon is next week… So we have to tell her beforehand before I turn." Michael explained.

Sarah nodded in agreement…

Once everyone went to bed…Something happened.

Pacifica was sleeping soundly…until someone put a chloroform rag on Pacifica's mouth awaking her but knocking her out in seconds…

"Now Dipper is going to do what I say now that I have his heart in my hands…" The stranger said as he picked Pacifica up and quietly walked down stairs with her and out the window that was left unlocked…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Who is this kidnapper and what does he want from Dipper that he would need to hold Pacifica hostage to get? Find out next chapter… BYE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Time for another chapter… Take note…I'm thinking about making one last sequel for this story line…not sure yet. Tell me what you would like and I'll consider it. Anyways… Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning chapter contains: Violence and language. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **What goes around stays around…**

 **36 hours before Pacifica's kidnapping…**

Pacifica's Science class was the only class without Dipper or any of her friends or cousins.

"Attention class. We have a new student today… Mr. Ryan Sanders. He's from California and moved here with his family. Please welcome him and make him feel welcomed." Mrs. Burns said as she introduced the new student.

He was a very handsome guy that all the girls (except Pacifica) noticed with love struck eyes.

"Now Mr. Sanders, please find yourself a seat and share a book with whoever is next to you. I'll order your book for you tomorrow.

"Thank you ma'am." Ryan said with a smile that made every girl (except Pacifica, but including the teacher) melt.

Ryan looked around and saw girls were trying to make room for him to sit next to them… However, there was one seat near the back that wasn't taken that was next to the uncaring Pacifica… Mainly because she was lost in thought because of her cousin being a werewolf forever. She managed to get her mom to take in Sarah and Michael but she didn't tell her why their father died. Sarah and Michael weren't at school because they were grieving over losing their father.

As he made his way over to Pacifica's spot everyone was sighing with disappointment.

"Hey. I'm Ryan." Ryan said.

"Hey." Pacifica said while the teacher was teaching the class.

"Are you good in Science?" Ryan asked.

"Not really." Pacifica said.

"Well…Maybe we could help each other out then." Ryan said trying to connect with Pacifica.

"Look. I appreciate the thought but I already have a-" Pacifica said until she saw him…

His eyes were brown, his hair was black, and his face would make any girl want to kiss it…However, Pacifica shook away the wrong idea and continued her sentence.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend." Pacifica said.

"That's cool. I just wanted to make friends and find help with my school work." Ryan said with a smile which Pacifica tried her best not to blush…

" _What am I doing!? I love Dipper not this guy. Even though he asks me for my help, which Dipper never does… I can't cheat on Dipper! Screw this guy and his…his… UGH! Stop looking at me already! I can't think straight!_ " Pacifica thought as the guy was just looking at her.

"W-we can't be friends…" Pacifica said.

"Oh… Did I offend?" Ryan asked.

"NO! I-I mean… No you didn't offend me…it's just that I don't want my boyfriend to get the wrong idea." Pacifica said.

"I see. Well I can understand that." Ryan said with a smile.

"Thank you." Pacifica said somewhat relieved that she didn't have to be his friend…but somewhere deep in her mind she regretted it a little…

 **Later on…**

When Pacifica got out of school, she made her way to the bus stop to take her home… However, what she didn't realize was that Ryan was on the same bus… What's worse is that there was no other seats on the bus except next to him. Pacifica swallowed with guilt as she made her way to his spot…

"Oh hey." Ryan said.

"Hi." Pacifica said.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know that there wasn't any spots left. Here I'll go find someone to switch with me." Ryan said.

"NO… I-I mean its ok. It's just a bus ride." Pacifica said with a small blush as she was smacking herself mentally for saying that.

"Okay…" Ryan said as he scooted over more so Pacifica could sit.

Most of the ride neither of them talked with one another and it was getting more awkward by the second. Pacifica really didn't want the guy to be her friend but she didn't want things to be awkward like this…

"So…I heard about your boyfriend. Another girl named Mabel told me about him in my last class." Ryan said.

" _OH NO! If he talked with Mabel about me she might think I'm cheating on Dipper!"_ Pacifica thought as she panicked.

"Relax… She told me that because she wanted to know about me not that I told her about me and you talking during our science class." Ryan said.

"Phew…" Pacifica sighed with relief.

"Hahahahaha. Wow, you really are worried about Dipper leaving you just because of me, aren't you?" Ryan said.

"Well…kind of. Like I said I don't want him to get the wrong idea." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry. I'm not stealing you away from him and if he asks then I will simply tell him that I'm not interested." Ryan said.

"R-really?" Pacifica asked.

"Well yeah… Don't take this the wrong way but you aren't exactly my type. Hahahaha." Ryan said which made Pacifica blush with embarrassment because she assumed that he was trying to get with her and didn't take into consideration that she might not be his type to begin with.

"S-sorry." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry about it. People wouldn't agree with me if I told everyone what my type really is." Ryan explained.

"What type do you like?" Pacifica asked.

"…Promise you won't tell?" Ryan asked.

Pacifica hesitated for a moment but nodded and Ryan whispered it in her ear… After hearing what he said she busted out laughing…

"H-HEY it's not funny!" Ryan said with a hurt face.

"Sorry…Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It was more me being hysterical about it. Here I thought you were a ladies man that swoon every girl that was near you but I would never expected that you were actually…gay." Pacifica said.

"SHHH! Don't say that out loud! If someone hears you I might get picked on or worse!" Ryan said.

"Don't worry no one here would really care… I do have to ask though… Is that the reason why you and your family had to move?" Pacifica asked.

Ryan just looked down with an upset look and nodded.

"I was teased…bullied… and even my life was threatened because of it. My parents were the only ones who approved of me being gay and decided to move to avoid any more people to discriminate me and my family… We moved here because it was the cheapest we could find but also because we didn't know anyone here and no one knew us. My mom told me not to tell anyone so we didn't go through the same nightmare again." Ryan explained.

"…I'm sorry Ryan. Believe me though. No one here is like that and you can hang out with my friends if you would like. They would accept you and you can be a friend too." Pacifica said.

"R-really?" Ryan said with tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Yes." Pacifica said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Pacifica. I never had real friends before! You are the greatest." Ryan said.

"Haha. Thanks." Pacifica said as they made their way to their bus stop near their homes…

As the bus let them off Pacifica and Ryan went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes.

"I can't believe on my first day I made new friends! I can't wait to start hanging out with them. I gotta tell my parents!" Ryan said excitedly as he hurried home.

He opened up his door but his parents weren't home…except there was one person home that he didn't like the most. The one person he didn't tell Pacifica about. He hated him, the one person that brought him the most pain.

"Hello brother. How was your first day at school? Did you meet any fagots there like you?" Marcus said while watching T.V. Marcus Sanders was a 20 year old that still lived with his family he didn't have a job nor was he motivated to get one. He loved tormenting his younger brother because of his sexuality towards the male gender. He was a taller guy with black hair too and blue eyes. His girlfriend broke up with him after he tried raping her. He was under house arrest but got a reduced sentence after his mom begged the judge. Now he's free again and in a new state.

"N-no Marcus…b-but I did make new friends. Where is Mom and Dad?" Ryan asked.

"Dad is looking for a new job and Mom went grocery shopping but enough about them. I wanna know who your friends are." Marcus said as he made his way to Ryan.

"I-I don't remember." Ryan said getting scared of his older brother towering over him.

"Tell me fag!" Marcus demanded as he hit Ryan on the face knocking him down to the floor.

"Please…Don't hit me Marcus." Ryan begged.

"I'll stop when you tell me at least one of your friends' names." Marcus said as he continued to wail on Ryan. After being hit a few more times Ryan couldn't bare it and reluctantly told Marcus what he wanted to know.

"P-Pacifica Northwest!" Ryan said.

"Good. Now was that so hard? Where does she live?!" Marcus demanded.

"I don't know…" Ryan said softly from the ground.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Marcus shouted as he kicked Ryan that was on the ground.

"I really don't know. Sh-She didn't tell me Marcus I swear!" Ryan said.

"Ugh… Fine. I'll find out. Remember if you tell Mom or Dad about any of this…" Marcus said.

"I-I know…You'll…kill me." Ryan said in fear.

"Good fairy. Now go up to your room! I got work to do." Marcus said and Ryan quickly got up and collected his things and ran up to his room where he was safe…

"Pacifica…Northwest… Hmmm." Marcus said as he made his way to the computer…

 **Currently…**

After the failed attempt of freeing Michael from his werewolf curse Pacifica, Sarah, and Michael made their way home for the night…

While everyone was sleeping soundly, Marcus searched every entrance of the house until he found one window wasn't locked and he used it to get into the house… He quietly made his way up stairs and searched each every room until he found the room he was looking for.

When Marcus searched for Pacifica on his computer he found out a lot about her including her boyfriend Dipper. Dipper Pines has been able to make his way to the local newspaper one time saving the town from a big bat and it said it online as well… Marcus had a plan to get Dipper to give him a special power in exchange for his girlfriend back. However, Marcus had…other plans as well.

He walked up to Pacifica's side of the room both her and Sarah were fast asleep. He wanted to take both because of his perverted thoughts but knew he could only take Pacifica for his plan to work… He then took out a rag with chloroform in it and pressed it hard on Pacifica's mouth and nose.

Once she was unconscious he picked up her body and walked down stairs quietly… Once he was able to get out he took her to an abandon shack a mile away from Pacifica's house deep in the woods. He opened the door and tied her up against a metal pole that was connected to the shack.

Marcus was about to have his way with the unconscious girl before him but decided to let it go before someone found out that he wasn't home. So he quickly walked out and locked the door behind him…

"Soon my little sweet. I will make you my own once we have more time together and once I'm through with you I will get what I want from your boyfriend…" Marcus said with a sadistic smile as he walked away…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Great… Another problem. Will the gang ever get a break from all this madness!? Anyways... Hope everyone like the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what will happen…BYE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Time for another chapter folks… By the way, I managed to come up with an idea for my 3** **rd** **sequel. It's going to be called "Returned Feelings" but that isn't until I finished this sequel…Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter contains: Violence, mentioning of rape, language, and suggestive themes. Readers' discretion advised.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Take back what you gave because it's time to save…**

"Good morning Gravity falls. This is the morning news… Just in, there is an amber alert in place for a Miss Pacifica Elise Northwest. She has been abducted two days ago during the night. Friends, family, and even the town's folk have come together to find Pacifica before it's too late…" The news channel said in the Northwest house as it was filled with people on cell phones, looking on maps, and even getting whatever Pacifica's mother and cousins need in their time of need…

Dipper, Mabel, Michael, Sarah, Candy, Grenda, Kayla, Benjamin, Kevin, Jessica, Wendy, and Zack were doing their parts in finding Pacifica…

Wendy, Kevin, Benjamin, Zack, and Dipper were in the woods looking for Pacifica. While everyone else was in town looking for Pacifica but also putting up missing flyers and asking everyone if they have seen Pacifica.

Police have been everywhere looking for Pacifica as well. They arrested 3 suspects already and were interrogating them. However, none of they were the true culprit behind the kidnapping…

 **In the shack in the woods…**

Pacifica was bruised, starving, thirsty, and weak after the rough beatings and rape that Marcus gave…

Right now Marcus was held up in the shack afraid of being found out…

"It's…a matter…of time…before they find…you. You…bastard." Pacifica said very weakly.

"Shut up slut… They won't find this place, I've made sure of that!" Marcus lied trying to convince her that there is no hope for her. He did wanted a special power from Dipper once he found out that Marcus had his girlfriend. However, he didn't think about an amber alert going out and he has to lay low until they give up on finding her.

Back at Marcus's house, Ryan was hating this… He knows it was his brother that took Pacifica but he was too afraid to go to anyone… Their parents didn't know a thing about Marcus kidnapping Pacifica but were aware that Pacifica was missing because of the news and the flyers around town.

"I wonder when Marcus will come back with his new girlfriend. I haven't seen her yet and he was so excited about her that he couldn't stop bragging about her." Mrs. Sanders said, oblivious of the fact that Marcus was lying to them for 2 days straight to cover his crime.

"I-I'm going to go for a walk…" Ryan said with an afraid voice that his mother didn't notice.

"Alright hon. Just be sure to be back for dinner." Mrs. Sanders said.

Ryan walked out to really think about what he was going to do…

"What am I doing? I should go to the police or someone that can stop Marcus but… If I do that… He might kill me… NO! I'm through with being afraid all my life because of him. Time for him to pay for what he's done." Ryan said as he finally found the courage to stand against his fear of his brother…

Ryan ran into the woods looking for Marcus and hopefully find Pacifica as well. He then found a guy walking alone wearing a hat with a pine tree on it. Ryan thought the guy was nice looking but shook away the thought because there was a more important matter right now.

"Help!" Ryan shouted and got Dipper's attention.

"Who are you? What's wrong?" Dipper asked once Ryan ran to him and was catching his breath.

"I'm looking for my friend! She has been kidnapped by a guy and I'm trying to save her!" Ryan said.

"…You know about Pacifica!? How? And how do you know it's a guy?" Dipper demanded.

Giving up on protecting his brother, Ryan told Dipper about his brother and how he beat the truth out of him two days ago.

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?!" Dipper demanded but then saw Ryan's eyes tear up…

"I'm sorry…I was afraid of Marcus. I-I didn't know what to do." Ryan said in tears.

"Hey hey. It's alright. I'm sorry for getting upset with you… I'm just looking for Pacifica, she's my girlfriend." Dipper explained.

"You're her boyfriend? She told me about you! She was right in worrying about you leaving her, you look amazing." Ryan said as he looked Dipper up and down with a smile.

"What?" Dipper asked feeling awkward.

"N-nothing. Come on we have to find Pacifica and stop Marcus!" Ryan said.

"Yes. Come with me. We have to tell the police. They need this information." Dipper said and both guys ran towards Pacifica's house to find a police officer.

As they were running they spotted something… It was a shack that was painted camouflage with the same colors of its surroundings so no one noticed.

"That's strange. I've never came across this place before." Dipper said.

"Should we check it out?" Ryan asked.

"…Might as well." Dipper said as he led the way.

After Dipper opened the door, he saw Pacifica on the ground tied up on a pole.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted as he moved towards her.

"Dipper…look out!" Pacifica said with all her strength but it was too late. Dipper's head got bashed by Marcus and Dipper went unconscious as he fell to the floor.

"DIPPER!" Ryan shouted.

"Ah little brother. I didn't notice you were there." Marcus said.

"Marcus! Let Pacifica go! She doesn't deserve this!" Ryan said.

"Shut it fagot! Didn't I tell you I would kill you if you told anyone about what I do? Now you are really going to die you fucking fag!" Marcus said as he pulled out a folding pocket knife and pointed it at Ryan.

"Marcus! P-Please. I won't tell anyone else, just let Pacifica go. Her family and friends are worried sick about her. Please!" Ryan said.

Marcus walked up to Ryan and stared at him… Ryan's heart rate was beating faster than he could fell it! Suddenly… Marcus stabbed Ryan in the gut and pulled the blade out. Ryan looked down and shock took him as blood wet his hand once he touched the wound. He fell down to the ground gasping for air as his life was weakening.

"Now. I'm going to end you Ryan. I should have done this years ago!" Marcus said but suddenly the back of his head was bashed by Dipper after he regained his consciousness and found a shovel in the shed.

"Ow! You son of a bitch." Marcus said as he lifted his knife and was about to attack again but the knife was hit out of his hand by Dipper with the shovel.

"You are going to pay! How dare you do that to an innocent 14 year old girl! And how dare you treat your brother like that! You are a pathetic piece of shit!" Dipper said.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you boy!" Marcus said as he rushed Dipper but forgot he had a shovel and it bashed upside his head hard making him fall to the ground unconscious and bleeding from his ear.

"Stay down you asshole!" Dipper said as he threw the shovel. He then looked over to Ryan that was bleeding from his stomach but managed to pull himself up to the tree to sit upwards.

"Ryan!" Dipper said as he ran to him.

"Don't-don't worry about me. Go to…Pacifica and free her…" Ryan struggled to say from the pain.

"Alright…but we aren't leaving you here like this." Dipper said and ran to Pacifica inside the shack.

"Pacifica!" Dipper said with teary eyes as he quickly untied her and held her tightly.

"Dipper." Pacifica said very weakly.

"Don't talk. Save your strength, I'm getting you out of here." Dipper said as he hoisted her up on his shoulder.

Dipper walked over to Ryan and did the same with his other shoulder. Dipper was struggling to get both of them to the house that was a mile away and he stumbled a few times.

"Dipper… Yo-you need to leave me here. Save P-Pacifica…" Ryan said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you Ryan. If it weren't for you I would have never saved Pacifica. I'm bringing both of you out of these damn woods!" Dipper said as he used all his strength to trudge through the wilderness with both bodies leaning on him.

"Pacifica is one-lucky…girl." Ryan said as he coughed up blood.

"Don't talk!" Dipper said.

Ryan just nodded as he leaned on Dipper, Pacifica was out-cold from being so weak and disoriented she needed water, food, and medical attention if she was to survive. Dipper was trying his best to move faster but the weight was getting too much to bare.

"ANYONE! HELP!" Dipper shouted in hopes someone would hear him calling.

Dipper kept going until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees…

"ANYONE! PLEASE!" Dipper shouted as tears was rolling down his checks. He knew both Pacifica and Ryan wouldn't last of much longer and Dipper still had three fourths of a mile before he could get close to the house.

Suddenly… everything turned grey and Dipper found himself in the dreamscape as Bill Cipher arrived.

"BILL!" Dipper shouted.

"Hello Pine tree. I know I said I would leave you alone if you leave me alone but I couldn't help but hear you say that you needed help and I was in the neighborhood." Bill said as he played a tape recorder of Dipper screaming help over and over again.

Dipper knew trusting Bill for his help was like throwing gasoline on the fire…but what choice did Dipper have?...

"I…I need help. Pacifica and Ryan are dying and I can't get them to the house." Dipper explained.

"Hmm… sounds like you're in a pickle. Ha get it a pickle because you're a pine tree that's green and-" Bill said.

"WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT!?" Dipper shouted in desperation.

"Shesh kid calm yourself… Alright, I'll help with your problem but you need to make a deal with me." Bill said.

"What deal!?" Dipper demanded.

"You need to find my body in Gravity falls before next week." Bill said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dipper asked.

"Hell if I know kid. That's the deal take it or leave it." Bill said as he held up his blue flaming hand.

Dipper didn't want to do this but had no choice because of Pacifica and Ryan's condition…Dipper shook the dream demon's hand and sealed the deal.

"Alright. I'll help by teleporting you to the house, from there you can give these two the help they need. Remember, find my body…OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Bill said as he got big and dark but then disappeared.

Dipper then got teleported with Ryan and Pacifica 15 feet away from the house. Dipper didn't waste any more time as he lifted both up again and wobbled towards the people at the Northwest house.

"Help!" yelled with the last of his strength as he fell to his knees once again. The police officer and another adult saw Dipper and ran to his aid. The police officer called in an ambulance with his radio and it came 10 minutes later.

The paramedics gave the medical attention to Ryan and Pacifica that they desperately need. One of the EMT's walked up to Dipper who was sitting down on the front porch with Pacifica's mother. Pacifica's mother wanted to see Pacifica but the paramedics said that they need to stabilize her and Ryan before they took them to the hospital.

"You did a good thing today young man. If you were another 5 to 10 minutes later then these two might not have made it." The EMT said.

Dipper knew that making a deal with Bill was wrong…However, after hearing what the EMT said, Dipper was glad that he did do what he did to save them… Especially if they were minutes away from death.

Dipper and Sasha then heard the ambulance doors shut and it left the house to go to the hospital with Ryan and Pacifica in the back…

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl Dipper. I'm truly in your debt." Sasha said as she hugged Dipper tightly. Once she let go of Dipper she walked back inside to tell everyone that didn't know what happened and to get her keys to go to the hospital.

The police found Marcus a mile away sitting up and rubbing his head from pain. They arrested him and took him away…getting the justice that he right fully deserves for his terrible crime.

On record his charges were: Kidnapping, rape, assault, and attempted murder. Once his parents found out the truth, they were shocked. They immediately went to the hospital after hearing that Marcus stabbed Ryan and he was in critical condition.

"Good evening. This is the Gravity falls news. Today was a proud day as local hero Dipper Pines has found and rescued Pacifica Northwest. Another boy, Mr. Ryan Sanders, was injured today and Mr. Dipper saved him as well. This boy is really a true hero for the great deed he did. From our reports, Pacifica and Ryan are still in the hospital after suffering heavy injury. We all pray and hope that these two survive through all this. Thank you again for listening to the Gravity falls evening news. Good night." The new channel said as the T.V. went off by Bill Cipher in the dreamscape…

"Good work Pine tree. However, what you don't realize is that once you find my body…I'm bringing Hell to Gravity falls…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: HURAY. Pacifica and Ryan are safe now. However, what do you think will happen now? Will Dipper go through with finding Bill's physical body and potentially putting Gravity falls in jeopardy? Find out next time…BYE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Alright folks… Time for another Chapter…Enjoy.**

 **Warning: Chapter contains: Language and mentioning of rape. Reader's discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **Werewolves die…demons born…**

It's been 5 days… Dipper tried talking with Pacifica but her mother told him that she needed some space so she can heal. After her rape, she'd couldn't see Dipper right now… It's not because she didn't love him anymore, it's more about she is ashamed about what happened to her and she didn't want Dipper to see her like this… She didn't get pregnant but she was traumatized by what Marcus did to her. It will be a long while before she would be sexually active again, physically and mentally.

Dipper hated that he couldn't see her…that he couldn't comfort her while she was in recovery… The school excused her because of what she went through and told her that she can come back when she was ready and the days she missed won't count against her. However, that didn't stop the gossip and rumors about why Pacifica wasn't in school… Some rumors were very close to the truth but no one knew the whole story. The gang didn't really talk about what happened…in fact they really didn't talk that much at all. Dipper, Mabel, Sarah, Michael, Kayla, Zack and his brothers, Jessica, Wendy, and Ryan didn't talk about what happened because they were sad and upset…

Ryan was able to return to school after two days from the hospital and recovered well enough to go back to school. He introduced himself to the rest of the gang…However, even though the gang was happy a little bit of having Ryan as a friend, their grieving for Pacifica was too strong. It was depressing and everyone hated it…

 **Later that night…**

Pacifica was held up in her room… Not willing to leave it. Only Sasha was allowed into her room, Sarah had to sleep on the couch for right now…

Sarah and Michael were watching T.V. and Sasha was cleaning dishes in the kitchen… Suddenly Michael shouted with pain as he fell to the floor. Sasha ran inside the living room to find out what was going on.

"Michael! You alright? What's wrong!?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah…It's happening!" Michael shouted in pain and Sarah remembered…

"Oh no! He's changing!" Sarah panicked as she remembered that today was the day for the full moon.

"Changing? What are you talking about?" Sasha asked.

"Oh crap! We forgot to tell you!" Sarah said.

"Forgot to tell me wh-" Sasha was about to ask until she saw Michael's body changing into a werewolf…

"Run!" Sarah said as she grabbed Sasha and led her upstairs into Pacifica's room and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Pacifica asked while in bed.

"Michael! He changed!" Sarah said in a panic.

"Oh SHIT!" Pacifica said.

"Young lady! That's no way talk-" Sasha said until they heard a loud bag on the door and Sarah held the nob to keep it from breaking open.

"Sarah!... What's going on?!" Sasha demanded.

"Michael…he's…a werewolf." Sarah said.

"Werewolf? Is this a joke!?" Sasha questioned.

"I wish it was a joke. We planned on curing him until we hit somewhat of a roadblock." Sarah explained.

"…How long is he going to be like this?" Sasha asked.

"…until the full moon is gone." Sarah said.

"But that will take up all night!" Sasha said.

"…I know. We have to take shifts holding the door until morning." Sarah said.

"…I can't believe this is happening. I thought werewolves didn't exist…" Sasha said while staring in complete shock of realization.

"There...is a lot more then werewolves out in the world." Sarah said.

"Are you kidding me!? What exactly are there?" Sasha questioned.

"Well… since we are going to be here for a while… I guess I should tell you about everything that we went through…" Sarah said.

After 9 hours of telling Sasha EVERYTHING that Sarah and everyone else went through… it was now 6 AM…

"Yawwwwnnnn. And that's how we are in this predicament right now." Sarah said.

"I can't believe all that weird stuff happened to you all… Dream demons, emotion potions, vampires, gnomes, all these types of werewolves, and all these people kidnapping or trying to hurt you all… This is all just…too much. How are you guys fairing through all this? I mean… this stuff is so…extreme." Sasha said.

"…Now that you said it, you're right. I really don't know how we all got through all this stuff… Hopefully it will be over soon…" Sarah said. Suddenly she realized that Michael isn't making any noise…

"It's quiet out there… Maybe we should check out if Michael's rampage is over with." Sarah said.

"Alright…but please be careful." Sasha said as they both walked out of Pacifica's room while Pacifica was asleep.

"…Look at all the damage!" Sasha whispered.

"We got to be careful…Hopefully Michael changed back." Sarah whispered back as the two women made it down the stairs slowly and quietly.

They then saw Michael in rags on the floor surrounded by everything torn apart and damaged. Michael was sleeping in his human form…

"Thank God!" Sasha said as she and Sarah relaxed…

"So you told me that there is two cures for him but if he chooses the wrong one then he would die?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah… We don't know what to do…" Sarah said.

Suddenly Michael stirred from his slumber…

"Yawwwwnnn… Hey guys…Morning." Michael said while rubbing his eyes. Once he looked at all the damage he remembered…

"Oh man… I'm sorry Aunt Sasha." Michael said.

"It's alright Michael, the important thing is you didn't hurt anyone." Sasha said.

"Still though…I ruined your house." Michael said as he looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Sarah told me all about what was going on…and I…somewhat understand." Sasha said.

"Yeah…" Michael said.

Pacifica then came downstairs and was in shock.

"Wow…Michael you really killed this place!" Pacifica said.

"Pacifica!" Sasha said.

"It's alright Aunt Sasha. I've decided to take the risk and choose one of the cures…" Michael said.

"But Michael!" Sarah said.

"No buts Sarah… I can't keep doing this every full moon. I have to be cured and quick!" Michael said.

"…Perhaps Dipper… Might have a solution, he has been busy looking for a way to cure you…Maybe he found which one of the cures won't kill you." Pacifica suggested.

"Well…I guess it can't hurt to ask… Still though, one way or another I'm not changing again." Michael said as he got up but forgot he was nude and only had rags to cover him until he got up.

"MICHAEL!" Sarah shouted as all three women looked away.

"OH! Sorry…haha. I forgot I was naked." Michael said with an embarrassed blush as he grabbed the rags and covered himself up.

"Go to your room and change this instant!" Sasha demanded still shielding her eyes.

"Sorry. I will do that." Michael said as he hurried upstairs into his room…

 **20 minutes later…**

"Alright Sarah and Michael. Hope you have a good day at school." Sasha said but suddenly saw Pacifica with her backpack and school clothes on.

"Pacifica? Are you sure you are ready to head back to school sweetie?" Sasha asked.

"…To be honest no…but I need to move on or at least try to…" Pacifica said.

"Alright sweetie… If you feel like you need to come home, just call and I will be there as fast as I can to get you." Sasha said.

"Thank you Mom." Pacifica said as she hugged her Mom and walked out the door with her cousins.

When they got to the bus stop they saw Ryan…

"Hey Ryan." Sarah said.

"Oh. Hey guys… Hey Pacifica… How are you doing?" Ryan asked and Pacifica just looked away. Still not ready to talk with anyone except maybe her family.

"She's doing alright Ryan. She just needs a little time to adjust." Sarah said.

"I see… I understand..." Ryan said still blaming himself for not stopping his brother earlier because he was afraid. If he would have stepped forward earlier Pacifica wouldn't feel…damaged.

The bus arrived and everyone got on board. Michael and Ryan sat together in one seat and Sarah and Pacifica in another…However, they all could hear the whispering and gossiping on the bus once everyone saw Pacifica was back…

"Don't worry about them Paz…" Sarah said to try and comfort Pacifica.

"…I know." Pacifica said understanding that people are going to talk regardless. She was used to it when she was rich and popular back in Middle school. So she just tuned it out like usual…

As the bus arrived at the high school, everyone got out… However, Pacifica saw Dipper right outside the bus…

"Michael… I can't talk with him right now… Could you please walk him away?..." Pacifica asked.

"Sure thing. I understand…" Michael said as he got off the bus and walked over to Dipper…

Once Pacifica and Sarah got off. Pacifica looked at Dipper and Dipper looked at her… Michael told him that she can't talk with anyone right now… So the best Dipper could do was give a soft-hearted wave.

Pacifica waved back as both of their eyes watered a little… Dipper then walked away with Michael and Pacifica walked away with Sarah…

Both hated this… However, Dipper understood that Pacifica needed time and space while she tries to move forward through the pain of what happened to her and Pacifica couldn't talk about it with him…not yet anyways.

As Michael walked with Dipper he brought up a topic that had nothing to do with Pacifica so they could temporally get their minds off of it…

"So... have you learned anything new about my cure?" Michael asked.

"Not yet…but I think I might have an idea… but I need to be alone." Dipper said.

"Alright then… Let me know what you find out. I'm going to find Mabel." Michael said as he took his leave…

Dipper then walked into the men's room and then locked himself in the stall…

"Alright Bill… Come out." Dipper said.

And with that Bill arrived with the grey dreamscape.

"Hello Pine tree… Find my body yet?" Bill asked.

"Not yet… But I need you to do something for me." Dipper said.

"Another deal? I love deals." Bill said.

"Not a deal… more like an interest to me before you get payment of your body." Dipper said.

"…Watch yourself boy… I'm in no mood to be swindled." Bill said.

"I'm not swindling you…but I do need your help if you really want your body back." Dipper said.

"UGH! Fine! What is it? And this is your only free-be Pine tree!" Bill said.

"I need you to find out which cure is right for Michael and you better not tell me the wrong one." Dipper said.

"Well for one, I'm not really threatened by you. Two, I'll tell you the right cure for Michael's werewolf problem… There is the tree he needs to eat in wolf form in order to rid himself of the werewolf once and for all." Bill explained.

"So it is the tree bark!" Dipper said.

"Yes… Now… you have until 2 o'clock tomorrow to find my body! If you screw me over boy I will make you regret the day you ever crossed me!" Bill said as he disappeared…

Dipper knew where Bill's body was after searching through Stan's stuff while he was away… His body was locked in a secret casket underground that was near the tree that Michael needed to be cured. It said that the vault could only be opened but chanting the words on the casket… Dipper then read the warning not to open the casket at any cost… However, Dipper needed to do this otherwise Bill will torment his family and friends and possibly harm them…

Dipper would of used the spell on Bill from the third journal like Stan did the other times…However, he was sure Bill would take that into account so doing so would be risky… So he decided just to do what Bill said…

Suddenly the bell wrong and Dipper had to go to class…

 **After school…**

Dipper ran to Michael and told him about what he discovered while hiding the truth about Bill being the reason how he found out the cure…

Michael went with Dipper into the woods and searched for the majestic tree…

 **45 minutes later…**

"Dipper, you know where we are going? Maybe we should call the others about this?" Michael suggested.

"No, it's ok. Once you are cured it will be like a surprise for them." Dipper said while hiding the secret that his real mission was to resurrect the dream demon's body…

As the two made it deep in the woods were no one ever been before for centuries, the two boys found a big tree that stuck out amongst all others…

"This must be it…" Dipper said and Michael nodded.

"Now remember, during the full moon you have no control but during any other day you do. So you need to change and eat the bark." Dipper explained.

"Right." Michael said.

Michael then began to change into his wolf… Once he changed he walked over to the tree and took a big bite out of its bark…

After 5 minutes of eating the tree bark… something happened. Michael fell down in pain and Dipper ran to him.

"Michael! Are you alright?!" Dipper shouted but Michael was now unconscious as his body returned to human…

"Michael! MICHAEL!" Dipper shouted as he shook his body… Suddenly everything turned grey and the dream demon Bill Cipher arrived…

"Well well well. Looks like you finally did it, huh Pine tree?" Bill said as he looked over at Michael.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID IT WAS SUPPOSED TO CURE HIM!" Dipper shouted.

"Calm yourself kid. He's fine, look. You can see him breathing." Bill said and Dipper turned back around and sure enough Michael was breathing which meant he was alive…

"Now… Michael is now cured so it's time you FOUND MY BODY!" Bill said while growing big and dark for a moment.

"…It's here." Dipper said as he pointed to the ground.

Bill then used his power and blasted the ground until the casket was visible. It was chained all around with a lock and had glowing words inscribed on the top…

"Read the words Pine tree." Bill said.

"…Why do you need your body anyways?..." Dipper asked.

"JUST READ THE DAMN WORDS DIPPER!" Bill shouted.

Dipper had no choice as he walked towards the casket and looked at the words…

"If you don't read the words I will kill everything in your life… Your sister, your girlfriend, your family, and your friends… everything will be destroyed before I would kill you… NOW READ THE WORDS!" Bill shouted getting impatient.

"Release this body so the host can walk again… Take his will and use it to fulfill… the resurrection of the dream demon…" Dipper chanted then suddenly the casket opened with a blast of light… Once the light ceased… A body was floating in air…

Bill's body was blonde haired, wearing a yellow suit, and as wearing an eye patch with a triangle on the front of it…

Bill then went into it and the body floated back to ground and Bill Cipher awakened from the body…

"Ahhh… It's good to be finally back." Bill said as he stretched and cracked his neck.

"What are you going to do now Bill?!" Dipper demanded.

"Well for starters my name really isn't Bill anymore. Now that I'm back in my body I'm known as William Dream Cipher. As far as what I'm going to do… I'm going to bring HELL TO GRAVITY FALLS! HAHAHAHAHA." William laughed.

Suddenly, everything turned red and Jill Cipher arrived.

"BILL! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" Jill shouted.

"Come now Sister. You know I'm always a trickster." William said as he picked up his cane from the casket.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD OF DONE SINCE I WAS FREED!..." Jill shouted.

"Which is?..." William asked.

"I'm calling him." Jill said.

"Wait! What!? You can't be serious! If you call him he will kill us!" William stressed.

"I don't care. You lied to me and now it's time to make you pay Brother!" Jill said.

Jill then chanted an old chant that only was chanted once during the time of the earth… The last time it was chanted the earth flooded because he was summoned in the middle of the ocean… A demon so vast that his size was literally half the size of the earth…

He was then summoned and towered above everything. Dipper looked at the massive demon that blocked out the sun with his size and all of the country could see this big demon… his back half covered all of the west coast and nearly all of the Pacific ocean…

The demon then looked down and Dipper was looking at him with shock… However, William was shivering with fear…

"William. D. CIPHER!" The big demon said.

"FFFF—Father!" William said and Dipper took notice.

" _THIS HUGE THING IS BILL'S FATHER!"_ Dipper thought as he looked back up to the demon.

"You betrayed your family William! You know the price to be paid for such treachery!" The demon said.

Bill now was no longer afraid because he knew his time has come…

"It was a blast Pin… Dipper. I'm going to miss you." William said with a smile and with that the giant foot of his father stomped on him…

"Now… Jillian, it's time to go home." The demon said.

Jill just looked at Dipper and nodded her farewell as she was engulfed in flames as she burned back to her dimension… The big demon then looked down at Dipper and Dipper felt a fear like never before…

"Consider your race to be lucky boy…" The demon said as he disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a big crater in the land and tidal waves in the ocean… News reports around the world were talking about what just happened because of this…

Dipper just stood there in shock at what he just saw… he then looked down and saw William's cane and picked it up… Suddenly he heard Michael waking up…

"Mmmm… What happened?" Michael said as he held his head.

"Michael! Your werewolf died out of you!" Dipper said.

"What… What's all this?" Michael asked as he saw the destruction in front of him…

"Umm… It's a long story." Dipper said as he picked Michael up and gave him his gym shorts, shirt, and shoes in his back pack. Michael changed into the clothes and walked back with Dipper…

Dipper knew he had a lot to explain once he returns home…

 **TO BE CONCLUDED…**

 **AN: Yep folks we are nearing the end… Find out what the last chapter will contain. Like always I will try making the last chapter the longest. Let me know if you would like a hint of what the next sequel will be. Until next time…BYE**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Alright folks, time for the last chapter of Responsible Actions. Sometime near the end next month, I will post the next sequel. Until then…enjoy.**

 **Warning chapter contains: language, violence, and sexual scenes. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **Time to go…**

Dipper and Michael made their way to the Mystery shack because Dipper knew that everyone would probably be there since Stan was the expert on all things paranormal in Gravity falls… Sure enough as Dipper and Michael arrived, there were cars all around the shack and everyone was ganging up on Stan with questions and demanding answers...

"DIPPER! MICHAEL!" Mabel said as she ran to the two boys and everyone took notice.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick about you two ever since you both disappeared and then that huge...whatever it was, came and destroyed nearly the whole western coast!" Karen said.

"…We were there." Dipper said surprising everyone.

"Wait what!?" Pacifica said as she came into view. This was the first thing Pacifica has said to Dipper in 6 days.

"…I told Michael where his cure was after finding out from Bill Cipher-" Dipper said until Stan made his way in front of everyone.

"BILL CIPHER!? How in the world was he able to get free from the dimensional prison? I put him and Jill there myself!" Stan stressed as he demanded answers.

"Gideon freed them and then Bill came to me when I saved Pacifica with Ryan's help. I couldn't carry them after walking a fourth of a mile with them on my shoulders. They were dying and I didn't know what to do. That's when Bill showed up and I had no choice but make a deal with him to find his body in exchange, he would teleport me, Ryan, and Pacifica closer to help so they could live. Once Michael was cured he was unconscious and Bill showed up again. Bill's body was near the tree and once he got into his body his sister arrived claiming that he lied to her and betrayed her. I don't know what she meant but she was upset and summoned their father… That was the big demon everyone saw. He stomped Bill into their own dimension along with Jill… He then looked down on me and said that I should consider my race lucky before vanishing…" Dipper explained and everyone was speechless…

Suddenly, Pacifica walked up to Dipper and slapped him hard in the face…

"OW! What was that f-" Dipper said until he saw Pacifica's eyes watering uncontrollably.

"You damn idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! And where would I be without you! You shouldn't have done that! I- I can't-…" Pacifica said then clung to Dipper while crying her eyes out in front of everyone…

"…I'm sorry for worrying you." Dipper said as he hugged her.

After 10 minutes, everyone left except Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Michael, Sarah, Karen, Frank, and Sasha. Stan went back inside to try to figure out all this while everyone that stayed were still outside. Pacifica still was holding Dipper like her life depended on it, Frank, Sasha, and Karen were talking on the porch, and Mabel, Michael, and Sarah were near the cars talking to give Dipper and Pacifica the time they needed. As Pacifica calmed down she talked with Dipper again…

"Dipper…" Pacifica said.

"Yeah?" Dipper said.

"Don't do anything that crazy again…" Pacifica said while squeezing Dipper tighter.

"…I won't." Dipper said hoping that he could keep that promise to her.

"…You better not… You are the only guy I will ever love… I can't live without you." Pacifica said as she looked into Dipper's eyes as tears still continued to pour.

"And I can't live without you either…" Dipper said as he looked into her eyes as well.

Dipper was about to move in for the kiss until he was stopped by Pacifica.

"…Please understand Dipper… I love you, I really do…but I can't yet." Pacifica said still affected by what she experienced nearly a week ago.

Dipper was disappointed but understood as he nodded. At least Pacifica was talking with him so he was grateful for that much at least.

"Hey love birds I think it's time to go." Mabel shouted making Dipper and Pacifica giggle a little.

Karen, Frank, and Sasha gave their goodbyes to one another and they took their kids back to their houses for the evening…

During the car ride home Dipper could feel heavy tension in the car…

"Dipper…These things that you get yourself into… They need to stop." Frank said.

"Please understand sweetie, we only want you to be safe honey but this…stuff is getting too extreme." Karen said.

"I know. I just like exploring the supernatural and stuff." Dipper said in the back seat.

"Even so Dipper… Boys at your age don't get into stuff like this… Normally parents would get upset when their kid gets a bad grade or gets caught smoking or something…you two…all of you are doing weird dangerous stuff that can hurt you or worse! Take Pacifica for example-" Frank said.

"DON'T! She didn't get hurt from paranormal or supernatural stuff Dad! She got raped from that asshole Marcus!" Dipper said now angered that his father compared his girlfriend's unfortunate experience to Dipper's obsession with monsters and myths.

"RODRICK DIPPER PINES!" Karen shouted his full name after hearing Dipper swearing.

"It's true though Mom! Pacifica has nothing to do with what happened today." Dipper argued.

"That might be true young man but you better not swear in front of your mother again! Otherwise you will be grounded." Frank said.

Dipper just ignored his father and looked out the window still angered on what his father said about Pacifica…

 **Later on…**

As the Pines family got home Dipper went straight to his room and slammed the door…

"Sighhh… I need a drink, it's been a long day." Frank said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I'll join you…" Karen said stressed out over everything.

Mabel just looked at the kitchen as her parents were sitting down at the table and pouring glasses of wine… Then she saw the staircase that lead up to Dipper and her rooms. Mabel then walked up the staircase and walked towards Dipper's room and listen in his room from the door. She heard him crying, she knew that he was upset about what their father said…What his mother said… and even what Pacifica said to him… He has to give up mysteries and live a normal life despite all the good he's done for everyone while he was in Gravity falls…

Mabel then knocked on the door and Dipper quieted down…

"Dipper. It's me." Mabel said.

Mabel didn't hear him say anything so she just opened his door and walked in and closed it behind her…

"What do you want Mabel? Are you here to tell me that my interests in mystery stuff is wrong too?" Dipper said as tears rolled down his face.

"Dipper… We are the mystery twins… I'm not saying that you need to give up on mystery stuff…Just got to be more careful and not get too deep with it. Demons, vampires, werewolves…they are all just too dangerous and Mom and Dad just don't want you to get hurt or killed… They love you Dipper… I love you." Mabel said as her eyes were starting to water.

"I'm sorry Mabs… You're right… They're right too. I guess I was getting into stuff beyond my control. It will stop now. I'll only look at harmless stuff from now on." Dipper said.

"Good." Mabel said with a smile as she hugged Dipper and he hugged her back.

"Pat pat." Both said and laughed.

"Hahahaha. I think we are getting to old for the awkward sibling hug." Mabel said.

"Nah." Dipper said.

"Come on. Time for you to go down stairs and apologize to Mom and Dad." Mabel said.

"Sigh…" Dipper said as he got up from his bed and walked out the room with Mabel.

When Dipper got down stairs he walked into the kitchen where his parents were drinking their glass of wine.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry about earlier. I understand that you care about my safety and I won't look into dangerous mysteries anymore." Dipper said.

"We're sorry too Dipper. We shouldn't have compared Pacifica's accident with your mysteries and we know that you are interested in them…So we will allow you to continue your interest but don't look for dangerous stuff like that, okay sweetie?" Karen said.

"Right." Dipper said.

 **The next morning at the Northwest residence…**

Pacifica and her cousins got up and walked to the bus stop, Ryan was there as well. However, something was different about him…He was looking at Michael more often now with a smile.

" _Surely Ryan knows Michael isn't gay…"_ Pacifica thought.

"Sooo… Michael. How do you feel now that you aren't a werewolf now?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Better. For one thing I don't smell like wet dog every time I get out the shower." Michael said and Pacifica and Sarah laughed a little.

"That's good." Ryan said as he looked at Michael with dreamy eyes but Michael didn't notice but the girls did as they whispered to one another.

"Why is he looking at my brother that way? Is he in love with him or something?" Sarah whispered.

"Don't know… Probably is." Pacifica whispered back.

Both girls just giggled a little as the bus arrived… Michael got on first and Ryan followed as he was checking Michael out… Ryan insisted that he sat with Michael on the bus ride to school so Pacifica and Sarah had to sit together in another seat.

"Do you think Michael notices Ryan liking him?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know…but I wonder what it would be like if they got together." Pacifica said and both girls laughed.

Once they got to school Pacifica didn't see someone…

"Where is Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"His bus is probably running late or something." Michael said.

Suddenly Mabel came running to them.

"GUYS QUICK HELP!" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel what's the matter?" Michael asked.

"It's Dipper! He's being beaten up!" Mabel said and the others ran with her to where Dipper was…

 **15 minutes earlier…**

Dipper and Mabel got off the bus and walked to their usual spot to wait for Pacifica and her cousins. Suddenly they both were greeted by Justin and his two friends.

"Well well well. If it isn't the freak!" Justin said.

"What do you want Justin?" Dipper demanded.

"Because of you I'm the laughing stock in the whole damn school! People can't stop snickering at me every time they look at me." Justin said.

"I really don't have time for this…" Dipper said as he grabbed Mabel's hand and both decided to walk away from him until…

"Oh is that your new girlfriend? I never thought you and your sister were into that, you back woods freaks!" Justin said which really pushed Dipper over the edge as he stopped and turn around.

"Dipper just ignore him. He's an ass with nothing better to do than to rattle your cage." Mabel said.

"…You're right. Let's go wait near our classes..." Dipper said as he turned round but what he didn't realize was one of Justin's friends snuck up behind him and bashed his head in. Dipper fell to the ground after getting knocked out by surprise.

"DIPPER! You asshole!" Mabel yelled as she tried to hit him but Justin grabbed her wrist and bent it back and twisting it.

"OW! Let go of me!" Mabel demanded.

"Wow this freak has taste in some feisty girls. It will be nice to really have some fun with this little whore." Justin said as his friend gaged her and tied Mabel's hands together. Unfortuatly no one was around right now to see Mabel and Dipper get taken away. Mabel squirmed trying to get free. However, it was no use as Justin and his friends took the unconscious Dipper and the tied up Mabel towards the football field behind the bleachers where no one would know what they were about to do…

Once they got there, they tied Dipper up to one of the metal polls that was supporting the bleachers and ungagged Mabel…

"What are you going to do?" Mabel said as tears was forming in her eyes.

"We're going to have some fun. If you are a good girl and do what I say, I won't hurt your brother over here." Justin said as he took out a folding knife.

"DON'T! I'll do it… Just don't hurt Dipper!" Mabel pleaded.

"That's a good girl. Now I'm going to untie you but like I said, no funny business." Justin said as he untied Mabel's hands and she sat up.

"Now open your mouth and get ready…" Justin said as he unzipped his fly and exposed his member to her.

"Hmm… I think he's bigger." Mabel said as he pointed to his friend trying to make them fight amongst one another so she could get the knife away from him and try get Dipper free.

"Please, I'm way bigger then he is." The other friend of Justin said.

"Oh yeah prove it tiny!" The other guy said.

"Guys! Who cares who's bigger let's just-" Justin said until Mabel took the knife out of his hand and slashed his wrist.

"AH! BITCH! Michael said as he grabbed Mabel's hair as she tried to run away. However, Mabel stabbed him and got free and ran away…

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HER!" Justin demanded from his friends.

"No way man. This shit is getting too deep. I'm out of here." One of his friends said.

"Yeah me too." The other said as they both walked away…

"FINE! I don't need you!" Justin said as he turned back to the still unconscious Dipper.

"I'm going to make that little bitch pay! I'll make sure she's an only child once I'm through with you!" Justin said as he clenched his fist while holding his stab wound with his slashed wrist hand…

 **Currently…**

Mabel and the others ran to the bleachers and saw Dipper still tied up on the poll beaten to a pulp. They also saw Justin but he was sitting on the ground because he lost too much blood.

"I should fucking kill you!" Pacifica said as she grabbed his shirt collar…

"Ha… Do your worst. I already did what I wanted to do. Hahaha-COUGH COUGH." Justin laughed as he was coughing up blood and lost the color in his skin because he lost too much blood from earlier.

"What are you talking about!?" Mabel demanded as it was her turn to yank his shirt collar as Pacifica walked over to Dipper and untied him…

"Mabel… I can't feel his pulse!" Pacifica panicked.

"WHAT!" Mabel shouted with fear as she shoved Justin back down to the ground.

"CALL 911!" Mabel shouted and Michael used his cell phone.

When the ambulance came along with police, they checked out Dipper and arrested Justin once the EMT's patched him up.

"You fucking bitch! If you would have done what I said then none of this would have happen!" Justin shouted from one of the hospital beds in one of the ambulances handcuffed to the rail of the bed.

"Alright you. Enough of that kind of talk. Let's take him away." The officer said as he got into the ambulance and it drove away once the back doors closed. Two other cop cars drove away with the ambulance.

The medics looked at Dipper…

"We have to take him to the hospital now!" One of the EMTs said and they got him on a bed and drove off… One of the other officers called the school's principle and told him everything that happened. Once he came down, He then told the kids to go to his office and wait there. Mabel's parents were going to be contacted afterwards. Mabel wanted to go with Dipper to the hospital but the EMTs said they couldn't spare the room in the ambulance.

 **40 minutes later…**

Mabel's Parents came and took her to the hospital after she gave her statement to the police officer. Michael, Ryan, Sarah, and Pacifica only knew that Dipper was beaten up and almost killed but Mabel knew the whole story because she was there. After the police were done with Ryan, Michael, Pacifica, and Sarah they were told to go to the auditorium because the principle was going to make an assembly…

 **15 minutes later…**

As the Principle stood in front of everyone at the podium, he then spook in the microphone…

"Students…this morning was an unfortunate morning… A young man was hurt this morning… Dipper Pines was brutally beaten at the football field bleachers… He's in critical condition and we hope and pray that he will be okay… His sister too was attacked but luckily didn't receive the same barbaric beating that her brother did… We ask that you all keep Mr. Dipper in your prayers today and hope that he makes it through this…" The principle said as he looked at the shocked faces of the students. All of Dipper's friends were there and they were all sad about what happened. Especially Pacifica…

Pacifica was blaming herself… Not for what happen because she knew that there was nothing she could have done to prevent that but because of what she couldn't do yesterday. She told him that she wasn't ready to kiss him again because she was still traumatized a little from her rape… However, she feels like she would never kiss him again if he dies and she regretted it… She regretted it so much, she got up and walked out of the auditorium and everyone took notice but didn't stop her. However, Sarah walked out as well to find Pacifica.

"Where could she be?" Sarah said out loud while looking for Pacifica in the hallways. Suddenly Sarah thought of the bathroom and knew that Pacifica would probably be there…

Once she got there she heard Pacifica crying as she sat on the floor of the bathroom…

"Pacifica…" Sarah said.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend…" Pacifica said as tears rolled down her face.

"Pacifica it's not your fault…" Sarah said.

"…I should have kissed him yesterday but I was too scared because of what happened to me…Now I don't think I would be able to kiss him again… That asshole Justin beat him up again and this time Dipper might di-"

"NO HE WON'T!" Sarah shouted and Pacifica took notice.

"S-sorry Pacifica. I didn't mean to yell but you got to have faith… Dipper will make it through this. I promise." Sarah said while placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"…I'm tired of all this stress and worry Sarah. Why can't things be normal and safe for all of us?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know… but someday it will be Pacifica." Sarah said.

Suddenly Pacifica's cell phone vibrated and she looked at it. It was a text from Mabel and it read: "Paz. Dipper is alright… but there is a problem. We need to talk in person. Meet me at the hospital once you get the chance." The text said.

"What does she mean that there is a problem? I thought she said Dipper is alright now." Pacifica said.

"Let's get your Mom to come pick us up so we can head over there and find out." Sarah said and Pacifica nodded as she dialed her mother…

 **1 hour later…**

Sasha came and picked up Michael, Sarah, and Pacifica from school and quickly made it to the hospital as fast as they could. Once they got there Pacifica was the first one out of the car as she sprinted to the entrance. Once she got inside she looked all around until she saw Mabel and her parents sitting in the waiting lobby…

"Mabel! What's going on? What happened?!" Pacifica panicked.

"…We need to talk." Mabel said as she patted a seat next to her so Pacifica could sit down.

Sarah, Michael, and Sasha came in the hospital at that moment and Frank and Karen decided to walk over to them so Mabel and Pacifica could get alone time to discuss what's going on with Dipper.

"Pacifica… There is no easy way to tell you this… but Dipper has amnesia…" Mabel said and really shocked Pacifica deep into her heart.

"A-Amnesia! H-How? Why?" Pacifica demanded.

"After I left to find help once I got free from those jerks, Dipper was beaten severely and his head took the worst of it. The doctor says he might get his memories back but doesn't know when… He could be like this for years… Worst case, the rest of his life…" Mabel said as tears reformed in her red saddened eyes.

Pacifica couldn't believe what she was hearing… She was grateful that Dipper was alive but now lost all his memory… All the dates they went on… All the time they spent together… All the treasured kisses they shared… Everything… Dipper no longer has any of those memories anymore…

"I-I want to see him." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica…He won't-" Mabel said.

"I NEED TO SEE HIM MABEL!" Pacifica shouted and everyone looked.

"…Ok Paz…" Mabel said softly as she led Pacifica to Dipper's room.

 **Dipper's hospital room…**

Pacifica and Mabel walked into the room and saw Dipper in bed looking out the window…

"D-Dipper?" Pacifica called but Dipper didn't give any response.

"H-hey." Pacifica called again but this time Dipper turned and saw Pacifica.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"I-I'm Pacifica… Don't you remember me Dipper?" Pacifica asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Is Dipper my name? I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are." Dipper said and Pacifica couldn't breathe as shock took place.

"Pacifica. Come on. Let's walk out." Mabel said trying to calm Pacifica down.

Once they got out of the room Pacifica just fell to the floor and Mabel sat next to her…

"H-He's gone… He's…he's…" Pacifica said as tears just rolled down her face uncontrollably.

"Pacifica… He'll remember. We just got to give him time. The doctor told us some ways we could get him to remember. However, it might not work but at least it's something." Mabel explained giving Pacifica small ray of hope.

"What can we do?" Pacifica asked as she wiped away a few tears.

"…We have to take things slow with him. Once we take him home after the doctor clears him, we have to slowly show and tell him everything about his life… but it has to be one thing at a time. If we try to make him remember too fast, his mind might not be able to comprehend and would never remember anything…" Mabel explained.

"…Alright. Let's do it. Just tell me what you want me to do or say and I'll do it… I just want him back Mabel." Pacifica said.

"We all do Paz. Just got to be patient with this… Like I said, one thing at a time. You can come over and see him as much as you want but please don't over load his head. If he asks about anything tell him one thing but that will be it. If he wants to know more tell him you will let him know tomorrow…" Mabel said.

"Understood… Thank you Mabel." Pacifica said as she pulled her into a hug which both needed right now in this unfortunate time…

 **1 hour later…**

Dipper was cleared to go home and the doctor gave Dipper's parents a list of directions they would need to do in order to maintain a calm atmosphere with Dipper's memory. His fragile mind needs to stay focused on one thing at a time. So Dipper must be confined in his room for most of the time. His father or mother is going to have to teach him how to bathe eventually but right now he has to rest for the rest of the day…

Dipper wanted to know about a lot of things but their parents told him they will tell him soon. Once they got home they told him that this was their home. This was the first thing they had to establish to him so he doesn't freak out. Once they got inside slowly Dipper's mom showed him to his room and tucked him in bed for the rest of the day. She gave him a prescription medication that will help his mind rest so he could sleep.

Once he finally fell asleep, Karen got out a baby monitor and placed it on his night stand. This might seem childish but that was another direction on the paper the doctor gave her. If he wakes up screaming Karen has to rush to him and calm him down with a soft hug. The doctor warned her about this and is likely that will happen during the night. So she has to keep the other baby monitor with her at all times. Frank and her would have to take shifts with this because both of them would need rest eventually but neither of them should neglect Dipper because he can't be frightened.

Mabel's job was to tend to Dipper's needs like food or water when she was there after school or during the weekends. Though she didn't like the thought of being away from her friends or her boyfriend because of this, she knew that she has to be there for her brother… She knew that he would do the same for her if she was in his situation.

While she was at school, Dipper's mother would have to take the job of Dipper's needs during the day. Since Frank would have to work, it all fell on Karen to take care of Dipper most of the time…

 **The next 3 day…**

Karen allowed Mabel to finally let Pacifica to visit Dipper but warned Pacifica that Dipper still hasn't remembered a lot and needs to be treated slowly and carefully. Even though Pacifica heard this from Mabel a dozen times already, she still agreed with Karen because she knew that neither Karen nor Mabel couldn't stress enough the seriousness of the situation.

"Now remember. He knows some things like basic stuff…but don't get too emotional around him. I know you love him but please be patient." Mabel explained.

"I understand Mabel." Pacifica said as she followed her to Dipper's room and slowly opened the door. Dipper was sitting in his bed reading a comic book. Luckily Dipper was able to remember how to read since he used to read all the time. That was the first real thing that he was able to obtain once again but still had a long way to go.

"Oh…Hello." Dipper said.

"Dipper… This is Pacifica…" Mabel said softly.

"Pleased to meet you… I think I remember you from the hospital right?" Dipper asked.

"Y-yes. You did." Pacifica said.

Dipper then smiled a little but then went back to his comic book. Pacifica was fighting every urge not to cry. Mabel took notice of this and lightly tapped her shoulder to let her know it's time to go before she cries in front of Dipper. Pacifica nodded and slowly followed Mabel. However, before she walked out the door, she heard Dipper speak.

"It was nice seeing you Pacifica… I hope to see you again." Dipper said even though Pacifica didn't turn to face him because her eyes were already teary, she still had a small smile on her face. She knew that Dipper was still in there somewhere and she will wait as long as she has to, to have him back again…

Once Pacifica and Mabel left Dipper's room and closed the door, Mabel walked Pacifica to her room…

"You did good Paz. I'm sure it will get easier with time." Mabel said.

"…T-Thank you Mabel." Pacifica said as she wiped away her tears.

For over the next 5 weeks Dipper was getting better and better little by little. He was now able to bathe, watch television, and walk around the house. However, he wasn't ready to leave the house nor is he any better with remembering anything from his past beyond waking up from the hospital.

Pacifica was seeing him every day but still took it slow just like his parents and his sister were doing. He knew his family and Pacifica but not from his past yet. Both Mabel and Pacifica were asked constantly by everyone on how Dipper was doing since they were the only ones that were allowed to see him…but they couldn't say much except that he was getting better.

Later that night Dipper was in his room and Mabel was next to him watching rerun episodes of Duck Detective…

"Mabel… I know Pacifica is a friend and all but why does she keep on coming here?" Dipper asked.

Mabel bit her lower lip… She couldn't tell him that he was her boyfriend because he wasn't ready for that big of the truth… So she had no choice but to somewhat hide the truth from him for right now.

"S-She's just worried about you Dipper. Everything is fine." Mabel said.

"…I see. She does seem pretty though. I wonder if I could see her outside the house." Dipper said.

"We'll see." Mabel said keeping her responses to a minimal to keep Dipper's mind from overloading.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door opened…

"Kids it's time for bed now." Karen said.

"Alright." Dipper said.

Mabel then got up and walked out of the room.

"Good night sweetie. Sleep well." Karen said after she gave him his normal medication so he could sleep.

Once he fell asleep Karen walked out and was greeted by Mabel after she shut Dipper's door softly.

"Dipper is wondering about Pacifica Mom." Mabel said.

"He's going to wonder sweetie. It's just how he is for right now." Karen explained.

"I know but he wants to hang out with her outside the house." Mabel said.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll explain to him tomorrow why he can't." Karen said.

"You sure he won't freak out or anything?" Mabel asked.

"No… We just have to calmly and slowly tell him. His mind will be ok especially since it has been almost 6 weeks now. Dipper is getting better so he can handle a little bit more. We just got to be careful on what we say." Karen explained.

"Alright Mom." Mabel said.

 **The next day…**

Dipper's mom told him why he couldn't leave the house and Dipper luckily understood without being too over loaded with information. When Pacifica came she was told to wait in the living room and Dipper would come down to see her…

"Hi Pacifica. I'm glad you came back." Dipper said with a smile.

"Of course Dipper. I'll always be here when I can." Pacifica said.

Dipper was feeling a little warm inside… but suddenly pain shot into his head and he fell to his knees crying out in pain. Pacifica was freaking out on what happened and Karen and Mabel came into the living room. Karen quickly held Dipper in the position she was taught to hold him until he calmed down… Mabel took Pacifica away into the kitchen.

"W-What happened!?" Pacifica panicked.

"It's alright Pacifica… Dipper's mind gets this way once in a while if his head can't take any more information for the day… Right now Mom is calming him down but he would have to spend the rest of the day in his room." Mabel explained.

"I'm sorry Mabel…" Pacifica said as she hung her head low in sadness.

"It's not your fault Paz. He will be okay." Mabel said as she hugged Pacifica.

"…Should I go?" Pacifica asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Paz." Mabel said.

"Can… can we hang out in your room?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure. Come on." Mabel said as she took her hand and led her up to her room.

The girls sat on the bed and talked a little about school and their friends and other stuff…

"So Zack really did that? I can't believe he carved his name and Sarah's name in the tree next to your house. Sound's so cute!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Yeah. They are really a happy couple. Even Jessica and Kayla are having great times with their boyfriends too… It just suck for me right now…" Pacifica said in a depressed tone.

"I know what you mean… I know I'm not in your shoes right now but I don't get to see Michael much except at school but even there we are separated because of our classes… I'm feeling kind of lonely right now too. Mabel said too in a depressed tone.

Then they both looked at each other… they were feeling something as they both looked into each other's eyes… but then slowly they both closed the gap and kissed each other. It was a small peck but then they both realized they needed this as both girls went full on kissing one another as they fell to Mabel's bed.

They held each other close thinking about the love they both needed as they added more passion to their kissing. They both couldn't believe this would happen but it was and neither of their hormones were under control. They both started to feel each other up and Mabel moaned a little when Pacifica groped her rear end while still kissing her.

Once they broke for a small breather, Mabel nodded and went back to kissing her as she started to grope Pacifica as well. Pacifica and Mabel wanted more… Pacifica unbuttoned her shorts and Mabel understood as she slid her hand down Pacifica's shorts.

As she rubbed, Pacifica was panting but was silencing herself in Mabel's neck so she wasn't too loud for Mabel's mother to hear. Pacifica grabbed Mabel's ass harder in bursts every time Mabel made penetration with her fingers. Mabel then went back to kissing Pacifica while she continued with her hand. Pacifica broke the kiss and whispered to her.

"M-Mabel. I'm gonna… I'm gonna." Pacifica whispered and Mabel nodded as she went faster but silenced Pacifica's moan with a deep kiss so when she finally came she didn't make much noise.

"Pant…Pant…Pant… I… I can't… believe… we did that." Pacifica said in between breaths.

"Me neither… It's not cheating is it?..." Mabel asked.

"I don't know… But… can we keep this a secret?" Pacifica asked and Mabel nodded.

"Thank you Mabel… I'm sure this was a one time deal… Right?" Pacifica asked.

"Right…" Mabel said.

Both girls just laid there in the bed looking at each other.

"Coarse… if we need… some attention. I-I think it would be ok…" Mabel suggested.

"S-Sure…" Pacifica said.

"Do…Do you think you could… do me now?" Mabel asked sheepishly as she blushed.

"O-okay." Pacifica said too as she blushed.

Mabel unbutton her shorts and unzipped her zipper for Pacifica's turn to give Mabel her release…

 **1 hour later…**

Pacifica went home with her mother. As she rode in the car she couldn't help but think about what she and Mabel did… She did regret what she did but doesn't mean she doesn't love Dipper any less. She couldn't leave him… not now not ever. She's sure that Mabel was thinking the same thing about Michael. Neither of them will leave their boyfriends… they just were lonely and needed something to sustain each other for right now…

" _I can't believe I did that… I never been with a girl before… I never really thought about it… She looks so much like Dipper I just couldn't control myself… I hope Dipper won't hate me if he finds out when he gets his memory back."_ Pacifica thought during her car ride.

Back at the Pines' house Mabel was thinking about what happened as well…

" _Why did I do that! GOD! I just totally cheated on Michael and I made Pacifica cheat on Dipper! We can't do that again! We shouldn't of done that to start with…I… I just felt so lonely without Michael… I feel like we are drifting away because of this… Damn that Justin asshole! It's all his fault Dipper is like this and ruining Pacifica and my relationships! I hope that asshole rots in prison for what's done and is doing to us right now. Pacifica and I have to talk about this thing again sometime. We can't live with this secret… Michael might understand if we tell him…but Dipper… He doesn't know anything yet. Telling him now would do nothing… But should we tell him? If we do will he stay with Pacifica? AHHHHHHH! I HATE THIS!"_ Mabel thought as she laid in her bed frustrated about what she would have to explain to the two guys she cares about most in the world when the time is right…

 **2 weeks later…**

Fall was ending and winter was starting as temperatures dropped. It was Saturday and Mabel was freezing as she curled up in the couch in her blanket. Suddenly Pacifica came in the house. She spent the first few days advoiding Mabel after what they did but soon got over it. Pacifica was coming back to the Pines' house like normal to see how Dipper was doing and to hang out. She didn't want to hang out with anyone else until Dipper got back to normal.

"Pacifica. Welcome. Here is some hot chocolate dear. Mabel and Dipper are in the living room watching TV." Karen said.

"Thank you Mrs. Pines." Pacifica said as she took the hot liquid and drank a little to warm her up from being outside in the cold.

She then walked into the living room and sat next to Mabel on the couch.

"Hey Mabel." Pacifica said.

"Hey Paz." Mabel said.

"Yawnnn… Hey Pacifica. Sorry but I think I'm going to lay down. I'm really tired from the cold." Dipper said as he got up and walked up to his room and closed the door to take a nap.

"I'll be back, I gotta go and give your father his lunch that he forgot." Karen said as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse along with a bag of Frank's lunch.

"Alright Mom." Mabel said and Karen then walked out the door and left in her car.

Pacifica and Mabel were watching TV but weren't paying attention to it… Actually both of them were trying their best to suppress their urge for… quality time.

Mabel was about to change the channel until she accidently dropped the remote. Both girls went to get it but their hands briefly touched and both backed away.

"S-Sorry." Mabel said.

"Me…Me too." Pacifica said.

Both girls remained silent but just stared at each other. Both of their urges growing to their peak… But suddenly both girls couldn't take it anymore and slammed in each other deep into a kiss as both fell on the couch, wrapping each other with their hands and passionately kissing one another…

 **25 minutes later…**

Pacifica and Mabel sat back up breathing heavily with their hair messed up. Mabel pulled her pants back on and Pacifica snapped her bra back on…

"We did it again…" Pacifica said.

"…Yeah." Mabel said.

"Are we bad people?..." Pacifica asked.

"I don't know…" Mabel cried and Pacifica pulled her into a much needed hug.

They stayed like this for a few minutes but then broke apart when they heard Karen's car pull up to the driveway…

"Hey kids I'm back. Traffic was murder, I can't believe how many cars were in the highway." Karen said.

"Y-yeah." Mabel said.

"Did Dipper go to bed?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he looked sleepy." Pacifica said.

"…Alright." Karen said as she walked upstairs to check up on him.

Pacifica and Mabel sighed but then realized something…

"Do you think my mom might find out?" Mabel whispered.

"…Hopefully not…but we both really need to stop before we get caught. Plus, it's not fair for our boyfriends to be cheated on them like this. We absolutely can't do this again… no matter how big the urge." Pacifica whispered back and Mabel nodded in complete agreement.

After 2 more hours, Pacifica's mom came and picked her up for the night…

 **Spring time…**

Dipper still hasn't got his memory back… However, there was some good news. The doctor examined his brain with an MRI brain scan and found out that his mind was healing up well thankfully. Dipper was now able to handle more information but still had to be spoon fed with it. He can't be rushed with information about his past. He can learn more but only few things at a time…

Today Dipper was being taught by his parents about his childhood with an old picture scrapbook that Karen had… She showed him one page at a time and told him very carefully about each picture. Dipper couldn't remember any of the memories from the pictures but enjoyed the stories behind them when he listened to his mom.

After that Dipper wanted to know more so the only person that could tell him more was Pacifica and Mabel. Mabel told his childhood he had with her leading up to their first summer in Gravity falls. However, Mabel didn't get into detail about their summer since paranormal stuff was hard to explain let alone to someone who has amnesia.

"So we have a…Gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah… He owns his tourist attraction here in Gravity falls." Mabel explained.

"What did we do for him during the summer?" Dipper asked.

"Well we had to help out with costumers but afterwards we just hung around the shack or hung out with friends." Mabel said.

"Do we have a lot of friends?" Dipper asked.

"Well we didn't have a lot at first but over time we managed to have quite a lot of them." Mabel said.

"…What about…Relationships?" Dipper asked.

"Oh…um. Y-yeah. You and I found love with some people." Mabel said with a small blush as she looked over to Pacifica slightly and Pacifica was blushing too.

"Who…was my girlfriend?" Dipper asked.

Mabel and even Pacifica wanted to tell Dipper so badly about Pacifica being his girlfriend…However, a few things were keeping them.

One, Dipper need to slowdown now with knowing stuff… but two, Dipper couldn't be told that Pacifica was his girlfriend because that would send his emotions into a whirlwind after learning but also because of what Mabel and Pacifica did behind his back… The two girls swore off of sex with one another and swore never to tell anyone.

"I'll tell you another time Dip." Mabel said.

"Awwwwww! I want to know now!" Dipper said.

"You know your mind needs to rest Dipper. It's the only way to get it stronger with your memories." Mabel said.

"Alright…but you will tell me tomorrow right?" Dipper asked.

"..S-sure." Mabel nervously said.

"Great… Well hope you two have a good night. I'm heading to bed." Dipper said as he got up and walked out.

"MABEL!" Pacifica shouted after Dipper left.

"I know… I screwed up. We would have to tell him now…" Mabel said.

"Well… Let's talk about this with your mom first." Pacifica suggested and Mabel nodded as both girls got up and walked to where Karen was. She was in the kitchen looking over the old pictures of Dipper while drinking a glass of wine…

"M-mom…" Mabel called.

"Yes sweetie?" Karen asked.

"Do you think…that tomorrow will be a good idea to introduce Pacifica as Dipper's girlfriend to him?" Mabel asked.

"…Sweetie. I don't think he would be ready for this." Karen said.

"But he wants to know and we can't suspend it any longer." Mabel said.

"…I don't know sweetie. Dipper might not be ready for this…" Karen said.

"Please Mrs. Pines?..." Pacifica asked.

"…Do both of you promise to break it to him easily as possible?" Karen asked and both girls nodded.

"Sigh… Alright. I will allow it but please be careful. His mind might be doing better but this sudden burst of emotional realization might hurt him mentally."

"We'll be careful Mom." Mabel said.

"Good." Karen said with an approving nod.

"Um… Do you think I could spend the night Mrs. Pines?" Pacifica asked.

"…Alright sweetie. Mabel will set up a spot for you in her room to sleep. Just make sure it's ok with your mom first." Karen said.

Pacifica and Mabel thought Pacifica would be sleeping in the living room but didn't think that she would be sleeping in Mabel's room with her…

"A-alright." Pacifica said a little nervously as she pulled out her cell phone and Karen walked upstairs to her room.

"M…Mabel?" Pacifica nervously said.

"D-don't worry Paz. We can get through this. We both promised we wouldn't do…that again. So everything should be fine." Mabel said.

"Right." Pacifica said as she dialed her mother on her cell phone…

 **Later that night…**

Mabel and Pacifica were lying awake and were unable to sleep because of the acknowledgement of each other in the same room…alone… no one could hear them… heartrates pounding harder and faster… They both were addicted with each other ever since they started their affair. Temptation was great and both girls were fighting off every urge as they just laid in bed.

"Pacifica?" Mabel whispered.

"Yeah?" Pacifica whispered back.

"Will we be alright?" Mabel asked.

"…We will." Pacifica said.

"Will…Will we still be friends once Dipper gets his memory back and we both go back to our boyfriends?" Mabel asked.

"Of course Mabel…" Pacifica said now facing Mabel and Mabel facing her.

"P-Pacifica…" Mabel said.

"Yeah?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm…I'm in love with you." Mabel said.

"…I love you too Mabel." Pacifica said.

Both girls didn't want to be just friends but they knew they couldn't be together but at least this night… They held each other until they fell asleep…

 **The next morning…**

Dipper waked up and walked down to the living room where he saw Mabel and Pacifica watching TV.

"Good morning." Dipper said.

"Morning Dip." Mabel said.

"Morning." Pacifica said still thinking about what was going to happen… On one hand she wants Dipper back…but on the other she didn't want what was going on with Mabel be over.

However, Pacifica decided that the time has come to tell Dipper the truth and will figure it out from there…

"Dipper… Are you sure you want to know who your girlfriend is?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes." Dipper said now sitting with the girls on the couch.

"If we tell you… Will you be ok with who it is?" Mabel asked.

"I don't think I would have any problem with it." Dipper said.

"Sigh… Alright then… Dipper… I'm your girlfriend." Pacifica said as she saw Dipper's eyes widen. She was afraid that this was going to overload his mind or something…but then she saw him smile and she knew things were going to be ok.

"I kind of thought it was you." Dipper said with a smile.

"H-how?" Pacifica asked.

"Because…I've been liking you ever since the hospital a few months ago and now… I have this warm feeling in my chest every time I see you and I think… I think I love you Pacifica." Dipper said which shocked Pacifica… She was shocked because even after losing his memory, his feelings for her was still going strong… Like it was destiny or something to be together.

Pacifica's eyes were watering as she pulled Dipper into a hug with a huge smile of relief on her face. She didn't have to hide her affections for him anymore. She couldn't control herself as she then pulled him into a kiss which surprised him…

However, something suddenly happened when Pacifica pulled away… Dipper just stared as his memory…returned.

"Pacifica… I… I remember." Dipper said.

"What?! Are you sure?...You're not crazy are you?" Pacifica asked.

"Hahahaha. You know something… You're the worst." Dipper said as he pulled the tearfully happy Pacifica into a warm embrace.

Dipper got his memory back finally after months of not knowing his past…but now he remembers and he was never going to forget…

 **THE END…**

 **AN:YAY! Chapter finally done! Hahaha. I'm not an expert on amnesia and I'm sure this probably offended someone (if I did im deeply sorry) I just wanted my story to be great for all the readers that read my stories. Anyways… "Returned Feelings" Will be up as soon as possible. Thank you all for being so patient. Until next time…BYE.**


End file.
